


you've got stars, they're in your eyes

by omegalomaniac



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Smut, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad, Slightly - Freeform, but like vague
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegalomaniac/pseuds/omegalomaniac
Summary: Титаник!АУ.Ретеллинг всем известного фильма, в котором Баки - богатый член светского общества, Стив - уличный художник, Наташа - невеста Баки, и Сэм - лучший друг Стива.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you've got stars, they're in your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695072) by [kblaze2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kblaze2/pseuds/kblaze2). 



_Наскоро сделанный мной коллаж:_

 

 

* * *

  
******СРЕДА, 10 АПРЕЛЯ, 1912**

 

 

 

       **Баки**

Баки было совершенно плевать на этот мнимый, расхваливаемый всеми «Корабль мечты». Но тут уже деваться некуда, это был его единственный шанс вернуться обратно в Нью-Йорк. Ему нравился Лондон, правда нравился. Это... что ж, нравился — пожалуй, не самое подходящее слово. Как можно полюбить город в полной мере, ограничиваясь лишь четырьмя стенами дома, идеально сидящим жилетом, сшитым на заказ в прошлом месяце, или хваткой его матери, цепко державшей его под руку? Лондон так и не стал его домом, каким был Нью-Йорк.

— Джеймс, машина уже ждёт! — зовёт его мать, стуча в дверь костяшками пальцев.

Баки мысленно застонал. Он _терпеть не мог_ , когда его называли Джеймсом, и мать прекрасно об этом знала. Вряд ли имя _Баки Барнс_ привлекло бы жён или денежное состояние. Он встретил Наташу на аукционе — проще говоря, на помпезном собрании, где можно увидеть, у кого было больше денег, которые можно спускать под предлогом благотворительности. Их родители уже всё за них просчитали прежде чем они впервые встретились, буквально толкнув Наташу в руки Баки спустя пару секунд после официального знакомства. Это было несколько месяцев назад, и вот теперь они направляются обратно в Америку на свадьбу — союз десятилетия, по-видимому. Опять же, Баки было абсолютно всё равно. Но всё же ему было больно смотреть на то, как его мать будто распадалась, снимая корсет и обхватывая голову руками, и тихо плакала, когда думала, что была одна. Баки знал, что она скучала по его отцу больше, чем по их общим деньгам, и, вероятно, могла бы обойтись и без них, если бы он был здесь, но, тем не менее, оплакивала она отсутствие их обоих. Денег со страховки хватило только на первое время, а потом они были вынуждены продать старые вещи и уволить часть прислуги. Она слишком привыкла к такой жизни, чтобы так легко её отпустить, и Баки казалось, что память о его отце — единственное, из-за чего она так лезет из кожи вон . Он понятия не имел, как выбраться из этого положения, что сделать, чтобы просто дать ей понять, что она ничего не должна. Не должна так страдать. Не должна прятаться за зонтиком от солнца и длинными перчатками. Но Баки не знает, с чего начать; это не его дело.

— Джеймс? — негромко зовёт Наташа. — Баки, пожалуйста, нам уже пора ехать.

Она вертит ручку двери и понимает, что та не заперта, а Баки в этот момент вздыхает. Она усмехается, когда видит, что он рухнул на кровать, закрывает за собой дверь и садится рядом с ним.

— Я думала, что ты дождаться не можешь, чтобы покинуть Лондон, — говорит она и кладёт руку ему на плечо, опираясь.

Он хватает ее кисть и сжимает. Несмотря на их положение, Наташа — одна из немногих радостей в жизни Баки, которые держат его в здравом уме. Хотел бы он любить её так, как об этом мечтают их родители.

— Нет, если это означает провести две недели на лодке с _ними_.

— На корабле, — мягко поддразнивает Нат, подталкивая его руку. — Ну, это будет не так уж плохо. Я слышала, что там больше пяти палуб.

Она всматривается в лицо Баки, но он никак не реагирует.

Наташа вздыхает.

 — Баки.

Она поворачивает его лицом к себе, схватив за подбородок, и видит красноту вокруг его глаз. Он он не говорил прямо, но она умна; она, вероятно, сама догадалась. Должна была заметить, как он избегает касаний к ней, как он сжимает губы во время их поцелуев, как он смотрит на других мужчин. Но она не привлекает к нему внимания, не раскрывает правду. Баки благодарен Наташе, во всех отношениях, действительно благодарен. Даже если обстоятельства таковы, какие они есть.

— Возвращение, это значит… — он останавливается и откашливается.

— Свадьба, да, — заканчивает за него Нат. Она смотрит вниз с полуулыбкой раскаяния на лице. — Если не для меня, то для твоей матери? — она больше утверждает, чем спрашивает, невесомо целуя его в щеку.

— Я скажу им, что ты готов, — произносит она, встает с кровати и уходит.

Баки знает, что он должен идти. Последнее слово всегда остается за Наташей.

Он шумно выдыхает, но это не помогает избавиться от тяжести в груди. Он вытирает глаза рукавом, после чего отворачивает манжет обратно и надевает пальто. Он хватает свою шляпу, и оставляет Лондон позади.

       **Стив**

Стив ненавидел говорить об этом, но он очень жалел о том, что позволил Сэму убедить его приехать в Европу. С пустым кошельком, как было и в Америке, ситуация не становилась лучше на другом континенте. Конечно, его рисунки действительно были хороши, и на какую работу не удавалось бы пробиться Сэму, у них получалось сводить концы с концами, но он все еще считал это решение одним из самых глупых в своей жизни. Вот почему, когда он услышал о Титанике, то пересчитал каждую монету, которую только мог найти, сидел на улице до самого утра, рисуя портреты для всех желающих. Сэм, конечно, тоже собирался вернуться вместе с ним, и потому устроился ещё на три работы — и этого оказалось едва достаточно, чтобы купить два билета третьего класса. Но они сделали это! И у Стива получится вернуться домой. Проведать могилу матери. Ощутить запах Бруклина снова. Лондон никогда не сможет стать ему таким домом, каким всегда был Бруклин.

Запах солёного воздуха океана, окружающего их, расслабляет что-то в груди Стива. Он хватается за перила одной рукой и за плечо Сэма другой, широко улыбаясь своему другу, когда они отплывают. Сэм хлопает товарища по спине и перекручивает его подтяжки между собой.

— Это за то, что отвлёк меня от тех парижанок, — усмехается он, и Стив закатывает глаза, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Там, дома, много дамочек, Сэм. Обещаю, — говорит Стив, перегнувшись через ограждение только потому, что ему безумно этого захотелось. Он позволяет ветру хлестать по его волосам и развеивать рубашку, жаля глаза. Это лучшее, что он чувствовал за долгое время.

— Если ты свалишься, то я не собираюсь лезть спасать твою тупую задницу, — предупреждает Сэм, и Стив заливисто смеётся, выпрямляясь, чтобы обернуть руку вокруг плеч своего друга.

— Полезешь, — усмехается Стив. Потому что они оба знают, что это правда. — Пойдём, я умираю с голода.

 

***

Стив желает спокойной ночи Сэму и Клинту, их соседу по комнате во время поездки, и поднимается на палубу с блокнотом и углём в руках. Он заходит так далеко, как только может, не нарушая границ первого класса, заметив бдительные взгляды мужчин с наблюдательного поста. Вряд ли они смогут ему что-нибудь сделать оттуда, сверху, и он пожимает плечами. Он знает свое место; он привык к нему.

Ветер завывает вокруг, холодный апрельский воздух смешивается с запахом океана. Это напоминает ему время между осенью и зимой в Бруклине, когда он без умолку всхлипывал от простуды и оставался дома, отсиживаясь у огня. Он не болел уже долгое время, и с удовольствием чувствует мурашки, поднимающиеся по его коже и распространяющиеся по всему телу.

Стив сидит на скамейке задней палубы и смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами на бесчисленное количество звёзд, сияющих высоко в небе. Он пристально разглядывает перила судна, то, как лунный свет задерживается на них и переливается множеством оттенков. Вокруг тишина, за исключением шума волн, и Стив ловит момент, наслаждаясь ею. Он думает о временах в Бруклине, когда он ходил в парк, чтобы полюбоваться звездами; о том разе, когда с ним пошла его одноклассница Шэрон, переплела их пальцы и прижалась к нему. Он помнит своё потрясение от понимания того, что она хочет чего-то, чего он не мог ей дать. Когда она поцеловала его, Стив старался себя пересилить, действительно старался, но этого не было достаточно. Она тогда подумала, что у него есть другая, отстранившись со слезами в глазах. Он проводил ее домой, напряженно наблюдая за тем, как она повернула за угол своего квартала. Временами он ненавидел себя. Ненавидел то, кем он был. Изо всех сил пытался не быть таким. Пытался снова повторить свидание с Шэрон спустя пару месяцев, только вот его попытки снова с треском провалились. Шэрон не собиралась играть с ним в игры и вскоре исчезла из его жизни. Он пытался и с другими, но что-то… что-то было не так. Сэм обнимал его, когда накатывали истерики, и слёзы без остановки стекали по щекам. Обещал, что ни одна живая душа об этом не узнает.

Стив вздрагивает, когда немного другой холодок идет вниз по спине. Он качает головой и начинает рисовать: делает примерные наброски палубы, изображает изгиб перил, разделяющих её на этажи, стойкую жердь, которая ведёт к смотровой площадке, две тени дежурных в вороньем гнезде. Стив оттеняет ночное небо, усеивая лист мерцающими искрами, пытаясь передать свист ветра на бумаге. Он рисует свои ноги на скамейке, обувь, рассыпающуюся по краям. Он рисует смеющегося Сэма — только потому, что без труда может выловить это из памяти — с сияющим позади него солнцем, толпу людей, выглядывающих за борт корабля вместе с ним. Он рисует свою мать, настолько хорошо, насколько только может. Пытается захватить каждую черту на ее улыбающемся лице. А затем рисует её могилу рядом могилой его отца и виноград, плетущийся по их надгробным камням. Он рисует, пока воздух не становится слишком холодным, а потом закрывает свой альбом и глубоко вдыхает морской воздух в последний раз, прежде чем спуститься на свою палубу, находящуюся намного ниже, чем эти прекрасные звёзды.

**ЧЕТВЕРГ, 11 АПРЕЛЯ 1912**

       **Баки**

Ужин следующим вечером оказывается ничем не лучше, чем все остальные ужины с этой семьей, но это и не удивительно. Еще хуже было вытерпеть нескончаемый ропот привилегий и колец дыма. Пойманный в ловушку в комнате, недостаточно большой для размера эго каждого из присутствующих, Баки чувствует, что он задыхается. Рука Наташи, лежащая на его кисти, одинаково и помогает, и усугубляет ситуацию. В то время как она единственная, кого он может стерпеть среди всех находящихся в этой комнате, она лишь еще хуже напоминает о том, что всё происходящее лежит на его плечах, и это та часть его жизни, которой, видимо, не удастся избежать. Он еще не решил, стоит ли сказать ей о том, что он планирует сбежать, как только корабль причалит, и найти любой способ, чтобы потеряться в толпе Нью-Йорка. Это почему-то не представляется ему трудным. Он всё ещё сомневается в себе — хватит ли ему духа довести всё до конца? Может быть, поэтому он и не говорит Наташе: думает, что она пошла бы с ним, или позволила бы ему уйти одному. Он уверен, что может ей доверять.

Икра на вкус отвратительна, как и всегда, но, тем не менее, он ест её с улыбкой на лице. Он размышляет, что покажется правдоподобней — притвориться больным или сделать вид, что он подавился? Что угодно, лишь бы наконец покинуть эту комнату и избавить себя от голосов, отдающихся эхом в голове. В один прекрасный момент, когда они заговаривают о свадьбе, он едва не упускает из рук вилку; воздуха в лёгких катастрофически не хватает, руки начинают трястись. Наташа почти всё время сжимает его руку, и мать то и дело бросает на них внимательные взгляды. Он видит, что она едва сдерживает себя от колких замечаний — _Негоже сидеть так за столом, молодая леди_  — но выражение ее лица в конце концов смягчается, и она отворачивается, возвращаясь к истории Пэгги. Если бы только она знала, что причиной тому была не любовь молодых, а то, что это — единственное, что не давало её сыну прямо сейчас развалиться на части у всех на глазах. Неважно, сколько раз его бокал наполняют шампанским, горло все равно остаётся сухим, и он даже близко не готов к тому, чтобы поддержать разговор. Когда ужин окончен, Нат — спасибо ей — просит его проводить её обратно в свою каюту. Баки желает гостям доброй ночи и выходит из зала, тут же наслаждаясь тишиной в фойе. Он снова может дышать.

— Прости, — говорит он Наташе, утыкаясь лицом в ее плечо.

Она только касается рукой его головы, слегка прижав губы к уху. Потом отстраняется, улыбаясь своей фирменной — воистину первоклассной — улыбкой.

— Пойдём, дорогой. Я так устала… — тихо говорит Наташа, касаясь его локтя, когда они начинают подниматься по лестнице.

По возвращению в их покои, захлопнув двери, он сразу же срывает свой галстук и пиджак, бегло проводя рукой по волосам.

— Ты поверила хоть слову из рассказа Мартина? Как будто он действительно делал это сразу со столькими проститутками, — смеётся Баки. Иногда его истории стоит послушать, Мартин обожает нести чушь.

Когда он смотрит на Наташу, её лицо серьёзно. Она сидит за туалетным столиком, снимая серьги и глядя на Баки в отражение. Его улыбка тут же исчезает.

— Ты собираешься сбежать, — только и говорит она, и это вовсе не звучит как вопрос.

Он не пытается это оспорить. Просто вздыхает и подходит к ней, положив руки на её плечи:  
— Я буду рад, если ты присоединишься ко мне.

— Джеймс, пожалуйста, — произносит она и жёстко улыбается уголками рта. Затем убирает волосы в сторону, и Баки расстегивая зажим на ее кричаще дорогом колье. Он кладет его в отделение шкатулки для драгоценностей, опустившись на колени рядом с ней. Наташа смотрит на него, и он видит едва заметные морщинки вокруг её глаз, оставляющие неизгладимый след на всём лице.

— И всё же, ты не собираешься, — говорит он, и она качает головой.

— Баки, я… Как бы сильно я не хотела, я не могу. И тебе не стоит, — добавляет она сурово, и Баки лишь трясёт головой. — Я не собираюсь тебя останавливать, — спустя мгновение, исправляет саму себя Нат, — но просто подумай, в каком положении ты меня выставишь, бросив за неделю до свадьбы?

Баки сглатывает. По правде говоря, он мало об этом думал. Он только предположил, что она последует за ним. Он знает, что ей понравится город, насколько можно было сказать, судя по тому, как ей нравится Лондон. Но…

— Тогда пойдем со мной, — говорит он напряжённо и тихо. Усталость от прошедшего дня наконец его одолела, и мысль о том, что там рядом не будет Наташи — что она останется здесь _с ними_  — заставляет его на минуту задуматься о своём решении.

Она мягко качает головой, снова проводя рукой по его волосам. Она наклоняется и целует его, и ее теплые пухлые губы на мгновение задерживаются, прежде чем она отстраняется, прислонившись своим лбом к его. — Тебе нужно побыть в одиночестве, а я — совсем не то, чего тебе хочется.

— Но, — он хватает ее за руку, — я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной. Ты не должна оставаться здесь с ними, я…

Она касается его губ своим наманикюренным пальцем, перебивая его поток слов.

— Я буду в порядке, — улыбается Нат, её рука скользит к его щеке. — Береги себя, Джеймс. Не беспокойся обо мне.

Он замирает на несколько секунд под её прикосновением.

— Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты лучшая? — Баки широко улыбается, растягивая губы под её пальцем.

— Нет, но сейчас как раз весьма подходящее время, как и всегда, впрочем, — она усмехается в ответ.

Он смеется и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб.  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — отвечает Наташа, но в ее голосе есть что-то чёрствое, ломкое, скрытое под наигранным весельем. Но Баки не успевает этого заметить, потому что она тут же выпрямляется и начинает готовиться ко сну.

***

Баки надевает пальто и направляется вдоль по палубе, где находятся спасательные шлюпки, пересекает ее целиком, пока не спускается по палубе юта, и продолжает идти, пока не останавливается на корме. Он хватается за поручень, позволяя ветру развивать уложенные гелем волосы. Холодный воздух немного щиплет глаза, но он всё равно смотрит вперёд. У него никогда не хватало времени, чтобы полюбоваться видом многих вещей, да и миром в целом. Он всегда носился в автомобилях на вечеринки, обеды, а оттуда — на очередное торжество. Едва ли хватало времени, чтобы дышать. Открывшийся ему вид — в то же время, будучи просто кромешной тьмой и звёздами — это одна из самых замечательных вещей, которые он видел в своей жизни. И Баки даже не знает, что делать с этой мыслью. Он ступает вверх на ограждения, держась за поручни, и позволяя ветру легонько раскачивать его тело, прислушивается к тому, как волны разбиваются о борт корабля, как вращаются винты. Он даже не слышит чьих-то шагов позади, но замечает, как бледные руки вцепились за ограждения рядом с ним.

— Очень красиво, не правда ли?

В голосе незнакомца есть что-то неуловимо знакомое, но когда Баки бросает на него взгляд, то видит светловолосого парня с довольно-таки спортивным телосложением и начинает догадываться. А также делает всё возможное, чтобы не споткнуться, когда прыгает вниз обратно на палубу. Парень на несколько дюймов выше его и, безусловно, шире, Баки явно проигрывал ему и в мышечной массе.

— Да, конечно, — он откашливается и кивает головой.

— То, как лунный свет отблескивает в воде, ведь одновременно можно увидеть волны, и сразу же звёзды там наверху — я никогда не видел ночное небо настолько ясным, — болтает незнакомец, улыбаясь. Он поворачивается и смотрит на Баки, его улыбка отдаёт блеском в глазах и ямочкой на левой щеке. Он смотрит на Баки на секунду дольше, чем следовало — не то чтобы тот был против — прежде чем устремить взгляд обратно в океан, широко жестикулируя. — Конечно, ни в какое сравнение не пойдет с тем, чтобы разглядывать его сквозь смог и огни небоскрёбов Нью-Йорка, — говорит он, и вот оно — вот что Баки услышал в его голосе. Он почти готов сказать _дом_ , но…

— Бруклин? — спрашивает он по наитию, положив локоть на перила.

Улыбку, которую он получает взамен, можно было бы назвать ослепительной, если бы Баки был чуть слабее. Хотя, он уже близок к этому.

— Да, Монтегю. Вы оттуда?

Что ж… Баки хотел бы честно ответить на этот вопрос. Но что бы он ни ответил — это выдаст его, если одежда еще не сделала этого. Он неопределённо отвечает:  
— Да, из окрестностей.

Парень задерживает на нём взгляд — синий и свежий, как океан под высоким полуденным солнцем и ясным небом. На его губах хитрая улыбка:  
— Вы с Манхэттена, не так ли?

Баки пытается сохранить безразличие на лице, но что-то, должно быть, таки ускользает, потому что блондин тут же смеётся:  
— Я отовсюду узнаю этот акцент, не говоря уже о выглаженных стрелках на брюках и пиджаке, что на Вас надеты.

Баки натянуто улыбается, бросая взгляд то на свой собственный костюм, то на лицо незнакомца.

— Виновен по всем пунктам. Однако, я стараюсь не быть воображалой, как все те придурки, — обещает он, не переставая улыбаться.

— Я знаю, Вы охотно говорите со мной, это что-то новенькое, раньше я такого не получал от прогулки по этой палубе, — шутит он, слегка стукнув Баки по плечу.

— Кто сказал, что я _хотел_ говорить с Вами прямо сейчас? — поддразнивает Баки, зная, что в его взгляде сейчас отчётливо виднеется очарование его отца.

— Тупица, — всё ещё смеется блондин. Рассматривает Баки пару секунд, затем протягивает руку: — Я Стив, кстати. Стив Роджерс.

Баки пожимает ему руку, без труда скользя пальцами по его ладони.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — говорит он смехотворно высокомерным тоном, одним из тех, который может передразнить сам, даже не задумываясь — он окружен этим каждый день — чем вызывает у Стива смешок. Он опускает руку. — Но называй меня Баки. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, Баки Пожалуйста. Приятно с тобой познакомиться, — отвечает Стив с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице.

— Сопляк, — Баки качает головой и снова смотрит на ночное небо.

— Итак, ты возвращаешься в Нью-Йорк? — спрашивает Стив, его рука находится в паре дюймов от руки Баки на перилах. Даже в холоде полуночного воздуха Баки чувствует тепло тела Стива. Как оно оборачивается вокруг его плеч, будто одеяло.

— Ну, эм, — выдыхает Баки, и собирается ответить, как вдруг их прерывают.

— Джеймс.

Они оба оборачиваются и видят Наташу, стоящую неподалёку, спрятав руки в складках своей длинной ночной рубашки и надетого поверх халата. В её глазах намёк на улыбку, но она надёжно скрыта в серьёзном выражении лица.

— Дорогая, — отвечает он скрипучим голосом, сжимая руки в кулаки так, что костяшки белеют и становятся одного цвета с перилами.

— Твоя матушка тебя ищет, — говорит она. И Баки знает, что он должен быть благодарен Нат за то, что за ним пришла именно она, а не мать. — Возвращайся в постель.

"Сейчас же" не требуется озвучивать, чтобы Баки неосознанно сделал пару шагов к ней, прежде чем даже задуматься об этом. Она бросает на него взгляд, а затем снова смотрит на Стива. И… О да, точно.

Он поворачивается к Стиву, который стоит с заметно более прямой спиной, руки сцеплены за спиной. Баки делает несколько шагов к нему и произносит:  
— Спокойной ночи, Стивен. Было очень приятно познакомиться.

Он мысленно проклинает себя, когда на лице Стива мелькает грусть, прежде чем он улыбается и салютует Баки.

— Спокойной ночи, Джеймс, — говорит он уже без акцента. А потом поворачивается к нему широкой, обтянутой лёгкой хлопковой рубашкой, спиной, и снова смотрит на океан.

Баки уходит с Наташей и быстро находит способ сменить тему:

— Прекрасный вечер, не правда ли? О, я надеюсь, что квартет снова сыграет завтра. Как ты думаешь, они были хороши? Мне кажется, что их исполнение "Орфея" было замечательным.

Он буквально тянет Наташу за собой, пытаясь как можно быстрее вернуться в каюту. Но она не поддаётся, не собирается проигрывать.

— Баки, — Наташа останавливается, дергая Баки обратно к себе. Она постукивает ногой и понимающе улыбается, глядя на него. — Кто этот Стивен?

Баки отворачивается.

— Нам не стоит заставлять мою матушку ждать, — он безуспешно пытается увильнуть.

— Кто это был, а? — она поднимает брови, не скрывая улыбку. Баки пытается сбежать от неё, осознавая, насколько по-детски это выглядит. Но Наташа не сдаётся. — Ну же, Баки.

— Я не в настроении для игр, Нат. Он просто подошел ко мне, и мы болтали в течение пяти минут, это всё. Пойдём, пожалуйста, — он дергает ее за руку снова, и вот сейчас она в полной мере начинает заливисто хохотать.

— Ты очарователен, когда думаешь, что ты что-то скрываешь. Я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, Джеймс.

— К сожалению, это правда, — ворчит он.

Когда они возвращаются к палубе B, он останавливается:  
— Моя мать на самом деле не искала меня, верно?

Нат хитро улыбается:  
— Нет, но она стала бы. Тебе повезло, что мне не всё равно.

Баки сжимает ее руку, прижимаясь губами к её лбу, и ведёт в свою каюту. Они оказываются в постели за несколько минут до того, как возвращаются родители, интересуясь, как прошёл вечер. Разговор прост, бесстрастен и полон обязательств. Когда они наконец уходят, Баки засыпает с Наташей в объятиях и голубыми глазами в мыслях.

**ПЯТНИЦА, 12 АПРЕЛЯ 1912**

       **Стив**

Стив будто потерял дар речи. Он знает, что он — третий класс, это видно с первого взгляда, но все же он не ожидал, что будет так внезапно унижен. Особенно после того, как ему показалось, что… Но он полагает, что у первого класса существует гораздо больше неписаных правил и пустых формальностей. Он едва ли может обвинять Баки за то, что он назвал его Стивеном, прощаясь. Он понимает, кажется. Но несмотря ни на что, он хочет поговорить с ним ещё раз. Ему понравился тот непринуждённый разговор, который они вели, свет в глазах Баки и ухмылка на его лице. Стиву показалось, что это настоящий Баки — тот, кто он есть, когда может им быть. Ему вдруг стало жаль Баки. Свобода дороже богатства, и, кажется, он сам имеет представление лишь об одном из двух. Стив с удовольствием обменял бы целое состояние за право быть свободным. Не то чтобы ему было, что менять, но он так и поступил бы. Интересно, каково жить такой жизнью.

Баки, вроде, был его ровесником, а уже состоял в браке — или, по крайней мере, был помолвлен. Он обратил внимание на кольцо на его пальце, и та девушка была очень красивой. Стив смог оценить её, когда увидел, независимо от его собственных предпочтений. Баки — счастливчик. Скорее всего, брак являлся своего рода договоренностью, как и большинство из них, учитывая их сжатые губы при разговоре, но он не мог отрицать того, как они уходили, удобно склонившись друг к другу. Не то,чтобы Стив глядел украдкой им вслед, или что-нибудь в этом духе. Но если он так сделал, то заметил покачивание бёдер Баки или изгиб его спины. И это почему-то стало предметом его размышлений на всю долгую ночь.

— Дружище, — говорит Клинт, помахав рукой с верхней койки перед лицом Стива, который вздрагивает и вопросительно смотрит на него. — Ты в порядке? Ты уже три часа пялишься в потолок.

— Что? Я _только что_ проснулся, — возмущённо отвечает Стив, садясь.

— Но ты признаёшь, что пялишься? — ухмыляется Клинт, и Стив отпихивает его, выбираясь из постели.

— Надеюсь, ты там не беспокоишь моего друга, Бартон, — произносит Сэм, натягивая брюки и застёгивая подтяжки. Клинт потирает руки, да еще и ухмыляется во все тридцать два.

— Я просто говорю, что такой взгляд бывает у меня только когда я вижу какую-нибудь роскошную девушку, — отвечает Клинт, прежде чем вернуться обратно на свою койку.

Сердце Стива бьется в груди так быстро и громко, что он боится, что Клинт это услышит, и переглядывается с Сэмом, чьи глаза будто бы возвращают его обратно, удерживают здесь, дарят чувство безопасности, и уж точно обещают грядущий разговор чуть позже. Стив отводит взгляд — не о чем говорить, это вообще _ничто_. Даже если он не хочет, чтобы оно таким было.

И даже если он оставляет своих друзей после завтрака, чтобы украдкой пройтись по палубе, задерживаясь на корме, это всё ещё _ничто_.

Впрочем, долго ждать не пришлось. Вскоре он видит Баки, плавно идущего по палубе в сторону той скамейки, на которой сидит Стив. Он вдруг понимает, что должен встать в знак приветствия, но замирает на месте, когда Баки машет руками перед его носом в знак протеста, и сходу начинает извиняться:

— Прости за прошлую ночь. Я не хотел… Я должен был… Моя… Наташа просто…

Стив смеётся и прерывает его:  
— Всё в порядке, Бак, правда. Я понимаю. Серьезно, — добавляет он, когда Баки снова открывает рот.

Он видит, как Баки заметно расслабляется и приземляется на лавку.

— Боже, _почему_ я назвал тебя Стивеном? Это было… если что, я прошу прощения за это, — произносит он и трёт руками лицо.

— Я думаю, что смогу простить тебя, — усмехается Стив и немного успокаивается рядом с ним.

Баки улыбается, и Стив чувствует тепло, зарождающееся в груди. А потом он вспоминает:

— Так, Наташа — твоя жена?

Он видит, как выступают вены на шее Баки, как он сжимает челюсть.

— Нет, но скоро будет, — говорит он, махнув левой рукой. — Примерно через неделю после того, как прибудем в Нью-Йорк. Кажется, мать пригласила весь мир на свадьбу, — он горько качает головой.

— Что ж, Наташа, кажется замечательной, — говорит он, исследуя лицо Баки, и замечает, как его серьёзный взгляд исчезает, сменяясь нежной улыбкой.

— Да, Нат прекрасная, но… — он останавливается, откашливаясь, и обращается к Стиву с ослепительной улыбкой — ...но хватит обо мне. Что насчёт тебя? Есть кто-то особенный в твоей жизни?

Он шлепает Стива по плечу, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом.

Стив не давит на него — если Баки не хочет говорить об этом, то он и не должен. Но он надеется, хочет убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Взгляд этого не передаёт, но он старается не обращать на это внимания.

— Хм, — кашляет он. — Нет. Я, Сэм, и мои рисунки. Сэм — мой лучший друг, — говорит он, когда Баки приподнимает бровь.

— Ах, ты рисуешь? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь вперед, в его глазах заметен неподдельный интерес.

— Да, — Стив краснеет по непонятной ему самому причине, — я, эм, рисую на заказ за деньги. Вот как я купил сюда билет. Это и многочисленные зарплаты Сэма, — он предельно честен — Сэм работал гораздо тяжелее, чем он.

В глазах Баки мелькает что-то, чего Стив не может определить, а потом он хватает Стива за руку и дёргает его со скамейки.

— Куда мы идём? — спрашивает Стив, в замешательстве от такого поворота событий.

— Вниз, в твою каюту, или где ты хранишь свои рисунки? — объясняет Баки, будто это было самой очевидной вещью на свете, таща Стива за руку к лестнице. — Я должен их увидеть, раз уж ты такой великий _художник_.

Он громко смеётся, и Стив наконец догоняет его. В тот момент они просто держались за руки, так как шли в одном темпе, и Стив знал, что он должен отпустить руку, что может идти дальше и без его касаний. Но он не отпускает.

Даже когда он говорит:  
— Ну, нам не нужно никуда идти, они у меня с собой, — и вытаскивает блокнот из кармана брюк. Носить его там стало уже привычкой.

— Отлично! — говорит Баки, широко вскинув свободную руку. Они снова начинают идти вперёд. — Но давай пойдём куда-нибудь, где будет спокойней.

Стив изо всех сил пытается не покраснеть и позволяет Баки привести его к одному из многочисленных залов на борту.

***

Наблюдение за тем, как глаза Баки внимательно разглядывают его рисунки, оказывается одним из самых нервных моментов в жизни Стива. Его взгляд напряжён, и он почти пополам согнулся над столом, сосредоточившись на рисунках.

Они сидят одном из залов, и Стив, откровенно говоря, не понимает, почему тут пусто, за исключением пяти человек на другой стороне. Баки потянул его в темный угол сразу же по прибытии, и Стив благодарен за тени, которые скрывают румянец на щеках. Иногда ему хотелось бы не быть таким бледным.

Баки прислоняется всё ближе, соприкасаясь плечами со Стивом, указывая загорелым пальцем на какой-то ландшафт или на чей-то портрет, задавая вопросы: «Когда ты это нарисовал?», «Где это?», «А это кто?», «Это Сэм?», «Это твоя квартира?», «Вы жили в Париже?!», «Что значит это заняло всего пять минут?!», хвалит его работу: «Чёрт возьми, это так красиво», «Мне очень нравится этот рисунок», «Нет, не верю, что это нарисовал ты», «Это так интересно», или любимый комментарий Стива:

— Боже, — выдыхает Баки, глядя на картину Четвертого июля из квартиры Стива в Бруклине. Сэм тогда подарил ему цветные карандаши на день рождения — он уверен, это стоило Сэму целого состояния, но тот всегда затыкает Стиву рот, когда он затрагивает эту тему. Он чувствует укол ностальгии, вспоминая, как не хотел тратить их и использовал только для особых случаев. Он оставил их под половицей в своей комнате в Нью-Йорке. Наверное, он нарисует этот корабль, когда вернётся. Когда он смотрит на Баки, в его глазах плещется тепло, и он решает — да, рисунок будет.

— Должно быть, это теперь мое самое любимое произведение искусства, — говорит Баки, глядя на Стива с восторгом. Это заставляет его снова покраснеть.

— Да ладно, это просто каракули, — говорит Стив, пытаясь забрать у него альбом, но Баки лишь шлёпает его по руке.

— Стив, — Баки поворачивается к нему и кладёт руку на плечо. Его взгляд напряжён, голубые глаза буквально разрывают Стива. — Стив, это искусство, неужели ты не понимаешь? Настоящий талант. Я… ты можешь нарисовать что-нибудь для меня?

— Что? — спрашивает Стив, покачивая головой.

Баки сжимает его плечи и говорит:  
— Нарисуй для меня что-нибудь. Увидев эти рисунки, я теперь нуждаюсь в одном из них. Пожалуйста.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я тебе что-то нарисовал? — переспрашивает Стив в неверии.

— Да, сопляк, — Баки смеется, снова хлопая его по плечу. — Я был бы сумасшедшим, если бы не хотел чего-нибудь из твоих работ.

И Стив хочет возразить, но не решается. Он просто тает в широкой улыбке, которую дарит ему Баки, и кивает головой:  
— Ладно. Хорошо, да. Я исполню твою просьбу.

 — Обещаешь? — спрашивает Баки, протягивая руку Стиву. Когда он протягивает руку в ответ, он переплетает их пальцы вместе и сжимает их.

Стив тяжело сглатывает и отвечает:  
— Обещаю. И я никогда не нарушаю свои обещания.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Баки, и только тогда отпускает его руку, возвращаясь к просмотру работ Стива, добавляя комментарии или рассказы о том, что они ему напоминают. Стив думает, что Баки напоминает ему намного больше, чем он ожидал, когда взошёл на борт Титаника, но… Это счастье, думает он. Он улыбается и прижимается к Баки, пока тот продолжает говорить.

       **Баки**

В планы Баки не входило проводить день со Стивом. Ну, в его _сознательные_ планы. Он хотел только извиниться за свое поведение прошлой ночью, но…

Не то чтобы он жаловался. Стив — отличная компания. Чёрт возьми, даже растение было бы лучшей компанией, нежели его семья. Но он не мог разговаривать с растением, как он мог со Стивом, и он не собирался проверять свою теорию на практике.

Стив интересен. Стив ярок, забавен и привлекателен. Стив талантлив и скромен. Стив добр. Стив... Стив очень красив. Он не знает ни одного растения из тех, которые видел за свою жизнь, или людей, похожих на него.

Наташа чем-то его напоминает, но всё же они слишком разные. Не то чтобы он хотел, чтобы она была похожа на Стива, это ничего не изменит. Она по-прежнему не для Баки. Как и Стив, он совершенно другого уровня, как бы ему не хотелось.

В итоге он оказывается в каюте Стива, донимая его достаточно, чтобы заставить признаться, что у него был еще один альбом, полный рисунков, а затем позволить Баки увидеть их. Он гордо улыбается по пути к палубе G, а Стив неистово краснеет. Баки _не находит_ это милым. Вовсе нет.

«Он должен гордиться своими работами», — думает Баки. Он чертовски хорош в этом. Баки купил бы все его картины, если — ну, если бы он всё ещё тешил себя надеждой на одобрение матери. Но это вряд ли. Они и так держатся из последних сил. Порой он жалеет о том, что планирует оставить ее, но в то же время не хочет думать о сожалениях. Он также не уверен, как Стив воспринял бы его предложение, поскольку Баки уже выставил себя придурком прошлой ночью, не хотелось бы прозвучать ещё и как снисходительный болван.

— Мы пришли, — говорит Стив, останавливаясь у двери в конце коридора. Она открывается со скрипом, и он пропускает Баки вперед, как джентльмен. Он улыбается, когда тот проходит, и закрывает за ними дверь. Баки видит двухъярусную кровать, оба матраса покрыты взъерошенными простынями, как и на одинарной койке в углу.

— Это моя, — произносит Стив, показывая на нижнюю койку.

Баки трудно представить, как Стив умудряется помещаться на таком крошечном месте, но это, кажется, его самого не беспокоит. Баки садится на матрас, пока Стив роется в своих вещах. Он не может не пялиться на изгиб спины Стива, когда тот сгибается пополам, отставив зад, плотно обтянутый брюками, пока не передумывает и не опускается на колени. От чего рот Баки наполняется слюной, пока он наблюдает, как выпирают мышцы Стива сквозь рубашку, пока он что-то ищет в своей сумке. Баки пытается отвести взгляд к иллюминатору на дальней стене, чтобы не выдать себя, но не может заставить себя перестать его разглядывать. Слава богу, Стив наконец-то находит свой альбом.

— Вот, — протягивает он с тёплой улыбкой, от которой на щеках снова появляются ямочки, но колеблется прежде, чем отдать альбом в руки Баки. Тот воодушевлённо смотрит на него, наклоняясь ближе.

— Ты уверен, что тебе не надо никуда идти? Наверное, тебя уже ищут.

— Наверное, — соглашается Баки с ухмылкой на губах, пожимая плечами. — Но ужин не начнется в течение еще двух часов, так что у нас есть время. Теперь дай мне альбом, — он подзывает Стива вперед. Когда он не двигается, Баки одаривает его суровым взглядом, вытягивает ноги вперед и усаживает Стива на матрас рядом с собой. Баки улыбается и берёт альбом.

В этом блокноте изображено больше людей, чем в другом, а точнее, там одни и те же люди. Он узнаёт Сэма среди тех, кого видел раньше, и женщину, которую помнил с других рисунков. Он не спросил, кто она, потому что боялся услышать ответ. Но, смотря на её портреты снова и снова, рассматривая светлое лицо и глаза, почти столь же теплые, как у Стива… он догадывается.

— Кто это? Ты много её рисуешь. Она красивая, — говорит ему Баки, вглядываясь в его лицо, когда он тяжело сглатывает.

— Моя мама, — отвечает он низким голосом. Синева в его глазах смешивается с серым цветом. Баки помнит могилу с первого альбома.

Он сжимает плечо Стива и говорит ему, что сожалеет, и тот пытается благодарно улыбнуться, но выходит очень слабо. Он сжимает его плечо и возвращается к просмотру остальных рисунков, позволив своей руке задержаться. Его бедро прижимается к бедру Стива, пока он молча листает страницы, и вскоре они переплетают руки, и Баки чувствует дыхание Стива на своей шее, когда тот вытягивает голову, чтобы посмотреть ему через плечо. Баки старается не вздрагивать, сосредоточившись на эскизах.

Однако вскоре дверь открывается, и в каюту вваливаются двое мужчин, в одном из которых Баки узнаёт Сэма. Стив сразу же отклеивается от Баки, а он делает вид, что не замечает этого.

— О, привет, — говорит Сэм, глядя на них обоих. — Стив, не хочешь познакомить нас со своим новым другом?

— Да-да, — начинает Стив, потирая тыльную сторону ладони и вставая. — Сэм, Клинт, это Баки Барнс. Баки, Сэм Уилсон и Клинт Бартон, — он жестами показывает соответственно на каждого из них, тут же засуетившись. Баки изо всех сил старается не считать это милым.

— Привет, как дела? — здоровается Клинт, пожимая руку Баки. Сэм делает то же самое. Клинт разглядывает одежду Баки — даже если он одет повседневно, всё равно очевидно, что это одежда из Первого класса.

 — Итак, — начинает Клинт, прислонившись к стенке кровати. Это совсем не создаёт больше пространства в каюте, она всё ещё слишком мала. Особенно для трёх — уже четырёх — человек. — Как ты познакомился с нашим Стивом?

— С _твоим Стивом_? — одновременно спрашивают Сэм и Стив, и Баки смеётся. Клинт просто пожимает плечами и кивает Баки, желая услышать от него ответ.

— Я, эээ… Прошлой ночью, на корме. Просто поболтали немного, — отвечает Баки, почему-то чувствуя себя всё более взволнованным и по очереди бросая взгляд на всех находящихся в каюте.

Лицо Клинта выражает крайнюю степень озадаченности. Он смотрит на Сэма, и снова на Стива, чьи щёки становятся с каждой секундой всё краснее.

— Минуточку…

— Ты Стива веревками связал, чтобы он показал тебе свои рисунки? — громко прерывает Сэм, а Клинт изо всех сил старается выглядеть оскорблённым. — Это огромное достижение. Я видел их только когда мы с ним жили под одной крышей и это помогало платить арендную плату. И позволь сказать, что он не всегда охотно их показывал.

— Я никогда охотно их не показывал, — бормочет Стив. Все смотрят на него, Баки выгибает бровь с поднятым блокнотом в руке, Сэм с улыбкой на лице, и Клинт с чем-то одновременно забавным и непонятным. — Я имею в виду, эм… — он кашляет и ёрзает на месте, и Баки не щадит его.

— Это всё моё очарование, — говорит он, широко улыбаясь. — Передалось от отца, мама всегда говорила, что он был неотразим. Неудивительно, что Стиви пал жертвой.

Стив благодарно улыбается, а Клинт бормочет: "Стиви?". Сэм лишь пожимает плечами. Баки не понял, что только что дал ему новое прозвище, будто они знают друг друга дольше суток. Но со Стивом всё чувствуется естественным. Так успокаивающе.

— Так откуда вы, ребята, пришли? — спрашивает Стив у Сэма и Клинта, глядя на их мокрые футболки.

— Что ж, после того, как ты бросил нас… — отвечает Сэм и садится на свою кровать, а Стив снова краснеет, — мы с Клинтом решили прогуляться по нижним палубам и оказались в обеденном зале, который, по всей видимости, используется для того, чтобы выпивать, а не обедать. Короче, там происходила какая-то дерьмовая заварушка с пивом, и Клинта чуть не избили, потому что он не смог держать свой грёбанный рот на замке, — Сэм многозначительно посмотрел на Клинта, который просто улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — Закончилось всё тем, что этот мудак вылил пиво не только на себя, а еще и на меня, — он пихает Клинта, и тот падает обратно на кровать.

— Похоже, у вас был хороший день, — посмеявшись, говорит Баки, поглядывая на Стива, который просто покачал на них головой.

— Ага, чувак. Бесплатное пиво! — веселится Клинт, закидывая руки на плечи Сэма.

— Поверить не могу, что меня поселили с двумя самыми большими идиотами на этом корабле, — говорит Стив.

— Ты пришёл сюда со мной по доброй воле, — напоминает Сэм, и Стив снова падает обратно на матрас, очевидно, сдаваясь. Баки трёт рукой по его спине — он не знает зачем, но Стив вроде не против.

Время для ужина настаёт слишком быстро, хотя Баки на самом деле не слышал объявления из каюты Стива, просто угадал время и вернулся обратно в свои покои раньше всего на несколько секунд. Стив проводил его наверх, что, понятное дело, не было обязательным, но Баки не пытался его остановить. Плюс, это дало ему шанс придумать оправдание для их следующей встречи без внимательных взглядов Сэма и Клинта.

— Встретимся у скамейки? В девять тридцать? — он боялся показаться чересчур самонадеянным, и это, скорее всего, прозвучало слишком умоляюще, но то, как у Стива загорелись глаза, убирает напрочь любое беспокойство у Баки внутри.

— Конечно. Тогда видимся, Бак, — он хлопает рукой по плечу Баки, прикосновение теплое и мягкое, оно задерживается там долго после того, как он убирает руку. — Приятного аппетита.

— Вообще-то, это невозможно, но я попробую. Только для тебя, — усмехается он, глядя на Стива, и Стив возвращает улыбку. Баки немного удивлён тем, как легко говорить со Стивом, как легко с ним шутить и относиться к нему как… ну, по-человечески. Он не привык к этому. А это так просто.

Когда Стив уходит, он старается не думать о том, что уже второй раз за день он его назвал «Бак». Даже Наташа так не делает. Он улыбается сам себе и толкает дверь внутрь.

***

— О, ты здесь? Как неожиданно!  
Стив оборачивается, когда Баки объявляется, широко улыбаясь. Он подыгрывает ему:  
— Знаешь, если бы я не был в курсе происходящего, то сказал бы, что ты следишь за мной, — он ухмыляется Баки и жестом приглашает его присесть на скамейку.

 — Нет-нет. Это было просто местом встречи. Пойдём, — он кивает головой, но Стив не спешит вставать, в замешательстве сведя брови и сморщив нос. Баки вздыхает, тянется вперед, дергая его, и, возможно, его пальцы касаются Стива нарочно, а, может быть, это было просто случайностью. Если кто-нибудь спросит, то это случайность. Если спросит Стив, тогда это определенно было случайностью — но Баки не уверен, что это произойдёт, когда Стив поудобней перехватывает его руку.

И затем они идут, взявшись за руки. На палубах мало людей, и те не обращают на них внимания. Да и не то чтобы они могли видеть их в темноте, освещаемой лишь миллионами ярких звёзд. Баки смотрит вверх и благодарит звёзды за эту маленькую частичку пространства, частичку свободы. Он оглядывается на Стива. Это небольшая передышка. Воздуха в груди становится больше, когда Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, даже легкая улыбка, которой он его одаривает, и от которой на щеках вновь появляются ямочки, вызывает какой-то теплый трепет у Баки в груди. Он знает, что его рука вспотела. Но Стив ничего не говорит. И Баки ничего не может с собой поделать — он задаётся вопросом, что творится у Стива в голове, кто он на самом деле, во что он верит, не против ли он держаться за руку с Баки без всякой на то причины, кроме как из-за того, что ни один из них не отпускает. И то, что _ни один из них не отпускает_ , заставляет сердце Баки биться вдвое быстрее. Ему даже не нужно было брать его за руку, но никто не заострял на этом внимания.

— Куда ты меня ведешь? — спрашивает Стив, пока они направляются лестнице на палубе.

— Много будешь знать — скоро состаришься, юный Стивен, — дразнит Баки, глядя на Стива. Он замолкает, а затем спрашивает: — Сколько тебе лет?

— Девятнадцать, — гордо отвечает Стив.

— Ага, значит, я был прав. Юный Стивен, — говорит он снова, заметив, как щёки Стива покрываются румянцем. — Не так уж и плохо, всего два года разницы.

Интересно, как обращение "Стивен" сейчас становится шуткой. Баки тянет его вглубь корабля.

— Я всё ещё выше тебя, — бормочет Стив, и Баки показывает ему средний палец, они оба смеются слишком громко для сложившейся ситуации.

— Как прошёл ужин? — спрашивает Стив, когда они затихают.

Рука Баки дергается в его ладони, сжимается сильнее, как и челюсть, но Стив просто трет большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Баки. И, _это_ , все в порядке — Баки сглатывает.

— Это было… неважно, — решает Баки, не желая обсуждать такие вещи со Стивом. Когда Стив заставляет его забыть. — И вот мы пришли, — быстро говорит Баки, широко разводя руки.

Стив оглядывается, скептически смотрит на Баки, поворачиваясь к нему, и спрашивает у него:  
— Это всего лишь передняя часть корабля. Что в ней такого особенного?

— На самом деле ничего. Мы просто подождем здесь, пока не настанет время идти. Пока слишком рано, — объясняет Баки и тянет Стива к мачтам.

— Рано? — смеется Стив, глядя на ночное небо, звезды, горящие на нём, на луну, которая прячется за легкими облаками. — Уже почти десять.

— Ты ведь ещё не устал, а? — Баки язвительно усмехается. — Или тебе уже пора спать?

— Заткнись, — хихикает Стив — _хихикает_  — слегка толкая Баки. Он теряет равновесие и спотыкается о веревки и канаты, прикреплённые к кораблю. Над ними просто огромное сплетение верёвок. Инерция заставляет его покачиваться туда-сюда, повалив на перила. Он уже почти перегибается через край корабля, вцепившись в канаты, как вдруг чувствует, как большие руки Стива крепко схватили его за бёдра.

— Блять, блять. Прости, мне _так жаль_ , — лепечет Стив, пока тянет Баки назад. Либо Стив оказывается сильнее, чем он думал, либо Баки легче, чем думали они оба, либо Стив просто пиздец как волновался — потому что Баки хлопает по его груди, когда восстанавливает равновесие. Стив даже не дергается от хлопка. Полезно знать. Баки кашляет, а затем Стив разворачивает его, вжимая в своё тело, и оно просто окутывает Баки. Стив беспокойно проводит руками вдоль его рук.

— Ты в порядке? Боже мой, я так... блять. Прости. Вот дерьмо.

Баки смеется, и лицо Стива в замешательстве искривляется.

— Ты материшься как сапожник, — говорит он, и Стив заметно успокаивается, понимая, что с Баки всё в порядке. — Я мог бы, блять, донести на тебя за это, — говорит он, поддразнивая, ожидая, что Стив улыбнётся. Через мгновение он уже смеётся, отпуская Баки и проводя рукой по волосам.

— Тупица.

Баки хохочет, откинув голову и возвращаясь к перилам позади него.

— Да ладно, Стиви. Я просто прикалываюсь, — он перегибается через край, смотря, как острые края корабля разрезают волны на своём пути, продвигаясь вперёд, всё ближе и ближе к дому.

— Серьезно, я в порядке. Это было весело, — говорит он.

— Что именно было весело? — Стив смотрит на него в ужасе, слегка нервно улыбаясь.

Он подошел к перилам рядом с Баки, перестав улыбаться, когда наткнулся на его взгляд — в нём вызов и жажда приключений, которая никогда его не оставит, независимо от того, сколько официальных ужинов и танцевальных вечеров ему пришлось перетерпеть. Он по-прежнему Баки, по-прежнему сын своего отца.

Баки поднимается вверх и вперед, опасно уклоняясь между снастями и перилами, размахивая кулаком, как обезьяна на лиане, уж слишком наслаждаясь выражением ужаса на лице Стива.

— Баки! — шипит Стив и тянется за ним. — Ты упадешь.

Он смыкает пальцы вокруг лацканов на пиджаке Баки, и тот тянет его ближе к себе, чудом сохраняя равновесие, и на удивление не сваливается вниз. Стив вскрикивает и обвивает Баки руками, схватившись одной рукой за его спину, а другой за перила.

Баки истерически смеётся.

— Расслабься, Стив. Успокойся, просто посмотри на этот вид. С нами всё будет в порядке — просто… да, — он замолкает, когда чувствует, как тело Стива становится менее твёрдым и более расслабленным. Доверяющим Баки. Он всматривается в темную воду, его глаза светлеют в наслаждении и неверии. Если Баки взглянет ближе, то увидит отражение звёзд в зрачках Стива. Он сглатывает. Стив не ослабляет хватку, и Баки, кажется, совсем не против. Он заключён между Стивом и носом корабля.

— Баки… — шепчет Стив, вдыхая запах океана. Со стороны это, наверное, выглядит, будто они собираются прыгнуть или поплавать, судя по той силе, с которой они давили и прислонялись к краю. Баки разворачивается, его спина теперь прижимается к груди Стива, и руки Стива не двигаются, его ладони теперь кажутся такими теплыми, прожигающими грудь сквозь пиджак. — Это… Вау.

Баки думает, что это действительно "вау", почти незаметно опираясь на Стива сильнее. И тогда он понимает, он может отпустить. Так он и делает. Он отпускает перила, широко разводя руки, и Стив хватает его еще сильнее, когда понимает, что происходит. Баки чувствует, как его ухо опаляет его неровное дыхание.

— Если я упаду, ты же понимаешь, что ты упадёшь со мной, — дразнит Баки, и его живот твердеет под рукой Стива, когда он смеется. Он чувствует вибрации от смешка Стива, они путешествуют по его телу от позвоночника к ногам.

— Я не дам тебе упасть, — говорит Стив. И это звучит так искренне, _честно_. Баки безоговорочно верит в это, хотя он и не думает что упадёт. Он наконец начинает осознавать, что Стив является серьезной проблемой для него.

Ветер во всю хлещет вокруг, луна освещает поверхность океана. Баки трудно поверить в то, что никто, кроме них, не бродит по палубам в такое время. Но у большинства свои обязательства или вечеринки. Баки удивляется, каково это — когда тебе нечего делать, не с кем поговорить, некуда пойти. Даже здесь, со Стивом, прямо сейчас — он должен быть где-то в другом месте, он должен быть в зале для курящих или сопровождать Наташу, но… Стив помогает ему забыть, но он не заставляет всё это исчезнуть. Ведь Баки — сын своего отца, и в той же мере — своей матери. Он всё ещё Джеймс Барнс. Он всё ещё помолвлен. Он всё ещё в ловушке.

— Баки? — спрашивает Стив, вытягивая шею, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Ты в порядке?

Тогда Баки понимает, что он пустил слезу, которая приземлилась на руку Стива. Он откашливается и кивает, отстраняясь от Стива, чуть ли не спотыкаясь, пока возвращается обратно на палубу. Стив хмурится, глядя на него, его голубые глаза полны беспокойства. Сочувствия. Баки качает головой.

— Да, я в порядке. Это просто ветер. Заставил меня заплакать как ребёнка, — смеется Баки, но даже он сам понимает, что смех выходит коротким и ломким. Стив открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но Баки перебивает его:

— Который час?

Стив замолкает, но больше не давит на него. Он достает часы из кармана. Когда Баки видит их, то поднимает бровь в немом вопросе, а Стив объясняет:  
— Это мамины. Слишком малы для моего запястья.

Баки кивает. Он видел, какой худой она была на рисунках, и прикидывает, что Стив чуть ли не в два раза больше неё. Кроме того, большинство людей не слишком любезны к мужчинам, носящим вещи, предназначенные для женщин. Видимо, карманные часы в их глазах выглядят более достойно.

— Почти полночь, — говорит Стив, а Баки забывает, что спрашивал.

Его лицо, должно быть, искажается чем-то неприятным, потому что Стив выглядит недоуменно и позабавлено одновременно.

— Что? — спрашивает Стив, с неохотой начиная спускаться.

Баки протягивает к нему руки.

— Неужели ты мне не доверяешь? — спрашивает он, и когда каким-то образом тёплые и мозолистые ладони Стива накрывают его руки, а его глаза блестят от предвкушения, то Баки может почувствовать _да_ , прежде чем Стив открывает рот, чтобы сказать это. Он помогает Стиву прыгнуть на палубу, ухмыляясь безумной улыбкой. «Слишком много всего, — думается ему. — Все зашло слишком далеко».

**СУББОТА, 13 АПРЕЛЯ 1912**

**Стив**

— Баки, притормози, — говорит Стив, чуть ли не падая с лестницы. Хватка Баки не ослабляется, и он громко смеётся, пока ведёт Стива туда, куда планировал. Стив немного недоверчив, однако поддается ему. Он удивлен тем, как легко верить Баки, и вдруг понимает, что чувствовал себя комфортно с рядом с ним с самой первой встречи. И это было всего два дня назад. У Стива могут быть разные мотивы для того, чтобы буквально прилипнуть к Баки — чёрт, он _знает_ , какие у него мотивы. Он думает, что это главная причина того, почему он подошел к нему той ночью, ведь сделал он это не просто, чтобы полюбоваться звёздами. Но компания Баки была приятной в любом случае, даже если у Стива и есть подозрения. Он изо всех сил старается отогнать их прочь; нет никакого смысла быть мазохистом. Но когда он смотрит на спину Баки, идущего рядом, то его ладонь в руке Баки потеет, а сердце бешено колотится в груди, ему кажется, что уже слишком поздно об этом думать.

— Что такого особенного в палубе F? — спрашивает он, оглядываясь по сторонам, пока Баки ведет его по коридорам. — Кроме яиц, которые подавали этим утром.

Баки оборачивается, не сбавляя шаг и ухмыляясь:  
— Это лучше, чем какие-то жалкие яйца, обещаю.

— Ну, не знаю, они были довольно вкусными, — шутит Стив, поравнявшись с Баки.

— Детка, ты ещё ничего не видел, — отвечает Баки. Он поворачивает за угол, преодолевая залы и стены. Стив старается не подавиться воздухом, услышав, как он только что его назвал, и делает глубокий вдох в надежде не сболтнуть лишнего.

— Мне кажется, вы немного потерялись, мистер Барнс, — дразнит Стив, смотря, как Баки нахмурил брови.

— Не называй меня так, — стонет Баки и смотрит на Стива, заметно вздрагивая и делая брезгливое выражение лица.

— Тупица, — ухмыляется Стив, и Баки закатывает глаза.

Они проходят мимо лифтов, где посыльный открывает двери для молодой пары, примерно возраста Стива, и его класса. Баки не обращает на них внимания, пока тянет Стива мимо, но посыльный поджимает губы, заметив, что они держатся за руки, и с отвращением смотрит на Стива. Но Баки снова тянет его за угол, прежде чем он успевает это обдумать.

— Ну вот, мы на месте, — Баки буквально светится, раскидывая руки в стороны. Стив осматривается.

_Бассейн первого класса._

— Нет, — говорит Стив, качая головой и отступая назад. Баки улыбается. — Бак, _нет_. Я не могу… мы не можем. Мне сюда нельзя.

Глаза Баки темнеют, а его поза становится несгибаемой. Он сжимает руки на плечах Стива.

— Стив, мне наплевать, из какого ты класса, и тебе тоже должно быть. Мы идем купаться, прямо, блять, сейчас. Не позволяй им залезть в свою голову, ты можешь делать все что угодно, быть кем угодно. — Баки тяжело сглатывает, с гримасой боли на лице. Его глаза бегают по сторонам, прежде чем он фокусируется на Стиве, глядя уверенным и сильным взглядом. Но Стив видит его насквозь. Баки не следует своему собственному совету. Он, вероятно, нуждается в этом больше, чем Стив, больше, чем он показывает.

Стив кивает и сжимает руку Баки, спрашивая:  
— Так чего же мы ждём?

Баки широко улыбается, кричит: "Вперед!" и тащит Стива в дверной проход. У Стива даже нет шанса осмотреться, потому что Баки с разбегу прыгает в бассейн. Всплеск намного больше, чем ожидал Стив, и в итоге его всего окатывает брызгами.

Когда голова Баки появляется на поверхности, его волосы выглядят спутанными из-за наполовину смывшегося геля, Стив смеется:  
— Ты так забавно выглядишь!

— Может быть, — усмехается Баки, встряхивая головой. — Ты собираешься присоединиться ко мне?

Его взгляд опасный, смелый и вызывающий, глаза такие же ясные и живые, как и вода, в которой он плавает — яркая и манящая. Стив не смог бы отказаться, даже если бы захотел. Даже если он не плавал уже несколько лет, и не уверен, что всё ещё может, он все равно прыгает вперёд ногами, зажмурившись, запечатлев только ослепительную улыбку, пронёсшуюся перед глазами.

Когда он выплывает, глаза Баки блестят, а руки рисуют круги на воде. Стив не может анализировать это, он пытается и не может, слишком поздно понимая, что Баки собирается обрызгать его. Волна, которая, летящая навстречу, ударяется о его кожу, но он все равно смеется. И отвечает тем же.

— Ты покойник, Роджерс! — кричит Баки, гоняясь за уплывающим от него Стивом. Он сдаётся, когда понимает, что Стив выше уровня воды, а значит, достаёт ногами до дна, идя по нему, вместо того, чтобы махать руками и ногами, пытаясь плыть. Они плещутся в бассейне — Баки позади него разбрызгивает воду во все стороны — но спустя некоторое время всё же заметно устают. Стив призывает к перемирию, когда Баки неизбежно загоняет его в угол бассейна, набрав воды в руки, готовый обрушить на него новую волну. Он тяжело дышит и поднимает руки вверх, сдаваясь.

— Трусишь? — спрашивает Баки, поднимая верхнюю губу.

— Хватит, Бак. Баки, — повторяет Стив, когда он приближается. — Не надо. Нет. Ба…

Вода попадает в рот и стекает по лицу, путешествуя от переносицы к изгибу шеи, вниз по груди и спине, стекая обратно в бассейн, отдавая рябью обратно к Баки, который начинает истерически смеяться.

— Тупица, — говорит Стив, брызгая водой со своих волос на Баки. Ему, кажется, плевать на это.

— Это было великолепно! — ликует Баки, подплывая на встречу к Стиву. Он опирается на бортик бассейна, глядя на Стива слишком счастливо.

— Да, ха-ха, очень смешно, — отвечает Стив с невозмутимым выражением лица, выжимая свою рубашку. Которая, очевидно, оказывается бесполезной, и он снимает её, раскладывая сушиться на полу. Когда он оглядывается, то замечает, что взгляд Баки направлен на его торс, но тот быстро отводит глаза. А потом срывает свою собственную рубашку.

— Так, — спрашивает он, елозя рукой по воде. — Мне кажется, что ты не дал мне ответ ранее. Ты уверен, что дома тебя не ждёт кто-нибудь особенный?

Стив качает головой, даже не обдумав вопрос всерьёз. Это привычка, он должен покачать ею, но он так устал от этого вопроса. На самом деле ему _нельзя_ иметь кого-то "особенного", несмотря на то место, где он живёт. Это всё ещё… Он сглатывает. Смотрит на Баки, стараясь не казаться меланхоликом, но он понимает, что потерпел неудачу, когда глаза Баки значительно смягчаются.

— Нет, никто не ждёт.

— Стив, — шепотом начинает Баки.

Стив не позволяет ему продолжить и развивает тему разговора, стараясь не задеть болезненную тему:  
— Что насчет тебя? Твоя свадьба приближается, да?

Глаза Баки не светлеют, когда он отвечает:  
— Нет. Я имею в виду… Да, но…

\- Это не _твоя_ свадьба, да? — спрашивает Стив. Он знает, как устроен мир денег, даже если у него их нет.

Баки вздыхает и разворачивается, чтобы в полной мере опереться на выступ.

— Мама давит на меня, намереваясь объединить наше растраченное состояние с Наташиным отцом. Знаешь, с тех пор как умер мой отец, она… всё изменилось. Он распоряжался деньгами, управлял банками, он делал её счастливой, нас обоих. Он был всем для нашей семьи. Он был всем для ме… — голос Баки ломается, голова падает вниз, и Стив сжимает его руку, стараясь успокоить, пока Баки приводит в норму дыхание. Стив ждёт, когда он будет готов продолжить.

— У нас заканчиваются деньги, их уже не осталось в принципе. А у Нат они есть. И ей нужен муж, — он усмехается и вертит рукой, платиновое кольцо на пальце сверкает в лунном свете, который пробивается сквозь иллюминатор. — А я… Я не хочу. Не собираюсь. Я планирую сбежать, кода корабль причалит.

— Баки, это… — Стив почти задыхается.

— Я знаю, — прерывает он. — Но я не могу пройти через это. Я люблю Нат, но… — он кашляет. — Не в этом смысле. Не достаточно, чтобы жениться на ней. Она просто близкий друг. И она сказала, что я могу идти, если действительно хочу.

— Так ты собираешься оставить и ее, и свою семью, — говорит Стив.

Баки смотрит на него, в его глазах отчётливо просматривается гнев.

— Не говори так! Ты не представляешь, что это такое — жить, будто в клетке, чувствовать себя так... потерянно. Я никогда не…

— Эй, — перебивает его Стив, снова сжимая его руку. — Я не собираюсь тебя останавливать. Я не говорю, что тебе не стоит этого делать. Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым, Бак. Каждый этого заслуживает.

Он трет рукой об его бок, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы.

Стив не уверен, что правильно расслышал — он не уверен, расслышал ли вообще — но с биением его сердца в груди это кажется достаточно реальным, когда Баки шепчет:  
— Ты делаешь меня счастливым, Стив.

Это ощущается так чертовски _реально_ , когда Баки смотрит на него своими глубокими и тёплыми глазами — честно, но всё же неохотно. А Стив — он не может противиться —  наклоняется ближе. Он верит в это слишком легко, но напряжение, витающее между ними в тот момент, буквально толкает его к Баки, ближе к его губам. Его сердце готово вырваться из горла, когда Баки кладет руку поверх руки Стива, облизывая нижнюю губу. Стив думает: «Нет, это не может быть так просто, это не взаправду».

В момент, когда их губы соприкасаются, через всё тело Стива будто проходят искры, а сердце норовит выпрыгнуть из груди. Напряжение в животе и шее исчезают, когда руки Баки касаются его там, одной рукой поглаживая его торс, а другой скользя вверх по шее, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. Стив обнимает Баки за плечи, и вода легко притягивает его ещё ближе. Баки выдыхает в рот Стива, их теплые и влажные губы скользят между собой, прежде чем разомкнуться.

Он спускает руки вниз по телу Баки, мягко поворачивая его в воде так, чтобы его спина облокачивается о край бассейна. Он поднимает Баки и становится напротив него, прикусывая за нижнюю губу. Баки обхватывает бедра Стива коленями, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, а язык проскальзывает в его рот. Стив откровенно стонет, чувствуя давление воды и твёрдость торса Баки. Ощущать губы Баки на своих собственных становится _слишком_. Баки усмехается краем губ, извиваясь вокруг языка Стива, притягивая его ближе, пока они целуются. Это слишком дико, грязно, мокро. Возбуждающе.

Баки позволяет себе сместиться ниже, касаясь своими бедрами Стивовых. Стив скользит рукой вниз, вдоль позвоночника Баки, и обхватывает руками его ягодицы. Баки запинается в поцелуе, сжимает бедра, лижет рот Стива, хрипло стонет. Это один из самых красивых звуков, которые Стив только слышал в своей жизни. Его грудь вплотную прижата к Баки, он чувствует его сердцебиение, совпадающее с его собственным. Он сжимает руки на том месте, где они лежат, нежно, счастливо, и Баки улыбается ему. Кусает его губу. Поцелуй задерживается в уголке рта. Баки упирается лбом в лоб Стива, широко улыбаясь. В груди стучит, как и у самого Стива, они дышат в унисон. Он снова прижимает губы ко рту Стива, совсем слегка.

— Поверить не могу, что я такой везучий, — говорит Баки, проводя руками по волосам Стива.

— Обычно это моя фраза, — шутит Стив, хихикая, когда Баки тепло улыбается ему. Он поднимает ладони на спину Баки. Теперь он понимает. Баки был в ловушке в каждом возможном смысле. Брак — это не для него. Стив тоже хотел бы избежать этого. — Я сожалею, — он шепчет Баки в плечо, прижимая свои губы к мягкой коже.

Каким-то образом, Баки понимает, о чем он говорит.

— Всё нормально, я привык, — он пожимает плечами.

— Это не нормально, — хмурится Стив.

— Да, но мы не всегда получаем то, чего хотим, правда? — горько отвечает Баки.

Стив кружит пальцами по спине Баки, слегка пощипывая и тепло улыбаясь.

— У нас есть это, — говорит он. Он тянет руку Баки вниз, скользит рукой в его ладонь, прежде чем тот сжимает руку, уткнувшись носом в щеку Стива.

— Нам, наверное, нужно вылезать из бассейна, — говорит Баки, потянувшись назад. В его лице есть что-то, чего не было раньше, какая-то новая черта, отчего Стив чувствует тепло внутри.

— Наверное, — соглашается он.

***

Стиву странно идти спать одному.  
Ну, он знает, что у него не было шансов провести ночь с Баки, но это всё равно разочаровывает. Его нервы всё еще на пределе, адреналин несётся по крови, а сердце бешено стучит. Он пожелал Баки спокойной ночи на лестнице перед палубой Б, быстро его поцеловав, на случай если кто-то прошел бы мимо. Но Баки схватил его за мокрую рубашку, со всей силы притянул к себе и прижался губами сильнее. Стив обхватил локти Баки, посасывая его нижнюю губу, а затем Баки оставил его, пройдя через коридор, назад к своим обязательствам.

Стив перебирал ногами на пути назад к палубе G, рассеянно бродя по залам, ожидая, что он снова увидит Баки. Конечно, Сэм и Клинт заметили, как Стив подошел, и все испортили.

— Почему, черт возьми, теперь _твоя_ рубашка мокрая? Бля, почему ты вообще весь мокрый? — спрашивает Сэм, тыкая на Стива, пока они заходят в свою каюту.

Стив пожимает плечами, пытаясь сохранить лицо бесстрастным:  
— Ходил купаться.

— Что?! — восклицает Клинт на своей койке. — Там же пиздец как холодно, черт возьми, как ты вообще…

— Не в океане, придурок, — прерывает его Сэм.

— Тогда где? Единственное другое место — о, ты не мог! — Клинт выглядит слишком взволнованным, подпрыгивая на матрасе и всячески побуждая Стива продолжать.

Всё то напускное безразличие, которое Стив изображал, с треском проваливается. Он краснеет.

— Что в этом такого? — начинает он, но Сэм и Клинт качают головами.

— Что в этом такого? Бля, это же грёбанный бассейн первого класса. Поверить не могу, что он привел тебя туда. Там никого не было? — спрашивает Клинт. Сэм откидывается на двухъярусную кровать, внимательно разглядывая Стива. Он делает самому себе мысленную пометку о том, что ему теперь стоит избегать Сэма настолько, насколько это возможно.

Стив вспоминает, что, нет, там никого не было, ни души. Только он, Баки, вода и звёзды.

— Было поздновато для толстосумов, — отвечает Стив, зевая.

— Должно быть, было весело, — говорит Сэм с той самой ухмылкой на лице, о которой Стив даже не хочет говорить. Она будет его преследовать, без сомнений.

— Да, хотя немного утомительно. Я очень устал. Спокойной ночи, парни.

Он выходит из комнаты, направляясь в ванную, чтобы быстро сменить влажную одежду и даже не глядит на них, когда возвращается обратно и проскальзывает под одеяло. Он поворачивается к ним спиной, но по-прежнему слышит шепот.

Он думает о Баки, его глазах, его улыбке. Он думает о том, насколько он ему доверяет, как сильно наслаждается его компанией, как часто заставляет Стива смеяться. Стиву кажется, что он влюбляется в Баки. И это тревожит, учитывая их положение, и то, что прошло только два дня. Но это действительно так. И если он достаточно удачлив, чтобы обрести это так быстро и так взаимно — ну, он надеется на это — то он не собирается отпускать это чувство. Такие вещи просто не случаются с такими людьми, как Стив.

**Баки**

Баки не может перестать улыбаться. И это заставляет поднимать брови каждого проходящего мимо человека. Пусть даже этими людьми оказываются лишь горничная и Наташа. Он бросает взгляд на часы — два часа ночи. Все остальные спят. Баки тоже должен. Со Стивом. Но не в этой жизни.

— Ты выглядишь слишком бодрым для этого времени суток, — комментирует Нат с кровати, держа в руках роман. Он знает, что она прячет их под матрасом и между гигантскими пальто в чемоданах во время своих путешествий. Прячет их в библиотеке у Баки, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов или замечаний. Хотел бы он, чтобы она сбежала с ним.

— Просто… — легкомысленно вздыхает Баки, — в хорошем настроении, — завершает он. Он перемещается по каюте, собирая свою ночную одежду, избегая взгляда Наташи.

— И это не имеет ничего общего с тем блондинистым парнем, с которым ты проводишь время, да? — спрашивает она, и Баки останавливается, застывая на месте. Он смотрит на нее, изображая непонимание. Но ее улыбка слишком хитра, чтобы даже попытаться продолжить свой фарс.

— Не думай, что я ничего не замечаю. Ты сбегаешь к нему при первой возможности.

— А ты что, следишь за мной? — спрашивает Баки, натягивая хлопковые брюки.

— В этом нет нужды, — просто отвечает она, не отрывая глаз от книги. — Не забывай, что я вообще-то довольно сообразительна. В отличие от тебя.

Баки хочет возразить, но понимает, что она права. Он кивает, улыбаясь, и продолжает переодеваться.

— Возможно, тебе стоит отдать это Марии, — говорит Нат, кивая на его дневную одежду. Вода с неё капает на ковёр. Наташа смеётся, когда Баки глубоко вздыхает — он не знает, почему не пытается ничего от нее скрыть. Она всегда всё знает.

— Знаешь, на самом деле ты — хуже всех, — он говорит ей, забираясь в постель. Она закрывает книгу и тепло улыбается, гладя его пальцами по волосам. Он выдыхает в подушку, расслабляясь на мягком матрасе.

— Я рад, что ты нашел кого-то, кто делает тебя счастливыми, Баки, — шепчет она ему на ухо, всё ещё не убрав руку.

Он лишь сильнее зажмуривает глаза, сжимая руками подушку, на которой лежит. Он так долго, так сильно пытался забыть всё это. Быть тем, кем его воспитывали, тем, кем хочет видеть его мать, кем ей необходимо его видеть. Но это не так, и никогда так не будет, что бы он ни делал. Его тело ноет от всего этого притворства, от лишённой эмоций спирали, в которой он погряз, от неизбежных чувств. Когда он решил отбросить всё это, оставить позади, как он должен был давным-давно, оно почему-то уменьшилось. Ничего не проходит, просто становится терпимым. Что-то мотивировало его, поддерживало. Остаётся всего пара дней на этом корабле, и он планирует провести их со Стивом. Когда он с ним, то все те чувства, бремя — они исчезают, и пусть даже на короткое время, но он чувствует себя свободным.

Он кладёт руку на её талию, прижимая ближе к себе, обнимая в знак благодарности. Она кладёт книгу на столик, нажимая на выключатель лампы. Наташа слегка целует его в лоб, прежде чем отворачивается, положив свою руку поверх его и вырисовывая невидимые узоры на ней, пока Баки не засыпает.

***

Его мать невыносима.

— Я едва ли видела тебя с тех пор, как мы зашли на борт, — упрекает она, касаясь большим пальцем его щеки. — Отец Наташи не видел, чтобы ты присоединился к ним в курительной комнате.

— Может, потому что я не люблю сигары, мама, — говорит он, отстраняясь от ее рук.

— Джеймс, — предупреждает она низким голосом и внимательно разглядывает его лицо. — Где ты витаешь, а? Я беспокоюсь о тебе, — её рука снова касается его, на этот раз пробегаясь по волосам. Он подозревает, что она, скорее всего, просто поправляет выбившуюся прядь волос.

— Я в порядке, матушка. Просто предпочитаю не проводить весь день за обсуждениями политики, задыхаясь от дыма и их раздувшегося эго.

Он наблюдает, как её глаза тут же тускнеют, заметно опечалившись от его слов.

— Дорогой, ты же помнишь, что здесь нужно сделать. Наташа и ее отец должны знать, что ты…

— Мне не нужно ничего доказывать! Свадьба уже через неделю, и Наташа просто замечательная. Ее отец уже принял меня, мне не хочется целыми днями лизать ему зад, — огрызается он, взмахивая руками в воздухе.

Жгучую боль на щеке следовало ожидать. Но пощёчина застает его врасплох, заставляя повернуть голову в сторону.

— Не смей так со мной разговаривать, — шипит мать, злостно прожигая его взглядом. — Тебе, может, и двадцать один, но ты всё ещё мой сын. Я твоя мать, и ты не будешь так ко мне относиться. Джеймс, это важно… деньги…

И он поворачивается и бежит прочь. Выбегает из гостиной вниз по главной лестнице. Она зовёт его, но он продолжает идти, игнорируя устремлённые на него взгляды. Это уже слишком.

Он обходит ступеньки, ведущие на палубы противоположной стороны корабля, каждый шаг отдаётся постукиванием каблуков о деревянный пол. Ему, наверное, не стоило так поступать. Он любит свою мать, и знает, что она беспокоится за него, но… Не так, как она должна заботиться, как ему это необходимо — не так, как заботился его отец. Она, наверное, взорвалась бы, если бы узнала о его чувствах к Стиву, чувствах, которые он должен был испытывать к Наташе, да и в принципе ко всем женщинам. Он не мог говорить за своего отца, хотя ему казалось, что было бы легче, если бы он по-прежнему был рядом. Несмотря на все запреты, окружающих его, он думает, что мог бы признаться в этом отцу. Но, в любом случае, уже слишком поздно. И он знает, что его мать хочет как лучше, но больше ради себя самой, нежели ради него, хотя она, наверное, думает, что Баки находится на той же стороне, что и она, и хочет этого так же сильно. Но проблема в том, что _нет,_ он не хочет, и думает, что его побег от нее только что выразил этот протест.

Он подходит к двери Стива, костяшками стуча по дереву. Стив открывает почти сразу же, стоя перед ним в одних брюках, и сразу улыбается, когда видит Баки, но стоит ему вглядеться в его лицо, как уголки его губ ползут вниз. Прежде чем он успевает спросить, что случилось, Баки залетает в каюту, уткнувшись в грудь Стива.

— Ты мне нужен, — выдыхает он, и руки Стива сразу же обнимают его спину, тепло и успокаивающе. Баки выдыхает в грудь Стива, пальцы сами вцепляются в пояс его брюк, когда он прижимается к нему сильнее.

— Все нормально, все в порядке, — шепчет Стив ему на ухо, слегка прикасаясь губами к ушной раковине. Баки думает, что это удивительно, что они не могли сделать этого всего двенадцать часов назад, а сейчас все естественно, без малейших колебаний. Баки чувствует себя здесь в безопасности. Как дома. Он не перестает прижиматься к Стиву, сунув голову под его подбородок, даже после того, как его нутро перестаёт сжиматься. Прислоняется губами к груди Стива, ведет по бледной коже, и Стив крепче обнимает его, прижимаясь головой к его затылку и обдавая своим горячим дыханием.

Он думает, что это, должно быть, успокаивает и самого Стива. Наконец-то иметь возможность так держать кого-то, иметь в жизни такого человека. Баки хочет, чтобы он знал, что теперь у него есть этот человек, это он сам. Тот, на кого он может положиться, довериться, кого может обнимать и целовать. Он пробегает пальцами по спине Стива, чувствуя, как она сужается в области поясницы, снова возвращается наверх и очерчивает лопатки. Он поднимает голову и прижимает свои губы к шее Стива, ожидая, когда тот повернет голову к нему, а пока его губы путешествуют к уху Стива вдоль челюсти. Он целует подбородок Стива, уголок его рта, прежде чем соединиться с ним губами.  
Руки Стива обхватывают спину Баки, он целует его в ответ, прижимаясь плоской грудью. Его губы немного потрескались от холодного апрельского воздуха и сна, но Баки всё равно облизывает их, сливаясь с ним воедино в известном только им ритме. Пальцы скользят по коже, их губы движутся в унисон, и Баки чувствует себя невероятно спокойным.

Стив отстраняется, обхватив щёки Баки ладонями, гладя их пальцами. Он улыбается, тепло и сладко. Баки снова целует его, потому что он может и хочет. В кои-то веки эти вещи совпадают, и это совсем не то, к чему он привык в жизни. Роскошь, которую даже он не мог себе позволить.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Стив, его голос дрожит ото сна и поцелуя с Баки. — Как ты?

Это больше, чем случайное приветствие — это неподдельное беспокойство, прозвучавшее в его вопросе.

— Лучше, — отвечает Баки, дотянувшись рукой до волос Стива. Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, ожидая более подробного ответа. Баки вздыхает.

— Просто мама напоминает мне, насколько важно то, что я смогу спасти семью, женившись на Наташе, — он опускает лоб Стиву на грудь, а руки Стива сползают обратно на его плечи. Он ничего не говорит, не то чтобы Баки думал, что его слова что-нибудь значили бы. Да и что он может сказать из того, чего они ещё не знают; всё равно уже ничего не поделаешь. Он просто вдыхает запах Стива — что-то естественное, спрятанное под запахом проведённого дня на корабле, на его коже до сих пор запах воды в бассейне и аромат чистого постельного белья, на котором он спал.

— Забавно, — говорит Баки, поднимая голову.

— Хмм? — урчит Стив, поглаживая шею Баки рукой.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что такое может произойти, — отвечает он. — Прямо посреди Атлантики, — Баки смеётся, и Стив тоже улыбается, целуя его макушку.

— Я рад, что это произошло, — говорит Стив.

Баки вглядывается в его голубые глаза, и даже голубизна неба не может с ними сравниться.

И когда Стив целует его, пальцы Баки цепляются в его кожу в желании быть ближе, прижиматься телами так близко, как только можно, встречаться губами грязно, но в то же время так прекрасно.

***

— Не садись так, — говорит Стив, смеясь, когда Баки корчит ещё более противную гримаску. — Прекрати, Баки, — он хихикает. Баки еще несколько раз строит ему рожицы, прежде чем Стив сминает лист бумаги и бросает в него получившийся шарик, который, отскочив от головы, падает в океан.

— Это не пойдёт рыбе на пользу, — говорит Баки, и Стив показывает ему средний палец. — Хорошо, хорошо. Я посижу спокойно, — сдается он, расслабляясь на шезлонге. Солнце греет его лоб, создавая приятный контраст с холодным воздухом в ночное время. Стив кладёт на колени свой блокнот, выкладывая в ряд уголь и карандаши. Баки понял, что так и не получил рисунок, обещанный Стивом, и сразу же потянул его к мостовой палубе, усадив их обоих в кресла под солнцем. Он пришел к мысли, что Стив сможет также нарисовать его самого, так как просто великолепно рисует людей. Он рассказал Стиву, насколько хороши его работы, и тот сразу же покраснел. Не то чтобы Баки хотел, чтобы это произошло. Вовсе нет.

— Хорошо. Просто расслабься, — говорит ему Стив, подготавливая карандаши. — Посмотри вон туда, поверни полностью голову. Да, вот так. Не двигайся. Разведи ноги.

— А ты любишь забегать вперед, Стиви, — шутит Баки, не оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть реакцию Стива, ему это и не нужно, честное слово.

Голос Стива звучит охрипшим, когда он снова заговаривает. Баки улыбается сам себе.

— Сопляк… Подожди, да, оставь эту улыбку. Вот так, да. Просто… расслабься, и всё.

Это то, чего Баки не делал уже в течение длительного времени. Ему удаётся здесь, со Стивом. Даже посреди корабля, сотен людей, кружащих вокруг, среди стольких пар глаз, направленных на него, он чувствует себя спокойным и счастливым. Потому что Стив тоже здесь. Он расслабляется, когда слышит скрежет угля о бумагу, слушает движения рук Стива на фоне волн океана внизу, шум окружающих людей. Он слышит всё это, дыша полной грудью и греясь на солнце. Это чувство... Он слишком сильно окружен им, слишком в нём потерян. Он не понимает, когда всё заканчивается. Рука Стива на его плече отвлекает его от мыслей. Баки моргает, глядя на рисунок, развёрнутый к нему.

 — Уже готово?

— Что значит "уже"? Прошло около получаса, — говорит Стив, садясь рядом с ним. Он проводит рукой по голове Баки. — Ты в порядке?

— Ага, просто задумался, наверное, — отвечает он, опираясь на прикосновение Стива на долю секунды, пока тот не отстраняется. Они все еще на палубе. Они могут быть вместе, но отдельно. Вот оно. Баки хочет уйти с ним куда-нибудь.

— Дай посмотреть, — говорит он, хватаясь за бумаги. — Стив, ничего себе!

— Что? — спрашивает он тонким голосом, застыв позади него. Он торопливо тянется к бумаге, но Баки держит лист вне досягаемости, отталкивая его другой рукой.

— Это замечательно. Перестань, — он слегка шлёпает его по голове, потому что Стив не оставляет попыток забрать рисунок. — Стив, пожалуйста. Мне очень нравится. Честное слово.

— Ты… ладно, — он сдаётся, положив голову на плечо Баки. — Правда? — спрашивает он снова, обращая взгляд на Баки сбоку.

Баки щипает его бок, что заставляет Стива взвизгнуть и сесть прямо. На его губах расцветает хитрая улыбка, когда он отвечает:  
— Конечно. Мне нравится всё, что ты нарисовал, Стиви. Ты такой талантливый.

Улыбка Стива становится ярче солнца, открытая и широкая. Прекрасная. Стив наклоняется на мгновение, и Баки почти — _почти_  — забывает, но Стив помнит, сразу же отодвигаясь назад. Баки не устраивает такое положение вещей. Впрочем, как и Стива.

— Пойдём поедим, — говорит он, тряхнув головой и поднимаясь на ноги. Он позволяет руке переместиться вверх в сторону кисти Стива, пока тот встаёт. Стив кивает и собирает свои вещи, после этого они с Баки направляются в одну из столовых. Он пытается найти угол с минимальной освещённостью, как они делали раньше, но там гораздо более людно, чем Баки ожидал, и едва хватает места для них двоих.

— Стив! — кричит кто-то, и они оба поворачиваются и видят Сэма и Клинта, Стив широко им улыбается.

— Весь день тебя не видел, — говорит Сэм, подойдя к ним и закинув руку на плечи Стива. Поза выглядит неловкой и неудобной из-за роста Стива, но Сэм, кажется, совсем не обращает на это внимания.

— Когда я проснулся, то вас уже не было, — отмечает Стив, хмурясь.

— Возможно, если бы ты не гулял до двух часов ночи, то проснулся бы вместе с нами, — говорит Клинт, многозначительно глядя по очереди на Баки и Стива. Баки отводит взгляд, а Стив театрально откашливается.

— Мы легли спать в одно и то же время, — насупившись, замечает он. — И теперь я здесь. И мы очень проголодались. Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы заняли место за столом, — Стив смотрит за их спины, видя пустой стол с двумя полными бокалами пива и пустыми чашками, стоящими вокруг.

— Да, пойдём, — говорит Сэм и ведет их к тому самому столу.

Стив просовывает руку в ладонь Баки, пока они идут на коротком расстоянии друг от друга, используя складки своей одежды, чтобы скрыть всё то, что не предназначено для толпы. Он слегка сжимает и аккуратно отпускает его кисть, когда они садятся за стол. Он подвигает свой стул ближе к Баки, когда они сидят, соприкасаясь коленями. Баки снова протягивает руку, и Стив находит её, их сплетённые руки ложатся Баки на бедро. Сэм и Клинт сразу же продолжают разговор, который, вероятно, они и не начинали до прихода Стива, подшучивая над Стивом, рассказывая истории и шутя, и Баки смеется так, как не смеялся уже долгое время.

***

Взгляды, которыми их провожают Сэм и Клинт, когда они уходят после обеда, заставляют сердце Баки тревожно колотиться. Будто они знают. Но… может быть, он слишком бурно реагирует. Возможно, он не прав. Но, даже если он прав, то всё нормально. Если они знают и ничего не сказали, не стали относиться к ним как-то по-другому, тогда всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. Он думает. Он надеется. Он хотел бы, чтобы у него были несколько человек, которым можно было бы довериться в этом плане, к кому можно было бы прийти, потому что он прекрасно понимает, что его семья — это совсем не вариант.

— Стив, — зовёт Баки, пока они бесцельно бродят по палубам, а затем спрашивает: — Сэм и Клинт знают? О тебе? О нас?

Стив останавливается, упирается ладонями в перила, глядя на широкий океан перед ними. Баки стоит рядом с ним, обернув свою руку вокруг его. Стив кладет руку поверх кисти Баки, поглаживая его костяшки пальцев.

— Сэм знает, он прожил со мной большую часть моей жизни, — отвечает Стив, и Баки кивает. — Он не стал бы…. он знает, что это значит для меня, насколько это важно. Он никогда никому не расскажет. Никогда. Он всегда — с самого начала — был со мной, когда я пытался изменить себя, исправить всё. Сэм, он… он мой лучший друг и всегда им будет, даже если назойливо пытается свести меня с каждым парнем, который, как он думает, был бы не против, — он смеется, коротко и тепло, глядя на Баки. — Я не знаю насчёт Клинта. Но, думаю, у него есть свои подозрения, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Его, кажется, это не особо беспокоит, как и меня.

Баки подходит ближе и сжимает его руку своей, поворачивая ладонью вверх и сплетаясь с ней пальцами.

— Я рад, что у тебя был Сэм. Когда он был тебе нужен, — Баки сглатывает ком в горле.

— Баки… — шепчет он, наклоняясь ближе. Баки закрывает глаза, чтобы удержать слезы, и Стив целует его веки, переходя на нос, а затем на губы.

— Ты больше не один, — говорит он в рот Баки, и тот чуть ли не всхлипывает, осознавая, насколько Стив прав. Он вжимается в его тело, выдыхая, когда руки Стива оборачиваются вокруг него в ответ. Он утыкается подбородком в ухо Баки, а тот целует его грудь через рубашку, задерживая губы на месте, прежде чем отстраниться. Стив смотрит на него, ожидая, когда он даст волю эмоциям, и убеждаясь, что он не станет. Он не знает, что с этим делать, как справиться с никогда не заканчивающейся искренней заботой и беспокойством Стива.

— Пойдём, — говорит Стив и берёт Баки за руку. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Баки позволяет себя вести, запутываясь пальцами в подтяжках Стива. Они идут вниз и вниз, и, когда они достигают палубы G, Стив начинает петлять по коридорам, проходя мимо своей собственной каюты.

— Эм… — начинает было Баки.

— Я не собирался звать тебя туда, — говорит Стив, едва обращая на него внимание. Всё же он протягивает ему руку, и Баки сразу её берет, обхватывая руку Стива обеими ладонями.

— Я это понял в первую ночь, но у меня ещё не было шанса проверить, — продолжает он. — Кто-то решил занять всё мое время, — он смотрит на Баки и улыбается, снова демонстрируя ямочки на щеках.

— Грёбанный сопляк, — смеется Баки, а Стив сжимает его руку и тянет дальше. — Почему здесь так жарко? — спрашивает он и тут же догадывается почему. — Ой, бля, они что, поселили тебя рядом с двигателем?

— Да, мы, люди третьего класса, просто особенные,  — шутит Стив, и Баки хочет что-то сказать, возразить ему, но Стив снова меняет тему, таща его дальше. — Туда действительно сложно добраться, наверное, они очень не хотели, чтобы кто-нибудь случайно наткнулся на него, сея хаос, и всё такое.

— Куда ты… это что, грузовой отсек? — спрашивает Баки в замешательстве. — Что такого особенного в чужом багаже?

— Ты удивишься, Бак. О человеке можно сказать так много по его багажу, — Стив ехидно улыбается, подойдя к маленькой закрытой дверью. — Пойдём, — он протягивает руку Баки на входе.

— Боже, как здесь холодно, — говорит Стив, когда они спускаются по лестнице, потирая ладони.

— Ну, мы же в корпусе, да? Мы сейчас практически в чёртовом океане, — усмехается Баки, вытягивая руку, чтобы пальцами потрогать холодный металл. Руку буквально покалывает от холода.

Они блуждают мимо импровизированных рядов с чемоданами и ящиками, бочками и коробками, несколькими автомобилями и жуками вперемешку. Баки ловит себя на том, что задумывается об историях всех этих вещей и тех, кому они принадлежат, что в них такого ценного, почему их взяли на борт, что находится внутри? Он смотрит на Стива, которому тоже интересно, и с любопытством разглядывает ряды деревянных коробок с печатями, которые вряд ли можно разобрать.

До Баки вдруг доходит, что они здесь совершенно одни, и он в тот же миг теряет всякое желание исследовать чужой багаж. Он толкает Стива в сторону нескольких связанных верёвкой коробок, и растерянность во взгляде Стива рассеивается, как только он видит взгляд Баки. Его руки сразу перемещаются на поясницу Баки, пальцы забираются ему под его рубашку, сжимая бока. Баки тяжело дышит, пальцы Стива кажутся очень холодными на его голой коже, он примыкает ближе к Стиву, небрежно проводит губами по его шее, обводя языком вены, наслаждаясь содроганиями. Руки Стива непрерывно путешествуют по телу Баки, сжимая его крепче. Он засасывает кожу на шее Стива, под челюстью, под ухом; кусает, дергает, тянет и облизывает, находит особенные точки, прикосновения к которым заставляют Стива сильнее ёрзать, громче стонать.

— Нет… Не оставляй следов, — выдыхает Стив, перебирая волосы Баки, и целует его ухо.

Баки вздыхает. Он знает, что это было бы умно, он просто… засос на шее Стива, след от того, что Баки делает это с ним. Вот чего Баки хочет: иметь возможность делать это всё время, пусть даже все узнают. Целовать его без беспокойства, оставлять на нём свои метки, не опасаясь наказания. Быть с ним. Но...

 — Ладно, — он ворчит в плечо Стива, оставляя поцелуй в изгибе ключицы.

— По крайней мере, там, где их могут увидеть, — исправляется Стив, и в его голосе проскакивает что-то, чего Баки ещё не слышал.

Баки смотрит на него, его глаза блестят так же, как и глаза Стива. У Баки есть кое-какие планы. Он улыбается и нажимает на выступающие тазовые кости Стива, его пальцы кружат рядом. По коже Стива поднимаются мурашки, и Баки проводит языком по тонкой дорожке волос на его шее, прежде чем прикусить нижнюю губу зубами. Стив облизывается, будто это автоматический рефлекс, дышит глубоко и жарко. Его губы идеально совпадают с губами Баки, они трутся друг о друга, кусающих и сосущих, встречаясь языками. Баки позволяет себе сдвинуть ногу, бедро соскальзывает, прижимается между бёдрами Стива, заставляя его запинаться в поцелуе под таким давлением. Баки ухмыляется, снова кусая губу. Его пальцы опускаются вниз, скользя под пояс Стива, снимая с него подтяжки. Он кружит указательным пальцем ниже пупка Стива, путешествуя дальше вниз, пока не задевает там дорожку жёстких волос. Стив скулит ему в рот, толкаясь своими бёдрами в бёдра Баки. Баки не мучитель, он, на самом деле, довольно щедр, и двигается навстречу, параллельно плотнее прижимаясь к Стиву бёдрами, а тот, в свою очередь, начинает сильнее засасывать его язык.

— Стив, — начинает Баки, оторвавшись от его рта только для того, чтобы Стив последовал, урча в ответ. — Я очень хочу тебя, если... если ты не против?

Стив замирает, но Баки чувствует неоспоримое подёргивание против его бедра, недвусмысленную выпуклость у Стива в брюках, твёрдость его хватки на животе Баки.

— Да, — выдыхает Стив, прильнув ко рту Баки. — Боже, да. Пожалуйста.

Баки кивает ему, жестко отвечает на поцелуй, их зубы сталкиваются, пока они спотыкаются о что-то под ногами, теряя равновесие.

Стив обхватывает Баки за пояс, тяжело дыша ему в рот. Его пальцы прикасаются к нему, прежде чем Баки может даже сообразить, и он без предупреждения стонет в рот Стиву. Баки замечает, что пальцы Стива уже тёплые, пока они гладят его. Он едва может выговорить:  
— Нет, не здесь. Моя постель. Кровать.

Стив пылко кивает, ударяясь своим носом о нос Баки. В конце концов, они умудряются отстраниться друг от друга, оба дышат тяжело и быстро, пытаясь вернуть контроль над своим телом.

— Что насчет твоих… — Стив останавливается и машет рукой, чтобы закончить фразу.

— Ну, если я не ошибаюсь, то ужин уже начался, и они не вернутся в течение пары часов, либо сплетничая, либо куря сигары, — отвечает Баки.

— Они, наверное, ищут тебя, — говорит Стив.

— Да, но мне плевать, — отвечает он, ухмыляясь Стиву. Тот улыбается только шире, наклоняясь, чтобы жестко поцеловать Баки. — Пойдём, твои штаны меня весь день мучают.

— Почему? Что с ними не так? — хмурится Стив.

Баки смеется над наивностью Стива, глядя на его искреннее замешательство. Он хватает его за руку.

— Они всё ещё на тебе, вот что с ними не так, — говорит он, снова смеясь, когда он слышит тихое "оу" позади себя.

— Знаешь, тебе повезло, что ты так красив, — говорит Баки, пока тянет Стива вверх по лестнице.

— Заткнись.

**Стив**

— Нихрена себе, — выдыхает Стив, войдя в каюту Баки. Или, вернее сказать, покои. — Это… это больше, чем моя квартира в Бруклине, — Стив бродит по комнате, рассматривая всю мебель, декорированную в викторианском стиле. Диван, вероятно, стоит больше, чем целая квартира Стива. Один камин занимает больше места, чем вся его кухня. Он проводит пальцем по лаковому покрытию, отслеживая тонкости дизайна, рассматривая вазы и цветы, которые в них стоят.  
— Всё это так нелепо, — говорит Баки, с насмешкой фыркая и одновременно заглядывая за все двери, чтобы убедиться, что они одни. — Никому не нужно такое количество места, никого даже не волнует этот ужасно некрасивый декор.

Стив принимает во внимание его слова, пока оглядывает покои. Они действительно ужасны. Но вместо этого он говорит:  
— А они знают толк в дизайне, — растягивая губы в улыбке.

Баки смотрит на Стива, качая головой, и указывает на него указательным пальцем, все еще с улыбкой в глазах.

— Ты сопляк, — говорит он, подходя ближе. — Теперь раздевайся.

— Есть, сэр, — отвечает Стив, ухмыляясь, пока наклоняется, чтобы встретиться губами с Баки, который щелкает его подтяжками, отстёгивая их от талии Стива. Стив избавляется от ботинок и брюк, Баки помогает стянуть их с бедер, удерживая его во время не очень-то грациозного вылезания из упавших штанов, и они медленно подбираются к двери, Стив может только предположить, что это комната Баки.  
Они ударяются о дверной косяк, пока двигаются вслепую, проходя по ковру, наткнувшись на комод, не прекращая поцелуя. Баки начинает снимать с себя пиджак и брюки — и это дается ему куда тяжелее, чем Стиву, который как-то умудряется нащупать молнию и помочь ему раздеться.

— Рубашка, — бормочет Баки ему в рот, стягивая так сильно мешающий ему предмет одежды. Он кусает губы Стива и сильнее льнёт к нему, и Стив быстро всё понимает. Когда он отстраняется от Баки, то практически срывает с себя рубашку, в растерянности наблюдая за борьбой Баки со своим воротником, и садится на другую сторону кровати. В конце концов, Баки разрывает собственную рубашку, роясь в своём туалетном столике, но его спина закрывает Стиву всё содержимое ящика, а потом он протягивает ему небольшой тюбик. _Оу_. Стив смотрит на него, вытаращив глаза в немом вопросе, а Баки пожимает на это плечами.

— В богатстве есть свои плюсы, — ухмыляется он. Его губы невероятно красные. Стив сглатывает, когда понимает — это из-за него.

— Постель, — говорит Баки, и Стив карабкается на неё, ложится и, одетый только в носки и нижнее бельё, ждёт. Он всматривается в открытый балдахин, висящий над ним — занавески, завязанные на четырех столбах — и кладет голову на плюшевое изголовье, наслаждаясь его мягкостью, когда Баки незаметно подкрадывается, снимая с него носки и бросая их в сторону. Он ставит тюбик на кровать и седлает бёдра Стива, улыбаясь ему.

Стив сразу же тянется к Баки, поглаживая рукой его бедро, кружа пальцем по тазовой кости. Он смотрит вверх на сидящего верхом Баки и чувствует себя совершенно неземным. Баки — неземной, Стиву так повезло. И когда Баки поднимает брови, глядя на него, Стив скользит рукой по его телу, под его нижнее белье, обхватывая ладонями голую кожу. Его бёдра дёргаются на встречу прикосновению, и он наклоняется, чтобы благодарно поцеловать Стива, и делает то же самое. Их руки работают в одном ритме, пока они ёрзают в постели и скулят друг другу в рты, и Стиву кажется, что ему нечем дышать, но он ни за что не попросит Баки остановиться.

— Баки, — он шумно дышит, целуя его в шею. — Бак.

Он гладит его бедра, схватившись другой рукой за запястье Баки, скользя им по своей пояснице.

— Да, прости, — говорит Баки, оторвавшись от поцелуя и глубоко дыша. — Если честно, я думал об этом с того момента, когда ты рисовал меня этим утром, — говорит он гораздо спокойнее, чем Стив ожидал. Это занимает у Стива мгновение, но потом он вспоминает, скидывает с себя нижнее белье и разводит ноги, улыбаясь. Баки смотрит на него с неприкрытым голодом, наклоняется и целует его в бедренную косточку, касается губами чуть выше дорожки волос внизу живота, ведёт по ней пальцами. Баки убирает руки, снимая с себя последнюю часть одежды, и затем находит в складках постельного белья тюбик со смазкой и опускается на колени между ног Стива. Стив смотрит на него, принимая — принимая полностью, поглощая взглядом каждую деталь. Он чувствует, как что-то сжимается у него в груди. Баки садится, размазывая смазку по пальцам, и улыбается, глядя на Стива сверху вниз. Наклоняется и целует его, тяжело дыша.

— Готов? — спрашивает он, и Стив кивает. Да, да, _да._

Его пальцы холодные и скользкие, и Стив откровенно стонет от этих ощущений. Баки растягивает его, а Стив лишь ёрзает ногами по матрасу с языком Баки между зубами. Сконцентрированный. Сосредоточенный. Прекрасный. Стиву хочется его поцеловать. Он манит Баки рукой к себе с каким-то немым отчаяньем в глазах. Баки подается вперед, позволяя Стиву зарыться пальцами в его волосы и скользнуть языком в рот. Стива потряхивает, когда Баки добавляет второй палец, а затем ещё один. А затем Стив перестаёт его целовать и просто скулит, закусывая губу.

— Баки, — зовёт он с мольбой в голосе, задыхаясь от желания. Воздуха в лёгких становится катастрофически мало.

Баки кивает и снова засасывает его губу. Затем вынимает пальцы и пристраивается, направляя себя рукой, не переставая гладить пальцами бёдра Стива. Он мягко толкается внутрь, и Стив притягивает его к себе, скрестив ноги у него на пояснице и выпуская стон.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Баки, сразу же замерев, внимательно оглядывая Стива. Соединиться с ним в единое целое — так чертовски правильно.

— Да, да. _Двигайся_ , пожалуйста, — практически умоляет Стив, и Баки незамедлительно повинуется, наклонившись вперед, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на груди Стива.

Их бёдра встречаются с неприличным пошлым шлепком, давление внутри увеличивается с каждым проникновением Баки, от которого внутри Стива зарождается удовольствие, он ощущает его порой даже слишком сильно. Его сердце колотится, тело горит огнём, а Баки здесь, прямо над ним, с ним, его. Он крепко сжимает простынь в руке с ощущением, будто его грудь вот-вот расширится и взорвётся. Он чувствует восторг, невесомый, неописуемый. Баки заставляет его чувствовать всё это впервые в жизни. Он напоминает ему о Нью-Йорке, его мироощущении, доброте людей, чувстве принадлежности, общности, собственном "я". Смелость, которая скрывается глубоко внутри него, несмотря на всё, в чём он погряз; юмор, который он ставит выше своей грусти, его способность любить, несмотря на всё то, что он пережил. Стив видит всё это, принимает всё, держит это в своём сердце, пока Баки трахает его так, что кровать характерно поскрипывает с каждым толчком, и ласкает свободной рукой. Стив не знает, что случится, когда они приплывут и сойдут с корабля, но он знает, что никогда не забудет этого, и надеется сохранить это в памяти навсегда. Надеется остаться с Баки.

Вскоре тело Стива пронзает сладкой судорогой, которая заставляет подогнуться пальцы на ногах, он брызгает тёплым себе на живот и на грудь, непроизвольно сжимая Баки внутри с его именем на губах. Баки по-прежнему двигается в нём, довольно постанывая, и вскоре срывается на беспорядочные рывки, вздрагивает и наконец изливается внутрь. Баки валится на грудь Стива, тяжело дыша. Целует его кожу, и Стив проводит рукой по его спутанным волосам.

— Стив, — шепчет Баки, уткнувшись ему в плечо, обнимая рукой поперёк живота. Стив прижимается губами к его лбу, слышит, как Баки урчит в его плечо. — Блять.

— Мы только что сделали это, но мы можем устроить второй раунд, если хочешь, — говорит Стив, и гордо ухмыляется, когда Баки крепче его обхватывает.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что ты грёбаный сопляк? — Баки смеётся ему в руку, опаляя своим дыханием.

— Да, и не один раз, даже перед тем, как велел мне раздеться, — отвечает Стив, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Баки, дразня, испытывая. Баки снова смеётся, освещая всё внутри Стива, хватает его за шею и притягивает для поцелуя. Стив поворачивается на бок и обнимает Баки, кладя руку ему на спину. Баки переплетает их ноги, целуя его медленно и нежно. Сладко. Стив не возражал бы остаться здесь навсегда.  
Баки отстраняется и кладёт голову на грудь Стива, вырисовывая на его коже невидимые узоры. Стив держит руку на пояснице Баки, едва касаясь пальцами его ягодиц. Так они и лежат, переплетаясь конечностями, уставшие и довольные. Вокруг тишина, только звук их дыхания наполняет комнату.

— Стив? — зовёт Баки, и есть что-то в его голосе, что-то ужасно неуверенное и полное надежды, что-то важное. Стив сжимает его бок, побуждая продолжить, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Ты бы… я хотел спросить… Ты пойдешь со мной? — продолжает он, и Стив сразу понимает, что он имеет в виду, о чём просит. Его сердце пропускает удар, этот вопрос застаёт врасплох. Он не думал — он даже не знал, хотел ли этого Баки. Но это… Баки ёрзает у него под боком. Стив, очевидно, затянул с ответом, и ему становится неловко за это.

— Да, — наконец отвечает Стив, проводя кончиком указательного пальца по спине Баки. Он тут же поднимает голову, и Стив видит неприкрытое ликование в каждой чёрточке его лица и хочет сделать всё, чтобы его лицо оставалось таким же счастливым постоянно. — Да, мы можем жить в моей квартире в Бруклине, это будет здорово. На Монтегю все кажутся замечательными и приятным. Там в паре минут ходьбы есть отель Святого Джорджа и военно-морская верфь. Это… не роскошно, но вполне достаточно, чтобы жить нам с тобой. Ну, и с Сэмом.

Широкая улыбка, которую он получает в ответ, согревает его, наполняет энергией. Баки устремляется вперед, прижимает свои губы к его, сам обхватывает Стива.

— Давай, чёрт возьми, сделаем это, — Баки прокладывает дорожку поцелуев вдоль челюсти Стива, по его шее, опускаясь у ключицам и возвращаясь наверх, чтобы накрыть его губы. Стив выдыхает в поцелуй, накрывая шею Баки рукой. Он чувствует себя слишком окрылённым, слишком счастливым. Он крепче сжимает Баки в объятиях.

***

Быть застуканными невестой Баки — не самый лучший момент в жизни Стива. Хотя они и были уже почти полностью одеты, но кровать по-прежнему была смята, а волосы Баки не уложены гелем, стоит ли говорить о подтяжках и обуви Стива, разбросанных по разным углам комнаты и руках Баки, лежащих на его пояснице. То, как они отскочили друг от друга, только подтвердило всё произошедшее здесь ранее. Стив попытался закрыть лицо руками, чтобы скрыть выступивший румянец, но это оказалось бесполезно. Наташа скрестила руки на груди и постучала ногой, ошеломлённо ухмыляясь.

— Вам очень повезло, что вошла я, а не твоя мать, — это всё, что она говорит, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь. Она твёрдой походкой подходит к туалетному столику, по пути поглаживая щёку Баки. Его лицо одновременно остолбеневшее и шокированное, но, тем не менее, спокойное. Стив немного растерялся, когда увидел, что он поднимается и помогает ей снять драгоценности, но почти сразу догадывается, что для них это рутинное занятие. Стив старается подавить то удушающее чувство в груди, потому что понимает, что у них, _естественно_ , есть повседневные привычки. Конечно, у них есть нюансы в отношениях, какого рода они не были бы. Довольно... необычные отношения. Их можно назвать романтическими, но не подразумевающими влечения — Стив восхищается этим. Ему хочется поблагодарить Наташу за то, что у Баки есть кто-то, кому можно доверять. Даже если она стала частью его жизни не так давно.

— Стивен, — зовёт она, размахивая его собственным носком, который до этого лежал на ее туалетном столике. — Вам это может понадобиться.

Она позабавлено улыбается ему, когда он забирает носок, и её взгляд мечется между им и Баки, чьи щеки то розовеют в мгновение ока. Стив усмехается и оставляет невесомый поцелуй на щеке Баки. Его лицо наконец расслабляется, и он помогает вынуть заколки из Наташиных волос. Стив находит остальные элементы своей одежды, валяющиеся на полу, стараясь не прислушиваться к их шёпоту.

— Они должны скоро вернуться, — комментирует Наташа, когда её кудри наконец свободно спадают на плечи. Она встаёт и помогает Баки поправить рубашку, снова погладив его по щеке, пока делает это. — Не волнуйся, если что — я не видела тебя весь вечер.

Баки улыбается и сжимает её запястье, целуя руку.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, отходя от неё на несколько шагов, и, обувшись, хватает за руку Стива и выводит его из своей каюты.

— Это было… ужасно, — смеется Баки уже снаружи, уперев локти в перила палубы.

— Нееет, я так не думаю, — говорит Стив, подталкивая его плечом, когда он не поднимает голову с рук. — Серьезно. Она и правда…

— Да, — заканчивает за него Баки, подняв голову, и на его лице появляется светлая улыбка. — Я не лгал, когда говорил, что люблю ее.

Стив берёт его за руку, обхватывая ладонь Баки. Проводит кончиками пальцев по линиям на его ладонях, перемещается вверх к его пальцам, щекоча кожу. Он скользит пальцами вокруг его кисти, выводя на ней различные узоры, смотрит, как Баки наблюдает за ним, разглядывает небольшой изгиб его губ, гладкую кожу щеки, изгиб носа, глубокую морщинку на лбу, когда он смотрит вниз. Стив сцепляет их пальцы вместе, крепко сжимая, наблюдая, как Баки расплывается в улыбке.

— Я рад, что она была у тебя, даже если не в той роли, в которой ты хотел или нуждался.

Баки снова сжимает его руку, переворачивает их кисти и поглаживает пальцами костяшки Стива. Он не говорит ни слова, но Стив видит, как двигается его кадык. Лунный свет растекается по его лицу, и Стив задается вопросом, сколько времени они лежали в постели. Он хочет посмотреть на закат с Баки. Может быть, завтра? Он протягивает руку и накрывает ею щёку Баки, поворачивая его лицо к себе. Его глаза блестят уже по-другому, в них отражаются звёзды, а лицо расслабляется, на губах появляется ленивая улыбка. Он прислоняется лбом ко лбу Стива, едва ударяясь, и растягивает губы в улыбке.

Они любуются звёздами некоторое время, слушая, как волны ударяются о корпус корабля, чувствуя, как ветер развивает их волосы и трепет одежду. Холодок начинает пробираться Стиву под одежду, но, когда он прижимается к Баки, то тепла его тела хватает, чтобы согреть его и успокоить.

— Джеймс?

Баки мгновенно отскакивает от Стива, напрягаясь всем телом, когда поворачивается, чтобы поприветствовать группу женщин, одна из которых, по предположению Стива, является его матерью. О, _замечательно_.

— Матушка, добрый вечер.

Она осматривает Стива с презрением — это так очевидно, когда она разглядывает его мешковатую одежду и потрепанные подтяжки, осуждая сам факт его существования, когда обращается к своему сыну:

— Мы не видели тебя весь день, — говорит она с каким-то неприкрытым ядом в голосе. Остальные женщины останавливаются по обеим сторонам от неё, наблюдая за стоящими перед ними молодыми людьми.

— Я прошу прощения, что покинул вас этим утром, — только и говорит он, выставляя все тридцать два в своей фирменной улыбке первого класса. Стив так её ненавидит.

— Мы обсудим это позже, — отвечает она, и ее тон говорит сам за себя, мельком глядя на Стива: " _Пойдём, оставь этот третьеклассный мусор позади_ ". У Баки не остаётся шанса проявить вежливость и представить Стива, он лишь отходит от него на несколько шагов и следует за матерью, которая уходит вместе с остальными с прямыми спинами и вздернутыми носами. Баки поворачивает голову назад, произносит Стиву одними губами: "Прости", скривив лицо в негодовании и обернув обе руки вокруг своей шеи. Стив смеётся и решает быть банальным, посылая ему воздушный поцелуй. Баки подыгрывает, ловит его и засовывает в карман, прежде чем убежать, чтобы вытерпеть весь тот ад, что его ждёт. Стив может только погрустить за него, но теперь у Баки хотя бы есть он, к которому можно сбежать от всего этого. Стив ни за что не хочет это испортить.

**ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ, 14 АПРЕЛЯ 1912**

Стив не видится с Баки весь день.

**Баки**

Его мать весь день ни на шаг не отпускает его от себя. Его рука переплетается с Наташиной, её зонтик скрывает их от лучей солнца. Её отец идёт впереди с матерью Баки и главным инженером, мистером Старком, и хвастается кораблём. Он без умолку болтает о сложности строения судна, размахивая руками по сторонам, звеня цепью карманных часов. На первый взгляд он казался гораздо скромнее, чем был на самом деле. Но Баки невольно отмечает, что каждый, по сравнению с отцом Наташи и его матерью, показался бы невероятно скромным.

Баки скучно. Нат то и дело сжимает его руку, заставляя его быть внимательнее ко всему происходящему.  
Они прогуливаются по палубе, проходя мимо спортзала, в котором Баки так ни разу и не побывал, минуя ряды шлюпок и останавливаясь на рулевой рубке. Там они встречаются с капитаном Фьюри, который с гордостью говорит о курсе и погоде, обещая раннее прибытие в Нью-Йорк во вторник вечером. Это облегчает вес в груди Баки. Осталось всего лишь два дня. Ещё два дня, и он будет со Стивом. Наедине. Вместе. Счастливыми.

Баки не совсем уверен, почему им устроили весь этот тур по кораблю, если только не из-за его матери и её очередной причины так агрессивно утвердить себя в первом классе. Напоминание о том, что она все ещё "первоклассная" и намеревается быть ею ещё очень долго; это заставляет Баки нахмуриться, когда он думает о своем решении сбежать от неё, таким образом разрушая все её мечты. Она будет в порядке. Она поймёт, что в жизни могут быть не только деньги, что они не воскресят его отца.

Капитан рассказывает им о различных механизмах работы, и мистер Старк часто добавляет свои комментарии. Он говорит о тактике рулевого управления, объясняет связь между ним и его подчинёнными — рабочими, которые трудятся в машинных отделениях, дежурными смотрителями на наблюдательных постах, а также мистером Старком. Бодрый командный дух необходим, чтобы поддерживать слаженную работу этого судна. Баки думает, что это огромный труд. Большая ответственность.

Их разговор прерывает член экипажа.

— Сэр, поступило ещё одно предупреждение о дрейфующих айсбергах, на этот раз от Ноордама, — он протягивает Фьюри бумагу, и тот внимательно её изучает, после чего кивает матросу, позволяя ему идти.

— Не беспокойтесь, — уверяет он, заметив тревожное выражение на лицах окружающих. — Это обычное явление в это время года.

Его глаза опускаются влево, когда он договаривает, и Баки смотрит на него с любопытством, но все остальные, кажется, успокаиваются. Баки извиняется перед всеми и собирается попрощаться, намереваясь вернуться в свои покои. Старк подгоняет всех остальных, продолжая экскурсию.

— Мистер Старк, простите, я тут подсчитала кое-что. Количество спасательных шлюпок и сколько всего в них мест. Вы уж извините, но выходит, что для всех пассажиров мест не хватит, — вдруг говорит Наташа, внимательно глядя на главного инженера.

Старк поворачивается к Наташе, щурясь от яркого солнца.

— От вас ничего не скроешь, Наташа. Вообще-то, я спроектировал новые шлюпбалки, чтобы разместить ещё ряд шлюпок вот в этом месте, — отвечает он, показывая рукой на свободное место на палубе, и продолжает, скривившись от досады: — Но, понимаете, кое-кому показалось, что на палубе станет тесно и нарушится красота судна, поэтому я остался в меньшинстве. Но это скорее хорошо, судно в отличном состоянии, и скоро мы будем в Нью-Йорке.

— К чему зря загромождать палубу на непотопляемом судне? — усмехается Наташин отец, слегка стукнув тростью одну из шлюпок.

— Можете спать спокойно, мисс Романова. Я построил хороший лайнер. Мощный и надёжный. Шлюпки вам не понадобятся. Продолжим экскурсию, следующая остановка в машинном отделении.

Они продолжают прогулку до края палубы, наблюдая с мостика за людьми, слоняющимися по нижней палубе. Мать Баки с укором говорит о людях третьего класса внизу, отец Наташи сразу же подхватывает, делясь своим негативным мнением, пока они смотрят на них сверху вниз. Мистер Старк ничего не сказал, но бросил на них обоих довольно презрительный взгляд.

Баки ищет среди людей внизу Стива. Он пытается взглядом найти его на корме, но обзор отсюда ограничен, и блики солнца слишком ярко отражаются от поверхности океана. Однако, он заметил Сэма и Клинта, сидящих на одной из скамеек. Они не видят его, потому что слишком погружены в свой разговор. За их взаимодействием довольно забавно наблюдать со стороны. Какие они свободные и яркие.

Нат дёргает его за локоть, опуская голову немного вниз. Он прилагает все усилия, чтобы следовать за её взглядом немного мимо Сэма и Клинта, и видит, как Стив идёт к ним навстречу. Пшеничного цвета волосы будто исчезают в солнечном свете, он смотрит исподлобья, сгорбив плечи. Как это возможно, что Баки успел так сильно за ним соскучиться, хотя они виделись только вчера вечером? Он отбрасывает эти мысли, не отрывая глаз от Стива, умоляя его посмотреть вверх.

Стив присоединяется к Сэму и Клинту, активно жестикулируя во время разговора. Его рубашка вздымается на ветру, идеально повторяя форму его тела. Они смеются, в то время как Стив хмурится, хлопает руками по груди. Сэм заключает его в объятия, и Баки так отчаянно хочет оказаться там с ними. Со Стивом. С его рукой, перекинутой через плечо Баки. Он вздыхает, и Наташа поглаживает его руку.

Но затем Стив смотрит вверх, видит Баки, и его лицо моментально становится счастливее. Баки не отводит взгляд, стараясь передать так много эмоций, извинений, чувств. _Мне очень жаль_ , и _я ненавижу это, я ненавижу быть здесь с ними, не будучи с тобой_. Но Нат дёргает его за руку, уводит следом за их родителями, оставляя Стива позади. Он поворачивает голову назад и видит печаль на лице Стива, хотя уголки его губ и подняты вверх, и Баки так хочется вернуться к нему. Удержать его и спрятать на оставшиеся два дня на корабле. Но Стив исчезает у Баки из виду прежде, чем он успевает ему улыбнуться.

***

Ужин проходит бессмысленно, как обычно. Болтовня не прекращается, формируясь в бесконечный шум у Баки в голове. Он невидящим взглядом смотрит в тарелку, улыбаясь и кивая, когда ему что-то говорят, а остальное время остается незамеченным. Заброшенным. Так типично. Бусинки на платье его матери, сидящей рядом, регулярно позвякивают, как бы беспрерывно напоминая _оставаться здесь_. Хотелось бы ему знать, чем сейчас занят Стив, хотелось бы не гадать, а быть с ним рядом и видеть. Может быть, сегодня он сможет заснуть в его объятиях, вместо Наташиных?

Затишье начинает исчезать по мере наступления ночи, толпы людей оставляют свои пустые тарелки, удаляясь из столовой. Большинство женщин остаются, чтобы продолжить свои разговоры о различных скандалах и обо всём остальном, о чем только могут секретничать. Вскоре все мужчины вспоминают о том, что их ждёт бренди, и отец Наташи пытается утащить Баки вместе с ними, но Наташа изображает усталость и просит Баки проводить её обратно в свои покои. Он удивлён, что их родители всё покупаются на эту игру, они ведь довольно часто так делают — освобождают себя от всей этой первоклассной бессмыслицы. Они желают всем доброй ночи, и Наташа опирается на Баки, пока они поднимаются по лестнице.

— Это никогда не устареет, — смеётся Наташа, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону вместе с Баки. Она останавливается у дверей и отходит от него, смотря сострадательным и освежающим взглядом, это то, на что он всегда может рассчитывать, чтобы сократить пребывание за столом. Ну, по крайней мере, ещё на пару дней. Она проводит рукой по его волосам, поправляет прядь возле уха. — Иди, — говорит она, опуская руку.

Он оборачивает руки вокруг ее тонкой талии, цепляя волосами поля шляпы.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — выдыхает он и обнимает её крепче, вдыхает легкий запах парфюма, запоминая как можно больше деталей, связанных с ней, пока не поздно.

— Пожалуйста, — она отклоняется и целует его в щеку. — Ты ничего не будешь помнить об этом, ни о ком из нас. Ты будешь со своим мальчиком, будешь жить гораздо счастливее, чем когда-либо мог здесь. Мы останемся лишь давним воспоминанием.

— Нет, — он качает головой и упирается руками в её плечи. — Нет. Не ты. Ты... тебя я никогда не смогу забыть. Я никогда не хотел бы.

Она только улыбается, снова проводя рукой по его лицу, прежде чем отвернуться. Она входит в их комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. Он думает, что её будущий муж будет самым везучим человеком на планете. Куда более везучим, чем он сам.

Он проверяет палубу, ищет Стива в темноте, обыскивает судно от носа до кормы, но ничего не находит. Он устремляется в его комнату, уже успев устать, пока оказался на палубе G. Этот Корабль Мечты действительно впечатляющий. Баки наконец замечает его, идущего в одиночестве по коридору и решает исполнить собственную прихоть: бежит по коридору и прыгает ему на спину, и они оба падают на пол.

Стив стонет под ним.

— Что еще за… Баки? — недоумевает он, когда Баки громко смеется ему в ухо.

Баки целует его в шею, перед тем как встать на ноги. Он помогает Стиву подняться и тут же оказывается прижатым к противоположной стене, руки Стива сжимают его бёдра, и их губы тут же встречаются. Баки немного сопротивляется давлению, но всё равно отвечает на поцелуй. Запускает пальцы Стиву в волосы и засасывает его губы, притягивая ближе. Удивительно, как сильно он скучал по этому, удивительно, как быстро он привык быть со Стивом, удивительно, как сильно ему это нравится, нравится всё происходящее.

— Стив, — он выдыхает, прислонившись своим лбом к его. — Прости за сегодняшний день, моя мать не упускала меня из виду.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Стив, поместив свои большие ладони на руки Баки. — Я понимаю. И теперь ты здесь.

Он тепло улыбается, глядя на Баки большими и счастливыми глазами, выражающими неподдельную радость или даже гордость за него.

Чем там гордиться, Баки не знает, потому что он не сделал ровным счётом ничего. Ничего из того, что Стив делает для него. Стив зажигает в его глазах звёзды, озаряет всё внутри, электризует его сердце. Он целует его снова, мягко и сладко, томительно.

— Кстати, у меня хорошие новости, — говорит он, продолжая даже тогда, когда Стив урчит, уткнувшись в его шею. — Мы должны прибыть в Нью-Йорк во вторник вечером. Во вторник мы будем…

Стив снова целует его с улыбкой на губах. Он гладит пальцем щёку Баки, ласкает его кожу, щекочет его веки своими длинными ресницами.

— Надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что должен заплатить половину аренды, — говорит Стив, растягивая губы в хитрой улыбке.

Баки... Баки на самом деле даже не думал о том, что будет значить оставить семью. В его распоряжении больше не будет денег. По крайней мере, не в таком количестве. Ему придется работать — он _смог бы_ работать. У него есть возможность быть чем-то большим, чем избалованным богачом, обсуждающим политику, потягивая виски. Возникшее внутри него чувство трудно описать. Он думает, что это, должно быть, смешно — с нетерпением ждать, чтобы начать работать, когда большинство предпочли бы поменяться с ним местами. Если бы они только знали, что это действительно влечёт за собой. Он задумывается, прикусывает губу и смотрит на Стива.

— Ты говорил, что там рядом есть морская верфь? Они берут на работу в доках?

— Наверное, им всегда нужна лишняя пара свободных рук. Бак, знаешь, ты не должен, ты можешь работать где-то…

— Я хочу, — прерывает его Баки с решительным взглядом, пытаясь убедить Стива в том, что ему это нужно: сделать что-то самому, внести свой вклад, быть полезным. Иметь возможность выбирать. Это как раз то, что не является преимуществом первого класса. Он сглатывает и твердо кивает, и Стив снова гладит руками его скулы, проводя своими грубыми пальцами по гладко выбритой коже.

— Хорошо. Да, я знаю там одного парня, который может помочь, — говорит он, глядя мягко и понимающе. Он наклоняется и целует нижнюю губу Баки, не спеша углублять поцелуй, скользя по его потрескавшимся губам. Баки прижимается к нему, дышит в его рот. — Давай выйдем в коридор, — Стив переплетает их руки, уводит его от стены, в которую вжимал пару минут назад, и тянет прочь.

Стив почти приводит его в свою комнату, выждав мгновение, прежде чем отвернуться и уйти в другое место. Он поднимается по лестнице на палубу D, усиливая хватку на руке Баки. Они не спеша прогуливаются, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга. Баки касается своим плечом Стива, пока они идут по палубе. Удивительно, какими свободными они себя чувствуют эти несколько часов. Время приближается к одиннадцати, и уже практически никто, кроме них, не бродит по коридорам. Остальные либо спят, либо веселятся внизу. Баки улыбается, напевает что-то себе под нос и кладёт голову на плечо Стива. Тот оставляет невесомый, почти призрачный поцелуй на макушке Баки. Они подходят к небольшому помещению. Внутри только несколько стульев и какой-то мусор, разбросанный по полу, в остальном комната абсолютно пуста.

— Как любезно со стороны Уайт Стар Лайн* предоставить нам собственную маленькую каморку для встреч, — язвительно комментирует Стив, указывая на пространство вокруг. Баки даже не может успокоить его — было бы оскорбительно попытаться это оправдать. Помещение ужасное. Оно просторное и с ровным деревянным полом, но тем не менее ужасно. Оно больше похоже на зал ожидания, чем на комнату отдыха.  
Но Стив пожимает плечами и тянет Баки внутрь. Перебирает ногами и выгибает спину, смотря вниз.

— Если честно, никогда не умел танцевать, — застенчиво говорит он и притягивает Баки ближе к своей груди.

Баки охотно идёт ему навстречу. Он не танцевал уже долгое время, по крайней мере, не так, чтобы танец приносил ему удовольствие, да и вообще. Но здесь, со Стивом, вдвоём в этой комнате, он думает — почему бы и нет? Одна его рука покоится на пояснице Стива, уцепившись пальцами за подтяжки, а другой он держит Стива за руку, упираясь в его грудь.

— Это не очень трудно, — говорит Баки, вспоминая все танцы, которые ему довелось станцевать в жизни, репетиции для свадьбы. Он откашливается и продолжает: — Большинство танцев — это просто повторение нескольких движений. Вот, — он выравнивает правую ногу, давая Стиву шагнуть с ним.

— Левую ногу ставь сюда, теперь шаг назад, качнись правой назад, шаг, шаг опять с правой, качнись, ноги вместе, а затем снова, — он ведёт Стива, медленно, смотрит, как он неловко перебирает ногами, пока покачивается вслед за Баки, а потом они танцуют вальс. Без музыки, плевать на неё. Стив начинает слишком задумываться об этом, и пару раз спотыкается, постоянно наступая Баки на ноги.

— Всё нормально, да, просто… Не думай ни о чём, хорошо? Просто двигайся. Двигайся со мной. Смотри на меня.

Стив устремляет на него свои невозможно голубые глаза, изо всех сил сосредотачиваясь на том, как Баки подсчитывает шаги вслух, хотя сам почти теряет ритм. Так напряжённо смотрит в глаза Стива, и мир вокруг них вдруг становится нечётким, ведь все внимание Баки сосредоточено лишь на мужчине, стоящем перед ним, на его глазах, носу, губах. На его сердце. Он прижимает к нему свою ладонь, чувствуя каждый удар. Их танец становится неспешным, оба тянутся друг к другу для поцелуя, прижимаясь ближе, чем позволяет вальс. Они медленно качаются из стороны в сторону, Стив прижимается щекой поверх головы Баки, пока тот держит голову на его груди, а руку на сердце. Теплые руки Стива оборачиваются вокруг него, и сцепляются в замок за спиной.

Он думает об этих нескольких днях на корабле, как сильно он боялся этого путешествия перед тем, как… перед всем этим, в принципе. Он вдруг чувствует какую-то радость за то, что его семья так отвратительна, настолько, что он сбежал тогда на корму корабля полюбоваться звёздами, и встретил Стива. Кажется, ему есть за что их благодарить, но… Наверное, он вряд ли подарил бы им даже такую маленькую, но важную частичку себя. Ещё одну частичку. Это его. И только его. То, что они не смогут забрать у него, чтобы использовать, чтобы уничтожить. Это несправедливо: всё это давление, которое приходит с таким положением. Все горести, которые идут с ним рука об руку. Хотя он теперь понимает, что они сопровождают жизнь каждого человека. От Стива до Наташи, всегда есть вещи, которые стоит отстаивать, негласные правила, которые необходимо соблюдать. Нормы, которые были установлены задолго до их рождения, и которым нужно следовать. Это нечестно: взвалить на их плечи такой груз, заставить придерживаться своего класса, своего окружения. Нормы, ожидания, разрушения. Он обнимает Стива крепче, выдыхая в его рубашку. Это всё слишком нечестно.

— Эй, пойдем со мной, — зовёт Баки, отстраняясь от Стива. Щекой, которая была прижата к теплой груди Стива, он теперь отчётливо чувствует прохладный воздух.

— Куда мы идем? — спрашивает Стив, шагая рядом с ним, переплетает их пальцы вместе и следует за ним вверх по лестнице.

— В то место, куда ты заслуживаешь попасть, — это всё, что он говорит в ответ, усиливая хватку в ладони Стива. Он останавливается в коридоре, поворачивается и обхватывает лицо Стива своими руками, прижимая его губы к своим. Поцелуй выходит жёстким, они будто сливаются в одно целое на мгновение. Стив обнимает его и прижимается ещё ближе. Баки тянется назад, проводя большим пальцем по щеке Стива, а тот улыбается ему своей полуулыбкой, от которой на щеке снова появляется ямочка, и Баки, отстранившись, продолжает вести его вверх по лестнице, не размыкая рук.

Они идут по мостовой палубе прямо к лестнице, ведущей мимо прогулочной палубы и рядов шлюпок, и тогда Стив замедляется, еле волоча ноги.

— Нет, Баки, _нет_ , — протестует он, пытаясь помешать Баки затащить себя на лестницу. — Мне нельзя было находиться в бассейне, и мне определенно не разрешено быть здесь. Что если кто-то увидит? Я же из третьего…

— Ты — человек, — резко прерывает его Баки. — Человек, обладающий правами и значимостью. Ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы тебя засунули на самую низкую палубу, пока обладающие трастовыми фондами и вопиющей безнравственностью прогуливаются по этой палубе, хвастаясь своими жилетами и нарядными платьями. Нет. Это судно. Оно для людей. Ты человек, и тебе можно пойти туда, куда тебе, блять, хочется. Никто не должен говорить, что эта палуба не для тебя. Ты заплатил за свой билет на борт, ты горбатился для того, чтобы попасть сюда, попасть домой. Ты заплатил деньги за то, чтобы насладиться каждой частью Титаника. Так что пойдём, — Баки прыгает вверх по лестнице, протягивая руку Стиву. — Они и так многого тебя лишили.

Стив смотрит на него с пустым лицом, замерев на мгновение, не протягивая руку Баки. Его брови поднимаются, и на щеке появляется ямочка. Он светится так, как никогда прежде, и просовывает свою руку в его, позволяя Баки потянуть его вверх. Позволяя себе пойти наверх. Как только его ноги становятся на тот же уровень, что и ноги Баки, он сцепляет руки на его талии и целует в губы.

— Ты слишком хорош для всего того, через что тебя заставили пройти, Джеймс Барнс.

Баки качает головой, его волосы щекочут кожу Стива, и он произносит:

— Нет, нет. Это скорее ты. Ты самый добрый, сильный... ты лучший человек из тех, кого я знаю.

— Я не могу принять это за комплимент, потому что вокруг тебя много дерьмовых людей, — говорит Стив, расплываясь в улыбке, и прижимается губами ко лбу Баки.

— Заткнись, сопляк.

И несмотря на это, он всё же продолжает. Хочет, чтобы Стив знал это, поверил в это. Потому что это правда. Нельзя позволять кому-то вроде него просто ходить и думать, что он является чем-то меньшим, чем он есть на самом деле. Баки не хочет, чтобы он слушал суровые голоса мира, хочет, чтобы он знал, кем является; он хочет, чтобы он выбился из этой грязи, из общества этих отвратительных людей. Потому что он уже это делает. Потому что он даёт свет Баки. Как маяк.

— Нет, ты можешь. Пожалуйста. Я действительно имею это в виду, — произносит Баки и обнимает его, прижавшись лицом к его рубашке. Он _должен_ знать.

Стив проводит руками по волосам Баки, прижимая его еще ближе. Он невесомо проводит губами по его волосам, опускаясь поцелуями вдоль его головы, затем берет его лицо в свои руки и заставляет Баки взглянуть на него.

— Я тоже имел в виду то, что говорил. Возможно, ты не захочешь это услышать, Бак, но ты тоже лучший из всех, кого я знаю.

Баки немного давится воздухом, глаза начинает пощипывать от теплоты внутри. Он тянется, чтобы поцеловать Стива, легко и целомудренно.

— Не говори Сэму об этом, — усмехается Баки и отстраняется. Он видит, как звезды танцуют в глазах Стива. — Ладно, я ведь привёл тебя сюда не просто так, правда?

Стив наклоняет голову и продолжает подниматься на палубу рядом с Баки.

— Это не такое уж и особенное место, — изрекает Стив, пожимая плечами, когда они добираются до перил на палубе юта. Баки был здесь всего несколько часов назад с семьей. В другом месте, с другими мыслями.

— А я о чём говорил? — Баки смеётся, закидывая голову назад. Единственное отличие заключается в том, что они на верхнем ярусе корабля, и это говорит само за себя, нет нужды ничего объяснять. — Хотя, тут довольно неплохой вид, — добавляет он, и Стив кивает, соглашаясь. Он устремляет глаза в ночное небо, открывая взору свою бледную длинную шею с выпирающими венами. Баки кладёт туда руку, слегка сжимая, чувствуя пальцами позвонки Стива. Кожа Стива холодная, как, наверное, и у Баки, но он проводит ладонью по его загривку, чтобы унять жажду прикосновений.

Он наклоняется и не спеша ласкает мочку уха Стива своими губами. Мышцы шеи Стива кажутся невероятно твердыми под рукой Баки, и он прихватывает его кожу зубами. Ведёт дорожку поцелуев вдоль челюсти Стива, двигаясь к щеке, касаясь уголка его губ. Стив раскрывает губы, повернув голову в сторону Баки, его рука соскальзывает на его поясницу.

Оглушающий пронзительный скрежет, пробивающийся сквозь тихий воздух, заставляет Стива от неожиданности удариться носом о скулу Баки, они оба теряют равновесие из-за грохота внизу. Они крепко хватаются за перила позади них, Баки всё ещё держится за шею Стива, а тот крепко сжимает его талию.

— Что за хрень?

Стив перебегает на другую сторону палубы, вглядывается за борт, но быстро понимает, что отсюда он ничего не увидит, и направляется на нижнюю палубу. Баки идёт за ним, услышав голоса тех немногих людей, которые ещё не спали. Они все смотрели в сторону правого борта, как и Стив с Баки, но было слишком темно, чтобы что-то увидеть. Одно было видно уж очень явно — рябь от воды стала сильнее, чем обычно. Баки слышит, как кто-то из моряков сообщает взволнованным пассажирам, что они потеряли лопасть винта или что-то подобное, но даже он понимает, что это звучит как полный бред.

— Бак, — Стив стучит по его плечу, указывая на нос корабля. Некоторые люди собирались там, у них под ногами валяется какая-то глыба. С каждым шагом в их сторону пульс Баки учащается — что это? Откуда здесь мог взяться лёд?..

— О чёрт, — он выдыхает, отступая назад. — Блять, блять, блять.

Он кладет руку на лоб, оттягивает волосы у самых корней. Он вспоминает о разговоре Фьюри с одним из его матросов. _Пиздец_. Стив обеспокоенно смотрит на него, сведя брови к переносице. Его большие руки успокаивающе ложатся на плечи Баки.

 — Это… лёд. Айсберг. Мы столкнулись с айсбергом. Капитан Фьюри получил предупреждение об этом, когда мы были в рубке. Он… блять, Стив...

Он видит, как осознание отображается на лице Стива, изменяя его черты, а его рот невольно ослабевает. Он поворачивает голову назад, наблюдая, как люди уже играют в какую-то игру с кусками льда, смеясь и дурачась. Баки качает головой, и Стив оглядывается, с трудом сглотнув ком в горле.

— Ну, это, наверное, нормально, да? Корабль же… Это ведь не может быть настолько плохо.

— Стив, мы оба слышали этот жуткий звук. Как по мне, это звучало очень плохо, — говорит Баки, выглядывая за борт. Отсюда видно царапины на черном корпусе судна, белые следы, оставленные льдом. Он думает, что видит что-то еще, смотрит дальше и щурится, если бы только было немного больше света…

— Баки, — зовёт Стив, потянув его за руку. — Давай просто подождём и посмотрим, стоит ли о чём-то волноваться? Пожалуйста, — он запускает руку в волосы Баки, смотря на него с мольбой в глазах, и Баки видит страх в его взгляде. Видит, как напряглось его тело, как застыли черты его лица в попытке прикинуть, насколько велика возможность катастрофы. Баки видит храбрость, которую Стив пытается изобразить.

— Давай пока успокоимся. Не нужно терзать себя зря, если это окажется пустяком.

Стив пытается освободить Баки от его негативного мышления, оградить его от этого. Отвлечь. Баки видит, что Стив уже знает, что он прав.

Но Баки всё равно кивает и целует его в губы. Он наконец замечает, что вокруг есть люди и их неодобрительные взгляды, но скоро у них появятся более важные дела, чем отношения двух мужчин, о которых стоит задуматься; они должны будут беспокоиться о своих жизнях.

**Стив**

Стив не ослабевает хватку на Баки, не отпускает, пока они плетутся по кораблю, пытаясь собрать какую-либо информацию. Его рука, наверное, уже болит, но Баки ничего не говорит, просто не размыкает их пальцы. Стив чувствует, как у него выступает липкий пот, беспокойство и тревога сами несут его ноги вперёд.

На палубы выходит всё больше людей, интересующихся, почему пол вибрирует и трясётся, создавая шум и переполох. Он слышит, как стучат каблуки матросов, суетящихся вокруг них, и _знает_. Знает, что они не доберутся до Нью-Йорка.

— Стив, — напряженным голосом зовёт Баки, стоя у него за спиной. Его глаза устремлены на капитана и того, кто, как Стив думает, и есть мистер Старк, в окружении членов экипажа и мужчин, у которых на лицах отчётливо читался страх. Они ходят по кругу и что-то бурно обсуждают в своей компании, бросая друг на друга измученные и полные лихорадочного отчаянья взгляды. Стив краем уха улавливает слова "удар", "под воду" и "вниз". Ему не нужно обладать какими-то глубокими, как у членов экипажа, познаниями в этой сфере, чтобы понять, что всё это значит.

Вторая рука Баки накрывает ладонь Стива сверху, сжимая. Стив чувствует его учащенный пульс прямо у своего запястья.

— Нат. Я должен сказать Наташе. Я…

Стив кивает, пытаясь убрать сухость из горла, чтобы быть способным говорить. Он должен найти Сэма. И Клинта. Его лучший друг, наверное, сейчас утомленно моргает, задумываясь, откуда такой шум; может быть, он не спал. Наверное, нет, ведь сейчас была только полночь. Стив... он просто надеется, что он не в своей каюте. Надеется, что Сэм сейчас на палубе, но Стив знает, как устроен мир, знает, что его не пустят наверх, пока не убедятся в безопасности людей первого класса. Он также знает, что ни за что на свете не оставит Сэма там, позади, и что Сэм не сдастся без боя. Он знает, что их Бруклинская квартира останется без присмотра, пока арендодатель не потеряет терпение и не выбьет дверь, чтобы поселить туда кого-то другого. Стив задумывается, найдут ли они его цветные карандаши под половицами.

Он... они были так близки. Нью-Йорк с Баки... чуть больше, чем через день. _Может быть_... он кашляет, давится. Нельзя настолько глупым, чтобы полагать, что для него найдётся место в спасательной шлюпке. Для Баки — да, но не для… он останавливается. Его сердце приняло решение быстрее, чем мозг, но ему больно думать об этом. Он тянет Баки к себе, целуя его в лоб и произнося:

— Ага, давай… Пошли.

Они находят Наташу, бродящую по залам, когда добираются до палубы В, её лицо слегка хмурится.

— Нат! — кричит Баки, когда замечает её, отойдя от Стива и сжимая её в объятиях.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не то, что я думаю, — говорит она, обвивая вокруг него свои руки в ответ. Она смотрит на Стива, который даже не пытается скрыть то, что у него на уме, что он чувствует. Он никогда не умел врать. Глаза Наташи тускнеют с осознанием, и она поворачивает голову, утыкаясь Баки в шею. Когда она отстраняется от него, ее взгляд полон печали.

— Что ж, ты слишком умна, чтобы ошибиться, — говорит Баки, а она поднимает руку и поправляет выбившуюся прядь на его голове. Коротко улыбается и поглядывает на Стива.

— Нет никакого шанса, что я смогу усадить тебя в лодку вместе со мной, не так ли? — спрашивает она у Баки, держа руку на его плече.

— Нет, если только наши родители признают мои чувства к Стиву. И, как ты сама понимаешь… — он поворачивается к Стиву, горько усмехается и протягивает руку. Стив хватается за неё, подходя к Баки, прямо посреди коридора первого класса. Ему плевать.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что сказал Старк о лодках? — спрашивает Наташа, поднимая брови и слегка склонив голову. Она выглядит уставшей и измотанной, когда Стив смотрит на неё. Ему вдруг хочется, чтобы она пошла с ними — с Баки — тоже. Но теперь…

Рука Баки дёргается внутри ладони Стива. Он буквально ощущает напряженность в спине Баки, распространяющуюся и на него.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает он. Его голос звучит как скрежет льда о железо.

— О чём вы? — спрашивает Стив, глядя на них.

— Лодок едва ли хватит для половины людей на борту, — отвечает Баки, не встречаясь глазами со Стивом. И сразу же сильнее сжимает его руку. — Нат, пожалуйста…

Но она лишь качает головой, решение уже принято, и ничто не заставит её передумать.

— Я должна предупредить отца. Прощай, Баки, — она наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку, мягко и вяло. Стив видит слёзы в её глазах, но не думает, что она позволит им упасть. А потом она уходит. Баки не сдерживается, слезинка катится по его правой щеке, пока он смотрит ей вслед. Стив даже не… как можно смотреть на кого-то, прощаться, зная, что это ваша последняя встреча? Зная, что смерть поджидает в ледяных волнах несколькими футами ниже.

Стив прижимается губами к задней части шеи Баки, чувствуя тёплую кожу и ускоренный пульс. Он протягивает руку, чтобы вытереть слезу, и Баки выдыхает ему в ладонь. Он целует ладони Стива, упирается в них лицом, закрыв глаза. Обдумывая, что только что произошло. Смиряясь с горьким прощанием.

— Сэм, — шепчет Стив, не желая повторять подобное и с собой.

Баки кивает, зарываясь в объятия Стива на мгновение, и его хватает, чтобы поцеловать его каштановые волосы и отойти на шаг назад, схватить его руку и вместе поспешить на поиски друга.

**ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК, 15 АПРЕЛЯ 1912**

Паника ещё не распространилась по судну. Пассажиры не знали, что только что произошло. Не пришло ещё осознание того, что этот корабль очень даже потопляем, но совсем скоро всех до единого накроет животный страх. Пока на корабле царит лишь замешательство, а не волнение, которое возникнет сразу после того, как они увидят всё своими собственными глазами, услышат своими ушами.

— Стив!

Он вертит головой по сторонам, дергая Баки за собой. Сэм с Клинтом подбегают к ним, выходя из лифта.

— Слава богу, — выдыхает Стив, бросается к Сэму навстречу и обхватывает руками его плечи совсем как раньше, и это так чертовски привычно, по-домашнему. Сэм всегда рядом, его прикосновения такие знакомые... сильные, как когда Стив нуждался в нем; мягкие, как после долгого рабочего дня и нехватки денег; тёплые, ведь он знал Стива, как свои пять пальцев, даже когда тот пытался что-либо скрыть. Стив… он не позволит этому закончиться.

— Мы видели его, тот айсберг, — выдыхает Клинт, его лицо выражает тревогу и беспокойство. — Мы пытались поплавать, раз уж это было так легко для вас… — Стив ощупью тянется к руке Баки, — конечно, с нашей удачей, нас остановил лифтёр. И пока я орал на него…

— Он подумал, что это землетрясение, — перебивает Сэм с небольшой улыбкой на лице. — На _корабле_. Серьёзно.

Баки смеется над этим, уткнувшись в плечо Стива, а Клинт пристально их осматривает.

— "Нахуй вас всех", — это было первое, что проскочило в моей голове. И… подождите минутку, — он останавливается, косясь на переплетённые руки Стива и Баки. Стив чувствует, как Баки моментально расправляет плечи, сжимая его руку крепче; Стив даже не дрогнул, он ждёт, смотря на Клинта жёстким взглядом. Но потом Клинт улыбается, открыто и широко:

— Я знал, мать вашу! Сэм попытался сказать мне, что я не в своём уме, но я... ох ты сукин сын! — он обращается к Сэму, ударяя его в грудь. — Ты меня разыгрывал, — обвиняет его Клинт.

Сэм вскидывает руки:

— Это не моё дело, не я должен был об этом сказать.

Клинт несогласно щелкает языком, недовольный ими всеми. Стив расслабляется — такой реакции он не ожидал. И ему так чертовски повезло иметь такого друга, как Сэм. Он протягивает руку к его плечу и с благодарностью сжимает его.

— И сейчас не время, — добавляет Сэм, вскинув руки.

Клинт кивает:

— Твоя правда. Так на чём я… о! Так вот, мы выглянули в окно и увидели айсберг, а потом услышали, как он царапает бок корабля. Это был худший звук, который я только слышал в своей жизни — хуже, чем ногти миссис Дженкинс, скребущие по классной доске.

— Я схватил Клинта, и мы пошли в лифт, пока дежурный по-прежнему смотрел в окно, — говорит Сэм, встав между ними. — Думал, что вы где-то здесь, хотел всё рассказать, но вы, наверное, уже были в курсе.

— Шлюпок на всех не хватит, — выпалил Стив, потому что он уже знает больше, чем сам того хочет, знает всю серьезность того, что происходит. Он наблюдает, как лица Сэма и Клинта дают слабину.

— П-подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что… — начинает Клинт, коротко дыша.

— Да, — отвечает Баки, шагая из-за спины Стива. — Я слышал разговор Фьюри и Старка. Корабль идёт ко дну.

— Вместе с половиной его пассажиров, — добавляет Сэм, смотря в пол. — В том числе и с нами, — он серьёзно смотрит на Стива. Стив сглатывает.

— Нет, нет, не говори… — начинает Баки, его пульс стремительно ускоряется, грудь поднимается и опускается всё чаще. Стив прикусывает губу. — Не говори так. Вы... мы все попадём в шлюпку. У нас все будет хорошо. Правда, Стив?

Стив не отвечает, даже не смотрит на него. Не отрывает взгляд от Сэма и Клинта, людей, которые знают так же хорошо, как и он сам, что нет никакого, даже призрачного, шанса, что они смогут оказаться в шлюпке. Что они смогут выжить, опередив тысячи людей на борту с куда большим количеством денег и высоким статусом.

— Стив, Стив! Ну же, Стив, — Баки сдавливает его руку и поворачивается к нему, смотрит прямо в глаза. Он больше никогда не увидит в них отражения поцелованного солнцем океана. — Нет. _Нет_. Стив, не смей даже пытаться геройствовать со мной. Мы справимся.

Стив вздыхает и обхватывает ладонями лицо Баки, проводя рукой за ухом, запутываясь пальцами в его волосах.

— Баки…

Затем всё начинается. Переполох поднимается всё громче. Мужчины в белой униформе приказывают всем надеть спасательные жилеты, стараются утихомирить пассажиров, говорят, что это лишь мера предосторожности. Но все знают, что это не так — это гораздо большее. Остальные слишком сильно поверили в величие Корабля Мечты, чтобы допустить, что всё происходящее реально, и что такое может приключиться с ними.

Кто-то влетает в Баки, толкая его на Стива. Он скользит руками вокруг спины Стива и качает головой против его груди. Стив целует его в волосы, потом отстраняется.

— Тебе нужно идти. Сейчас. Пока ещё есть места. Получи свой спасательный жилет, — Стив закусывает нижнюю губу, к глазам неумолимо подступает знакомая влага. Они были _так близки_.

Баки крепко сжимает руки, загоняя ногти в манжет рубашки. С видимым усилием качает головой, его ресницы слипаются от скопившихся в уголках глаз слёз.

— _Нет_. Нет, без тебя не уйду. Стив, я не… я не могу…

— Нет, ты можешь, — шепчет Стив, поглаживая заднюю часть шеи Баки. — Ты должен… Со мной всё будет в порядке.

— В порядке? Ты умрёшь! — его голос ломается, и он оборачивается к Сэму и Клинту за помощью, но они не собираются помогать. Они _знают_. — Нет, — повторяет он, сложив руки на груди, сжимая крепко челюсти.

— Баки, — Стиву больно говорить это, а от того, что приходится повторить, и вовсе хочется взвыть. — Баки, не спорь со мной. Ты должен…

— Нет, Стив! Либо мы садимся в шлюпку вместе, либо вообще никак. Я не… я не собираюсь уйти и позволить тебе умереть.

И Стив... он видит ярость в его глазах, решимость в его позе. Он знал, что проиграл, в тот момент, когда Баки Барнс скрестил руки на груди; знал, что проиграл, еще когда встретил его, по правде говоря. Он... конечно, он предпочел бы, чтобы выжил Баки, нежели он сам. Конечно, он не хочет, чтобы Баки отбросил свой шанс на счастливую жизнь, когда он мог просто оставить Стива позади. Жить без него. Тогда Стив понимает: Баки никогда не был счастлив. Не был до того, как… он давится воздухом.

_"Ты делаешь меня счастливым, Стив"._

Он откашливается, пытается успокоить пульс. Старается не думать о том, как Баки предпочел умереть со Стивом, нежели оставить его здесь одного. Так, будто в его жизни не было ничего важнее него. Стив не знал, что способен на такое. Быть этим самым _кем-то_ для кого-либо. Он думает, что, даже если ему удалось стать этим кем-то, он несказанно рад, что стал им именно для Баки. Баки, который заслуживает гораздо больше, чем-то, что он получил.

Он заслуживает большего. Большего, чем просто прятаться, слушать, что ему говорят делать другие, и быть беспомощным... только чтобы всё кончилось посреди Атлантики. Он заслуживает счастья. Стив должен убедиться, что у него оно будет. Ему необходимо, чтобы Баки попал в шлюпку. Нужно быть в этой шлюпке с ним.

Он тяжело кивает, чувствуя, как из горла пробивается лишь хриплый шепот, наклоняется и целует Баки вместо ответа. Путается пальцами в коротких волосах, прижимает к себе и ласкает его губы, сомкнутые на его собственных. Он на самом деле не думает, что нужно сказать _я люблю тебя_. Он и так чувствует это в том, как Баки переплетается с ним губами, скользит пальцами по его спине, эта фраза уже заложена в его "нет, без тебя не уйду". Чувствовал каждую минуту, что они проводили вместе на этом корабле.

— Хорошо, — он выдыхает в рот Баки. — Или вместе, или вообще никак.

— Эм, мы тут как бы тоже существуем, — вставляет Клинт, выглядя крайне невпечатлённым. — Как насчет _все_ мы или никто, блять... — ворчит он, — засранцы.

Они только смеются над этим, Стив и Баки выдавливают "простите", когда отстраняются, а Сэм лишь качает головой. Он знает, что они их не оставят. Стив никогда так не поступит.

— Ну, поскольку мне думается, что никто из нас не собирается умирать, и только один может попасть в шлюпку, — начинает Сэм, пока рука Баки снова хватает кисть Стива. — Что дальше?

**Баки**

— Думаю, у меня есть идея, — говорит Баки, и его сердце всё так же бешено бьётся. — Пойдём со мной.

Он проносится мимо Сэма и Клинта, Стив тащится следом за ним. Баки не собирается его отпускать. Не после того, как... ну, он, конечно, доверяет Стиву, он просто не уверен, позволит ли тот ему не воспользоваться своим положением. Но вот в чём _дело_. У Баки нет никаких других вариантов, потому что он у него лишь один, и Стив — его неотъемлемая часть. Это... мир действительно жесток, он понимает. Эти тысячи людей на борту даже не представляют, какая судьба им уготована; ближайшие несколько часов их жизни могут стать последними. У них, вероятно, есть семьи, к которым они должны вернуться обратно в Нью-Йорк, свои дела, работа. Но…

И он… он только _обрёл_ Стива. Он только нашел повод улыбаться. Улыбаться по-настоящему, не теми притворными улыбками для ужинов и вечеринок, или чтобы успокоить свою мать. Не так, как он улыбался Наташе. Это другое. Это не… это не _любовь_. Не то, что он чувствует к Стиву, единственному, к кому он когда-либо испытывал подобное. Может, он и не против умереть здесь, потому что добился своего счастья, получил облегчение, получил свой шанс. Только вот всего на короткое время. Но он не может позволить Стиву погибнуть одному. Он не может вот так от него отказаться. Он _только_ обрёл его. И это нечестно, так чертовски нечестно. Несправедливо по отношению к Стиву: получить такую возможность быть на этом корабле, так тяжело работать, лишь бы вернуться домой, и ему это не удастся? Несправедливо, что у него в жизни было достаточно неприятностей, с которыми иногда даже Сэм был не в силах помочь, и Баки там не было. Его не было там, чтобы облегчить тяжесть в груди, когда Стив сидел в одиночестве в своей квартире, видя чувства между другими, когда ему самому не к кому проявить подобное — ведь это не _позволено_. Баки мог бы быть там. Рядом с ним, за занавесом, показывать, что да, чёрт возьми, ему это позволено. Он этого стоит, заслуживает.

Он _не_ упустит Стива из виду, пока они оба не доберутся в Нью-Йорк.

— Какой у тебя план, Барнс? — спрашивает Сэм, идя позади. Они вчетвером изо всех сил стараются игнорировать крики вокруг, но ужас пассажиров и членов экипажа начинает казаться им всё реальнее. Всё это даже слишком реально — совсем скоро они окажутся в ледяной воде, и у них не будет ничего, что гарантировало бы им безопасность, разве что их деньги, но у Баки есть ощущение, что их влияние сегодня не будет таким большим.

Но ему нужно, чтобы так было хоть на минутку, только чтобы Стив был в безопасности. Каждый из них.

— Увидите, — говорит он, и, боже, он надеется, что это сработает. Надеется, что в его покоях сейчас находится только Наташа, но он знает, что это будет очень рискованно. Мама наверняка спит, и кто знает, чем занят Наташин отец. Кажется, пассажиров проводили в другую часть корабля, так что, может быть. _Может быть._

— Баки, — начинает Стив, когда видит впереди дверь в его комнату. Даже судя по тону его голоса, он с легкостью догадался, о чем думает Баки. — Не знаю, если это…

— Сработает, — перебивает Баки. _Должно_ сработать. — Пойдём, — он сжимает руку Стива, наверное, сильнее, чем необходимо, но ему всё равно. Стив не противится, только сжимает в ответ.

Они приближаются к его каюте, и Баки прижимается ухом к двери, прислушиваясь к голосам. Он знает, что его мать будет задавать огромное количество вопросов о спасательных жилетах, почему и зачем они нужны, отец Наташи будет пытаться настаивать на том, что они ему без надобности, а Нат будет сидеть тихо, но уже одетой в жилет. Он не слышит ничего подобного. Толкает дверь и заглядывает внутрь, Стив прижимается к его спине.

— Они, наверное, уже ушли с остальными, — говорит Стив ему на ухо, обдавая его тёплым дыханием.

Баки кивает в ответ. Хотелось бы верить. Он полагает, что должен чувствовать что-то, оставив мать позади, не попрощавшись. И он чувствует, но… Он задаётся вопросом, действительно ли это так отличается от того, когда он собирался покинуть корабль со Стивом и никогда не увидеть ее снова, но _знать_ , что она жива; теперь он не знает, во всяком случае, не наверняка. Баки чувствует сильнейшую боль в груди, но он ограждает себя от неё. Он должен. Для Стива. Для себя. Для Сэма и Клинта.

Он заходит внутрь вместе со Стивом. Оглядывает всю комнату: бокал с бренди оставили на камине, дверь в мамину спальню приоткрыта, его с Нат комната пуста. Здесь никого нет.

Сэм издаёт низкий свист, когда заходит следом:

— Иисусе, эта комната больше, чем вся наша квартира.

— Я ведь говорил, — соглашается Стив, снова разглядывая комнату. Баки всё ещё думает, что вся обстановка здесь вульгарна и совершенно безвкусна. Клинт бродит вокруг, наклоняясь, чтобы разглядеть почти каждый элемент декора, попадающий в его поле зрения. Звон, который доносится из комнаты отца Наташи, кажется Стиву неотвратимым, он слышит, как Сэм ругает Клинта и его тихое "упс" в ответ. Баки совершенно плевать. Он не возражал бы, даже если бы они уничтожили каждую из всех этих дорогих вещей в комнате.

— Корабль ведь тонет, и я не думаю, что одна маленькая ваза, которая разбилась о пол, будет иметь какое-либо значение, — возмущенно говорит Клинт. Баки буквально может представить насмешку на лице Сэма.

Он тщательно просматривает содержимое шкафа, затем хватает рубашки, брюки, пальто и ботинки, бросает их в одну кучу. Он спешит в свою комнату, берёт свою оставшуюся одежду и возвращается обратно к трём мужчинам, ждущим в соседней комнате.

— Ладно, — вздыхает он. Клинт смотрит на одежду, и его взгляд так и кричит Баки, что он сумасшедший, чокнутый, если он и правда думает, что это может сработать, или, может, он и сам ненормальный? Но ему плевать; ему необходимо, чтобы всё получилось. Сэм обменивается взглядами со Стивом, который просто пожимает плечами.

— Стив, это для тебя, грёбанный гигант.

— Эй, — возражает Стив, всё же наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать одежду. — Тупица, — на его лице сияет улыбка, и Баки её отражает. Сэм закатывает глаза, наблюдая за ними.

— А это вам, — говорит Баки, протягивая стопку в руках Сэму и Клинту. — Я взял все, что мог. Нам нужно… надо торопиться. Мы попадём в шлюпку.

_Я не позволю Стиву Роджерсу оказаться на дне Атлантического океана._

На удивление, одежда оказывается каждому из них впору. Пальто на Стиве выглядит немного тесным в плечах, но вряд ли его разоблачат. Да и кто станет присматриваться к швам на пальто? Баки выдавливает немного масла на ладони и проходится каждому из них по волосам, прилизывая их назад, разглаживая каждую непослушную прядь, стараясь сделать это так хорошо, как только может.

— Как мы смотримся? — спрашивает Клинт, поправляя на себе жилет. Он окидывает взглядом своих друзей, стоящих рядом, и слегка кивает. — Мы выглядим так, будто можем рассчитывать на чай с хлебом на прогулочной палубе? Мы смотримся как члены высшего общества?

— Да, вы все очень хорошо выглядите, — быстро говорит Баки, бросая масло обратно в свою комнату. Он запоздало понимает, что ни у кого из них нет спасательного жилета, но старается не думать об этом. С ними всё будет в порядке. Хотелось бы верить.

— Теперь пойдёмте, — произносит он и сопровождает их к двери, попадая в ногу со Стивом.

— Баки, — Стив хватает его за руку, замедляясь. Они не останавливаются, топчась позади Клинта и Сэма через Палубу B. Он поворачивается к Стиву и видит в его глазах что-то, чего видеть совсем не хочет, особенно сейчас, когда всё, что ему нужно — усадить его в шлюпку. — Ты не… я имею в виду, это ведь неправильно? То, что мы делаем, чтобы попасть в лодку? Что если кто-то еще… — он останавливается, откашливается, и на миг его лицо становится непроницаемым, но Баки видит, как дрожит его нижняя губа.— Что если чужая жизнь может быть спасена, если мы этого не сделаем?..

— Эй, эй, — останавливает его Баки и тянет в сторону. Он склоняет его голову к себе, и чувствует, как его дрожащее дыхание щекочет лицо. — Я _не собираюсь_ потерять тебя здесь. Не сегодня. Не… послушай, я знаю, то, что мы делаем, наверное, действительно дерьмово. Оставляем кого-то в беде. Но…

_Они не значат для меня то, что значишь ты. Они не ты. Я не люблю их._ Но он не может сказать этого вслух с чистой совестью. Он не может потерять это, потерять его.

— Каждый сам за себя. И скоро всё здесь развалится, и это будет ад, и мне нужно, чтобы ты был…

— Остановись, — говорит Стив, слегка качая головой. Баки видит, как влага собирается в его глазах, голубые зрачки окружены краснотой. Он наклоняется ниже, касается кончика носа Баки своим, наклоняется и целует его. — Хорошо, — он гладит большими пальцами щёки Баки, — хорошо.

Баки кивает и снова целует его, а затем тихо говорит:  
 — Пойдём, нужно догнать ребят.

На мгновение, он думает, как же хорошо, что он может поцеловать Стива, быть так близко к нему прямо посреди коридора. Даже если только потому что вокруг них слишком много паники, и ни у кого просто нет времени на насмешку или отвращение. Если бы только они так же игнорировали их и при других обстоятельствах, если бы только они дали Стиву с Баки и кому-нибудь другому просто быть вместе. Быть счастливыми. Быть собой так же, как это удаётся другим членам общества. Но Баки знает, что им никогда так не повезёт, ведь всё, что их окружает, вот-вот пойдет ко дну.

Они догоняют Сэма и Клинта на палубе, и те делают вид, что не заметили, как Стив и Баки на несколько минут пропали из виду.

Наверху царит суета, люди бегают, кричат, возмущаются и шумят, члены экипажа пытаются сохранить порядок и посадить пассажиров в шлюпки.

— Мужчина, отойдите назад! Только женщины и дети!

Баки узнаёт в этом человеке второго офицера. Он неистово размахивает руками в массе людей, буквально засасывающих его и двоих других членов экипажа внутрь толпы, по обе стороны от спасательной шлюпки. Раньше, когда она была просто декорацией, то выглядела намного больше.

— Вот дерьмо, — ругается Клинт. — Не думаю, что вы, парни, хотите вернуться вниз и переодеться в платья, правда?

Баки внимательно осматривается вокруг, не отпуская руку Стива, стоя спиной к своим друзьям, постоянно сталкиваясь с людьми, пытающимися спасти свои жизни. Он даже не подумал, что… конечно, они решили в первую очередь спасти женщин и детей. Он вдруг чувствует облегчение — Наташа будет в порядке. Она, наверное, уже в шлюпке. Сейчас не хватает только одного. Он видит людей, копошащихся в лодках, плачущих детей, панику в глазах взрослых. Видит, как детей садят в лодки, забирая их у отцов и братьев, сестер и жён, отправляющих своих близких ради спасения их жизней. Баки не может этого сделать. Не может позволить Стиву сделать это. Не может его оставить.

Он перехватывает руку Стива и вытягивает шею в другую сторону. Он помнит, что лодки есть ещё на корме, но нет никакой гарантии, что их туда пустят.

_Только женщины и дети!_

Ладонь Стива кажется очень горячей. Сердце Баки слишком быстро колотится. Он буквально чувствует напряжение между Сэмом и Клинтом. Страх, сковавший их всех. Баки не позволяет ему завладеть собой. Он сильнее этого.

Мужчина примерно их возраста кричит своему спутнику:

— Чарли! Чарли, пошли! Они пускают мужчин в шлюпки на другой стороне!

И тогда он хватает его за руку, они вдвоём мчатся к правому борту.

— Напомните мне снова начать ходить в церковь, — кричит Клинт, когда они разворачиваются и направляются за этими двумя мужчинами. — Слава богу, мать вашу!

— Я уверен, что такие выражения в церкви вряд ли приемлют, — отвечает Стив, отталкиваясь рукой от какой-то стены, продвигая их вперёд.

Баки улыбается, поражённый тем, что Стив еще может шутить в этой ситуации, тем, что вообще встретил его, тем, что у них есть шанс, их судьба меняется, приобретает форму шлюпки, которая ждёт их на другой стороне.

— Там! — Сэм указывает на нижнюю палубу корабля, где небольшая толпа собралась вокруг шлюпок. Несколько членов команды зовут и собирают всех женщин в их поле зрения. Баки боится, что это может быть их единственным шансом. Они вчетвером бегут к корме, не теряя надежды.

Они видят две лодки, одна почти забита женщинами и детьми, некоторые мужчины стараются попасть на борт. Другая почти пуста, в ней пять женщин, и несколько человек пытаются забраться внутрь. Маленькие дети вцепились пальчиками в своих матерей и отцов, их плач заглушается криками людей вокруг.

— Они не пропустят всех нас в одну шлюпку, — говорит Стив, и Баки инстинктивно подходит ещё ближе к нему. Он не даст им разделиться, ни за что.

— Мы пойдем к этой лодке, — говорит Сэм, указывая на шлюпку ближе к себе и тянет Клинта за собой.

— Сэм… — начинает Стив, глядя на своего друга. Ком в горле не даёт нормально дышать.

— Не поступай со мной так, Роджерс. Мы с тобой скоро увидимся, — он указывает на Стива почти предупредительно, но его выдают глаза и нетвёрдый голос.

Стив кивает и позволяет Сэму и Клинту уйти. Он неосознанно выпрямляет спину.

— Пойдём, Бак, — зовёт он, и они идут ко второй лодке.

Всех женщин уже усадили туда, даже начали пускать некоторых отцов, и Баки дёргает Стива вперёд, толкая перед другими. У них _должно_ получиться. Всё больше людей пробирается вперёд, но Баки не может им этого позволить — и его тошнит от самого себя. Он чувствует себя ужасно. Он ощущает тепло Стива, несмотря на то, что воздух слишком холодный.

Баки становится за мужчиной в цилиндре и спасательном жилете, и держит Стива рядом с собой. Палуба громыхает под ногами по мере того, как сгущается толпа, как в их сторону бегут люди, и вот тогда начинается настоящее безумие. Если прислушаться, то можно даже услышать знакомую мелодию, которую играют на струнных инструментах среди всего этого хаоса. Баки хочется рассмеяться от мысли, насколько это типично. Это ведь Первый Класс. Неудачная попытка отвлечь их, их от реальности жизни, заставить забыть. Баки не думает, что тот, кто выживет сегодня, когда-нибудь сможет это забыть.

— Есть ещё женщины и дети? — спрашивает член экипажа прямо перед ними, вытягивая шею. Баки старается не смотреть и делает вид, что они все в шлюпке, выискивая там свободные места для него и Стива.

— Пожалуйста, — молит он, и вдруг понимает, что сказал это вслух. Моряк поворачивается к нему, а он прячет их со Стивом сцепленные руки под своей курткой, не желая рисковать. Он видит, как решимость в его взгляде исчезает и глаза смягчаются.

— Да, хорошо, — говорит он, позволяя им пройти вперед.

Баки не медлит ни секунды, толкает Стива вперёд. Он крепко его держит, пока садится в лодку, и чувствует, как сильно трясутся руки. Стив поворачивается и помогает ему, и оба пытаются держать равновесие внутри лодки. Баки хочется плакать, когда он чувствует под ногами деревянное дно шлюпки, когда он чувствует, как грудь Стива упирается в его плечо. Они сделали это. Мир замирает на мгновение, и ему кажется, что в этой лодке находятся только они вдвоём со Стивом. Он не чувствует холода, ветер не кусает его кожу, он не слышит криков.

Затем Стив двигается, помогая другим на борту, беря на руки маленького мальчика, которого не было до этого. Баки помогает его матери, одной рукой придерживая её за руку, а другой за талию. Она берет своего сына и садится рядом с другими женщинами, кутая себя и своего ребенка в тепло их тел. Ещё несколько мужчин пробираются на борт до того, как матрос машет руками, останавливая поток людей. Баки кажется, что в шлюпке всё еще есть много мест.

Затем он отчётливо слышит: "Клинт!"

Они оба резко оборачиваются и ищут взглядом Сэма, его лодку начинают спускать в океан. Баки не видит Клинта.

— Клинт! — изо всех сил кричит Сэм, он пытается встать, но его сразу же толкают обратно. — Нет! Вернись назад! Клинт!

Баки смотрит вверх, видит Клинта, стоящего на краю корабля и смотрящего вниз через перила.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет!

— Нет! — кричит Стив, и Баки хватается за его руку. — Клинт! Что ты делаешь?!

Клинт поворачивается, когда их шлюпку начинают спускать вниз. Он ничего не говорит, только пожимает плечами и машет рукой. _Прощается._ А потом он разворачивается и исчезает вне поля зрения.

— Нет! Клинт! — до сих пор орёт Сэм, а женщина рядом с ним баюкает своего ребенка, прижимая к груди.

— Он позволил ей спастись, — только и произносит Баки, и ему кажется, что его сердце сейчас тонет вместе с Титаником. Всё идет ко дну. — Эта женщина с ребёнком. Он позволил ей занять его место.

Стив ничего не говорит, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от того места, где всего несколько мгновений назад стоял Клинт, а сейчас гудит толпа людей, пытающихся найти путь к спасению. Баки чувствует, как на его руку падает слеза, и не знает, кому она принадлежит. Не хочет проверять. Просто держит руку Стива мёртвой хваткой. Ему очень жаль, что Сэм остался там один. Его взгляд сосредотачивается на перилах, на панике вокруг. Чем дальше они опускаются вниз, тем тише она становится, а скоро они и вовсе отплывут отсюда и уже никого не смогут услышать.

**Стив**

Лодка подпрыгивает на воде, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд от небольших волн, созданных от содроганий каждого в шлюпке и ряби от вёсел. Они гребут назад почти без усилий, и это кажется жестоким, учитывая разворачивающееся прямо перед ними зрелище. Холодный ветер обдаёт кожу, заставляет глаза слезиться, а потом смешивается со слезами, которые падают на щёки Стива, катятся вдоль его лица, образовывая замерзающие солёные дорожки.

Он отрешённо смотрит на судно впереди, чувствуя себя оторвавшимся от остальных, пустым, холодным. Он видит следы от айсберга на борту Титаника, царапины: металл буквально разорвался в нескольких местах. Сердце разрывается, когда он глядит на это, когда думает об этом. Скоро все эти люди, находящиеся там, будут мертвы. Ужас, происходящий прямо перед его глазами. Трагедия, которой он не в силах помешать. Он чувствует, что… он ненавидит это: сидеть здесь, наблюдать из относительной безопасности, и быть не в состоянии что-то делать. Он знает, что не может избежать потопления корабля, не сможет ничего исправить, но… Он лишь проливает слезы по тем, кто в опасности, кто погиб, кто потерян, но всё равно чувствует себя так же ужасно.

Он даже не может увидеть Сэма. Сэма, который находится так далеко, и совсем один. Женщина рядом с ним пытается его успокоить, пока убаюкивает ребёнка, но …это должен был быть Клинт. Клинт должен был сидеть там, и тогда Сэму не нужно было бы никакое спокойствие. Не было бы дыры в груди Стива, которая неумолимо приближается к его сердцу. Сэм заслуживает лучшего, он не заслуживает того, чтобы быть в одиночестве после всего того, что произошло. Стив хотел бы выпрыгнуть из этой лодки и приплыть к нему, прижать его к себе и крепко обнять, как Сэм делал для Стива много раз. Он хочет, чтобы Клинт был на этой лодке с ними. Но, наверное, иного выхода не было. Посчитать чужую жизнь важнее собственной, спасти их вместо себя. Обеспечить чужую безопасность, быть внимательным, бескорыстным. Если бы Сэм был Баки, а Стив — Клинтом, то вряд ли он смог бы... он _знает_ , что не смог бы. Он не смог бы оставить Баки позади, даже после его речей об этом. После всего этого, после того, как спасательная шлюпка была бы прямо перед ним, и Баки сидел внутри, он бы не смог. Вот в чём разница. Клинт знает, что Сэм будет в порядке без него. Стив знает, что Баки будет в порядке, в конце концов. Но _Баки_ не знает, будет ли он сам в порядке. Стив не смог бы так с ним поступить. Баки и так достаточно натерпелся. И у Сэма есть он и Стив. Клинт знал это.

Баки сидит рядом, не отпуская его руку, пока они отплывают назад. Дальше от хаоса. В спокойствие, тишину. Пустой океан. По мере того, как они удаляются, становится всё холоднее. Теперь так явно чувствуется беспомощность. Баки вздрагивает, кутаясь в складках пальто, рука все еще плотно охватывает его кисть. Костюм, надетый на Стиве, кажется слишком маленьким, тесным. Неправильным. Воротник сдавливает шею, подплечники натягиваются из-за рукава, пояс брюк плотно сжимает бёдра, от тесной обуви немеют пальцы. Он хочет снять всё это, хочет надеть свои подтяжки обратно.

Он вздыхает, громко и неожиданно. Его грудь вздымается, дышать становится все тяжелее.

— Стив? — зовёт его Баки с явным беспокойством в голосе. Его рука касается задней части шеи Стива, стараясь подарить тепло, уют. — Стиви, чего ты… всё нормально, с нами всё будет в порядке.

Но Стив трясет головой, кусая губу.

— Мои рисунки, — выдыхает он. Рука Баки зарывается в волосы на его затылке. — Мои… — он запинается, его губы дрожат.

Это, наверное, глупо — так страдать из-за блокнота с набросками. Но это ведь его жизнь. Всё от Люксембурга до Лондона... до _Титаника_. До Баки. Тетрадь, лежащая у него под матрасом, хранит в себе последние несколько месяцев его жизни в Нью-Йорке до приезда в Европу, в Мадрид, в Париж. Всё это — пейзажи, красоты. Вещи, которые заинтересовали Стива. Заставили его думать, оценивать, размышлять. Ценить. Понимать. Вещи, которые сформировали его. Он чувствует бумагу под рукой, уголь, сжатый в пальцах, тупую боль в затекшей шее, когда он то опускает голову к листу, то снова поднимает, чтобы еще раз вглядеться в какое-то здание, парк или памятник. А потом смотрит на готовую работу в блокноте. Все его рисунки — часть его самого. И теперь эта его часть умрёт вместе со всеми остальными на корабле.

Он сильно вздрагивает, по щеке катится ещё одна слезинка, и он не может остановиться. Ему хочется плакать над на своими рисунками, над своей жизнью. Из-за криков людей, всё ещё находившихся на корабле, их семей, друзей; плакать из-за Клинта, из-за Сэма... плакать из-за Баки. Плакать даже из-за тех, кому удалось спастись в спасательных шлюпках, чья жизнь уже никогда не будет прежней. Он просто плачет, плачет, пока не перестаёт чувствовать руки Баки на своём теле, слышать его шепот: «Стив, Стиви», перестаёт чувствовать дискомфорт от одежды, в которую одет, перестаёт различать крики вокруг, не видит искр от сигнальных ракет в небе, пока слезы не замерзают на щеках, а ресницы не склеиваются.

Уровень воды уже приближается к мостовой палубе, и остаются считанные минуты до того, как она исчезнет из виду, начиная забирать всех на дно. Корабль Мечты превращается в самый жестокий кошмар, от которого никогда не проснуться. Когда все эти люди закроют глаза — это будет навсегда.

— Иисусе, — шепчет кто-то у него за спиной. Все замирают на месте, наблюдая за происходящим перед ними. Становится просто невозможно оторвать взгляд, даже если никто не хочет смотреть, не хочет видеть, как сотни людей падают и медленно погибают в ледяной воде Атлантического океана.

Некоторых детей, сидящих в шлюпке, утешают их матери, тихо шепча и поглаживая по плечам и спине. Несомненно, они отвернулись от вида тонущего Титаника, но Стив не разворачивается. Просто не может.

Вода уже достигает верхушки носовой части, неумолимо прокладывая себе путь на палубу. Стив ёжится всем телом, сердце бешено колотится в груди, желудок собирается вывернуться наизнанку. Баки берёт его за руку, сильно сжимает, но Стиву кажется, что хватка недостаточно крепкая для того, чтобы вернуть его мысли, чтобы напомнить о том, как ему самому повезло, пока его глаза следят за потоком воды, за тем, как он начинает накрывать пассажиров. В ушах звенит от криков. Он старается, однако... тычется ближе к Баки, прижимаясь к нему боком. Но он чувствует себя эгоистом, ведь у него рядом есть Баки, когда у этой сотни людей нет ничего, никого, по крайней мере, _больше_ нет.

Несколько шлюпок еще находятся на корабле, окруженные людьми, и заполняются водой. Теперь это уже бесполезно. Одна лодка переворачивается, выбрасывая пассажиров, которые были уже почти в безопасности, и порыв воды тянет их вниз, лишая шансов.

Потом слышится громкий треск, и он пугает каждого находящегося в их маленькой шлюпке, немного её раскачивая. Затем следует ещё один звук, резкий, как и прошлый. Потом третий и четвертый, после чего слышится страшнейший грохот под ночным небом. Стив в ужасе наблюдает, как паровой котёл начинает падать, освободившись от креплений и шатаясь в разные стороны. Он опускается медленно, но это не дает достаточно времени уплыть прочь всем тем бедолагам, находящимся под ним. Он падает прямо на них, громко и сильно, разбрызгивая воду, раздавливая тела. Стив цепенеет.

Корма начинает подниматься, а нос опускаться, люди карабкаются к вершине, некоторые падают или теряют равновесие. Стиву кажется, что ему никогда не удастся выбросить эту картину из головы, он никогда не сможет забыть всех этих людей, скользящих вниз по судну, приземляющихся в ледяную воду.

— Дерьмо, — ругается Баки рядом с ним, прежде чем слышит ещё один треск. — Вот же дерьмо.

Стив не верит в это, просто не может поверить собственным глазам, когда видит, что судно раскалывается на две части. Новый путь к смерти. Из пола палубы торчат осколки, стены сломаны и разорваны, будто были из картона, вода хлынула через пробоины. Расщелина, погружающая носовую часть в толщу океана, и…

— Боже мой, — восклицает их матрос, крепко хватаясь за вёсла.

Корма продолжает подниматься, продолжает идти вверх, пока носовая часть тонет. Люди падают с перил, за которые они хватались, приземляясь в холодную воду, падая в середину разлома судна, разбиваясь о части _Титаника_ — места, которое должно было быть их гаванью на воде, их временным домом.

Над уровнем воды уже возвышается винт, расплёскивая брызги, пока поднимается в небо, и весь корпус судна замирает перпендикулярно океану.

— Мы слишком близко, — произносит Баки напряженным голосом. — Нас… Эй! — он машет рукой, привлекая внимание матроса, ожидая, пока он не повернёт голову. Но тот только отмахивается, оскаливаясь. Баки выпрямляется рядом со Стивом, по-прежнему не размыкая их руки. — Когда корабль утонет, он потянет нас за собой, если мы не отплывём дальше!

Стив выглядывает из-за Баки на корабль, судно грохочет и начинает погружаться вниз, поглощается океаном.

_Титаник тонет_.

— Ты слышал, что я сказал? Нас засосёт вслед за ним! Двигайся! — он толкает офицера обеими руками, и руки Стива начинают мёрзнуть от того, что Баки отпустил его.

Офицер только смотрит на него, отвечая:  
— _Сядь_ , иначе раскачаешь лодку, и мы все выпадем!

Баки весь трясётся от гнева и ярости. Он хватает матроса за лацканы мундира, кричит ему в лицо, пугая других в лодке. В том числе и Стива. Но Стив знает, что он прав. Рябь от тонущей кормы почти достигает их лодки, и Стив  вырывает весло у матроса из рук, пока Баки продолжает на него орать. Матрос пытается отобрать весло у Стива, но Баки зажимает его шею своим предплечьем, удерживая. Стив отчаянно размахивает веслом в воде, старается изо всех сил отгрести назад только одним веслом и с середины лодки.

За его спиной слышится визг, и Стив смотрит вверх, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как последних людей, стоящих на краю корабля, засасывает вниз. Что-то обрывается у него внутри, рушится на глазах. Заставляет его застыть на месте. Весло в его руках сейчас кажется неподъёмным.

Он не чувствует Баки рядом с собой.

Последствия затопления, гигантская брешь в ночном небе, где совсем недавно был океанский лайнер и его пассажиры, крики тех, кто оказался в ледяной воде, их отчаянные мольбы и брызги от судорожных движений. Всё это создает волны, достаточно большие, чтобы нарушить океанскую гладь, покачивая лодку — их единственное спасение. Люди плывут к ним, думая, что у них есть шанс спастись. Здесь едва хватает места даже для Стива. Он тяжело сглатывает, стараясь не думать об этом. Но как он может, когда всё это происходит прямо перед его глазами?

Вдруг весло вырывают из его рук, матрос отчаянно пытается грести подальше от жертв, по-прежнему избегая Баки. Его руки быстро двигаются, вода попадает в лодку.

— Они нас утопят, — объясняет он, его глаза бегают по сторонам, а грудь вздымается слишком быстро, как будто они и сами этого не понимают. Не могут понять, почему он так отчаянно пытается отплыть. Хоть Стив подозревает, что это может быть попыткой успокоить свою совесть, оправдать свои действия.

Их лодка раскачивается всё сильнее, и чем дальше они отплывают, тем безумнее становится моряк.

— Эй, успокойся, приятель, ты же нас перевернешь, — говорит Баки, положив руку на плечо мужчины.

Стив не верит своим глазам, когда видит, как тот агрессивно отбрасывает руку, отталкивая Баки подальше. Он не верит, когда Баки плюхается за борт, погружаясь в тёмную солёную воду по правую сторону лодки, подводная часть судна проносится прямо за ним, вода начинает наливаться внутрь, почти переворачивая шлюпку. Моряк быстро перемещается на левый борт, пытаясь её сбалансировать. Но всё, о чём только может думать Стив, это…

— _Баки!_ — он бросается на другую сторону лодки, заставляя ее снова раскачиваться, к ужасу своих попутчиков. — Баки!

Он не видит его, не слышит его, он не может... не может позволить этому случиться. Не может позволить парню из Нью-Йорка, который так боролся за их жизни, вот так погибнуть. Не может потерять его.

— Остановись! — кричит Стив офицеру, в чьей голове нет ни единой мысли, кроме той, чтобы выжить. И выживание означает быть вдали от тех, кто погибнет, тех, кто утонет.

— Нет, нет, нет! — надрывно кричит он, ища глазами голову Баки, руку, что угодно. Но вода слишком тёмная, света от звёзд не хватает, а лодка движется слишком быстро. Вокруг лишком много криков.

Баки убил бы его, если бы он выпрыгнул из этой лодки, чтобы найти его, Стив это знает. Но всё же…

— Стив!

Он едва не сворачивает шею от того, как быстро поворачивает голову в другую сторону. Он чувствует, как быстро двигается шлюпка под ним, слышит неразборчивые крики тех, кто находится рядом, но его внимание сосредоточено только на тёмных волосах, которые торчат из воды.

— Баки!

Его уносит назад, к хаосу, всё в воде работает против него, против них. Стив чувствует пространство между ними, чувствует, как это пространство превращается в верёвку, которая обволакивает его сердце, стягивает так туго, что он не может дышать. Он… _нет_.

— Нет, Стив! Нет! — кричит Баки, плескаясь в воде. — Оставайся в лодке. Останься. Пожалуйста! — голос у него сорванный, хриплый из-за ледяной воды, адреналина и страха. Стив просто хочет, чтобы он был здесь. Здесь с ним. Он не должен быть один. Он уже и так достаточно в своей жизни был один.

— Ты не можешь там остаться! — он кричит, чувствуя, как слёзы попадают на губы. — Вернись!

_Вернись ко мне._

— Не волнуйся, я буду в по… я буду… просто оставайся в лодке. Нагрей для меня место.

Стиву совсем не нравится тон, в его голосе... он _знает_ , что Баки врёт. Он не может позволить себе сидеть здесь, мёрзнуть одному, тонуть. Стив вздрагивает, что-то царапает его горло, дерёт в гортани. После всего что произошло, Баки просто… исчез.

— Баки, — шепчет он, холодные слезы жалят его лицо, царапая кожу.

И тогда Баки кричит, орёт не своим голосом. А потом он пропадает. Кто-то цепляется за него, надавливая на голову, чтобы удержать себя на плаву. Баки ненадолго выныривает из-под воды, только чтобы врезать незнакомцу, но он не может открыть рот, чтобы выразить протест прежде, чем вода попадает в глотку. Стива парализует.

И потом вокруг него оказывается так много много людей... слишком много. Они отдаляются, в то время как он сидит неподвижно, не отводя глаз от того места, где совсем недавно был Баки, где сейчас роятся те, кому удалось выплыть на поверхность, кто борется за тепло, за жизнь. Стив уже слишком далеко, чтобы что-то увидеть, слишком _в безопасности_. Он жив. Ничего не чувствуется реальным. Но это… Это казалось даже слишком реальным, произошедшим прямо перед его глазами. Тысячи жизней были потеряны. И Баки был среди них.

Кто-то поглаживает его по плечу.

— Мне очень жаль, дорогой, — произносит пожилая женщина, которая сидела в лодке задолго до них. Стив чуть не вздрагивает от ее прикосновения, опустошённо мотая головой. Он сгибается пополам, ногти впиваются ему в бока, не давая развалиться на части. Он смотрит вперёд, не моргая, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг, не в состоянии сосредоточиться. Мир теряет свои краски. Он видит лишь пустоту, просто пустое пространство там, где был Баки. Пустое место рядом с ним в лодке, где сидел Баки. Пустое место в голове, где был Баки. Рядом с ним. Держа свою руку в его. Его больше нет.

Стив скучает по каждой его части, по каждому чувству. Внутри что-то болит, в голове воспроизводится каждое прикосновение кончиков пальцев Баки к его коже, каждое прикосновение его губ, каждый стук его сердца; как его руки путешествовали по телу Стива прошлой ночью, как его грудь поднималась и опускалась в ровном ритме, как легкая улыбка появлялась на его лице. Стив никогда больше не почувствует это снова, не услышит, не увидит.

Он просто сидит там, совершенно опустошенный и оцепеневший. Едва чувствует движения людей в лодке, размытое молчание, которое возрастает на протяжении темноты и рано утром. Лодка рушит мертвую тишину, плывя мимо тел, ища живых. Стив не удосуживается обратить внимание: не хочет себя обнадёживать. _Не может_. Его слишком много раз подводили. Он знает свою удачу, не стоит вообще на нее полагаться. Поэтому он продолжает сидеть. Ждать. Солнце постепенно поднимается, и он до сих пор сидит и ждет. Он больше не чувствует холода, не чувствует ничего. Кто-то набрасывает на его плечи пальто, но ему всё равно. Это не руки Баки.

***

Сэм находит его первым, трясет его за плечи и крепко прижимает к себе. Стив обнимает его в ответ, прячась лицом в его шею. По-прежнему чувствуя себя полупустым.

 

**БРУКЛИН**

В их квартире пыльно. Очевидно, что она пустовала уже несколько месяцев. Домовладелец не потребовал арендную плату, как он обычно делает всякий раз, когда они попадаются ему на глаза, позволяя им уйти вверх по лестнице, говоря лишь, что они через многое прошли.

В течение первых нескольких дней, Стив просыпается ночью, обливаясь потом, прилипая к обвившейся вокруг его тела простыне, или с восходом солнца, вытирая из-под опухших глаз солёные дорожки. Сэм иногда кричит по ночам, плачет во сне, хватается за подушку, думая, что спасает кого-то, что может их спасти. После третьей ночи они ложатся спать бок о бок, надеясь унять боль, муки, горе. Это не срабатывает. На четвертый день Стив и вовсе отказывается спать. Каждый раз, когда он моргает, перед глазами возникает блеск небесно-голубых глаз, звёзды, рассыпанные по ночному небу, бесконечные созвездия, переплетённые между собой, создающие произведение искусства, или он видит мигающие огни корабля, расщелину, разделившую его пополам, или огромную кучу тел, безжизненно покачивающихся на воде. Как он сможет спать — спокойно спать — когда не может даже жить так?

Он каждый день проверяет газеты, не прекращая искать. Может быть, просто _может быть_. Пробегается глазами по опубликованным спискам тех, кого объявили выжившими или погибшими. Он смотрит на список выживших Первого класса, и выдыхает, когда видит имя Наташи. Баки вздохнул бы с облегчением. Стив закусывает кулак, другой рукой сминая край газеты. Он не видит имя Баки. Он знает, что шансов мало, но какая от него польза, если он не _попробует_? Если он опустит руки — это будет несправедливо, неуважительно к Баки Барнсу. Он не из тех, кого легко забыть, не из тех, кого так просто отпустить. Если он просто забудет, то, получается, его и не было? Разве всё то время, что они провели вместе, ничего не значит? Разве _Баки_ ничего не значит?

Сэму удаётся вернуться к старой жизни довольно быстро. Всего за неделю. По утрам он готовит Стиву яичницу, а тот только игнорирует её или отодвигает тарелку. Стив после этого плачет. Плачет, когда Сэм уходит искать работу, плачет, когда остаётся один в квартире, находя старые альбомы, просматривая каждую заполненную страницу. Он находит цветные карандаши и ломает половину из них пополам. Сэм застает его сидящим на полу с порванными штанами от карандашей, разбросанных вокруг. Он рыдает, уткнувшись ему в грудь, когда Сэм садится рядом и, как всегда, с пониманием молчит. Стив знает, что Сэм страдает, и ужасно жалеет, что не может быть тем, кем является Сэм для него. Каждый раз, когда он думает о Клинте, он думает и о Баки. Всякий раз, когда он хочет облегчить Сэму кошмар по ночам, его рука зависает в воздухе, будто замороженная. Как океан в ту ночь. Океан, который забрал Клинта и Баки. Тысячи других жизней. Стив недостаточно силён, чтобы быть таким человеком, как Сэм. Сэм старается, хранит Клинта в своей памяти, он находит способ, чтобы держать там своего друга, пока сам движется дальше. Он пытается остановить кошмары. Стив видит, что он справляется. Но далеко не полностью.

Цифра погибших во время крушения Титаника перешагивает отметку в три сотни особей. В день, когда он видит имя _Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс_ в этом списке, вот тогда что-то в нём окончательно ломается, рассыпается вдребезги. Распадается на миллионы кусочков, каждый из которых кричит имя Баки, пока пытается собраться в одно целое, коим уже никогда не будут. Они всегда будут осколками, которые царапают Стиву все внутренности, раздирают его на части и разрывают сердце. У него было лишь три дня, которые он провёл с Баки Барнсом, прежде чем его отняли у него. Стив думает, что, по крайней мере, Баки больше не нужно страдать от несчастной жизни.

Он бродит по квартире бессмысленно и отрешённо. Его мысли находятся в просторных покоях, в которых жил Баки. Он думает о синей воде в бассейне, в котором они плавали, как этот цвет совпадал с цветом его глаз, как он смотрел на Стива так, что всё беспокойство его тут же покидало, заставлял его чувствовать, будто… Будто он был всем. Полным. Целым. Он думает о звёздах в небе, чётких и ясных в ночи, освещенных улыбкой Баки. Стив видел эти звёзды в его глазах.

Он сжимает зубами кулак и падает на диван, уставившись в пол, пока Сэм не возвращается домой.

В субботу Сэм отправляется на работу в почтовое отделение с обещанием приготовить Стиву ужин, чтобы отвлечь его, хотя Стив знает, что это будет всё тот же картофель и говядина, как обычно. Стив ничего не говорит в ответ. Для Сэма будет лучше продолжать думать, что он помогает Стиву, потому что, зная Стива, достаточно легко понять, что он не станет прежним в ближайшее время. Сэм списал бы это на его упрямство, но Стив... Стив слишком опустошен, чтобы думать о том, что это в основном правда. Он слишком опустошён, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Он _знает_ , что когда-нибудь сможет двигаться дальше, вернуться к прежней жизни, но он понятия не имеет, когда этот день наступит. Это может произойти через несколько лет, или недель, или дней. Но Стив не думает об этом, просто не может думать. Он очень далёк от того, чтобы пройти через это. Всё, о чём Стив сейчас может думать — это чувство, которое возникало, когда Баки брал его за руку, касания его губ, холод полуночного ветра, резкий удар ледяного моря. Онемение.

Его грудь начинает вздыматься без предупреждения, сбивая дыхание. Он задыхается, хватается за простыню, чувствуя резкую головную боль. Сердце колит. Он тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь поймать кислород, который не может попасть в его тело. Он чувствует себя слабым, беспомощным. Безнадёжным. Он опускает голову между коленями и начинает безудержно рыдать, усугубляя недостаток воздуха в лёгких. Он думает, что пусть он уже и не в океане, но _Титаник_ унесёт сегодня ещё одну жизнь. Он уже поглотил его, каждую частичку его ума, тела и души. Холодная сталь, погрузившаяся в океан, и сотни пассажиров, которые последовали за ним. Рука в его руке. Крики. Пустое место в лодке. Сэм. Клинт. Баки. Всё это плавает вокруг него, невыносимым грузом давя на грудь, заставляя просыпаться по ночам. Спокойствия и в помине нет: шторм в океане никогда не угасал. Он продолжает хлестать внутри Стива с бесконечной яростью.

В этой душной квартире будто и вовсе нет воздуха, стены давят на него, толкая вниз. Всё вокруг начинает становиться нечётким, и он чувствует, как бешено бьется его сердце, так почему тогда он не может дышать?

Его руки сжимаются, глаза сверлят дыру в деревянном полу, одна доска в котором покрыта отметками. Он был там несколько дней назад, готовый отказаться от всего, что любил, как будто это могло как-то унять боль от гибели _Титаника_ и его пассажиров, как будто несколько сломанных цветных карандашей могли всё вернуть. Он так и не смог показать Баки, не смог нарисовать его всеми своими карандашами, которых заслуживала его красота. Уголь совсем непригоден для Баки Барнса. Для его рук, тела, улыбки. Для линий его челюсти, растянутого в улыбке рта, носа, изогнутых бровей, каштановых волос на макушке, изгиба шеи. Его смеха. Для того, как он не мог устоять на одном месте дольше пары секунд, его пружинистых шагов, покачивания его бедер. Для его тазовых костей, ключиц, лопаток. Для всех тех мест, к которым прикасался Стив.

Он понимает, что снова может дышать. Тяжесть в груди исчезла, горло больше ничего не сдавливает, сердцебиение выровнялось. Он чувствует слёзы на щеках, но от страха внутри него не осталось и следа, его заменила улыбка Баки Барнса. Его смех. Его сердце.

Он снова прикипает взглядом к той половице, и на мгновение всё внутри него успокаивается. Слезы все еще стекают по лицу, пока он приближается туда, но всё нормально. Есть вещи и похуже. Эти слезы для Баки, и _Титаника_ , и Сэма, и Клинта, и выживших. Как и его цветные карандаши. Как и страницы его альбомов. Как и он сам.

Он рисует. Рисует всё, что сможет вспомнить. Переднюю часть корабля. Вид на небо из своего иллюминатора. Смеющихся Сэма и Клинта. Клинта, сидящего на скамейке. Каждую палубу на корабле, которую он посетил. Правый борт судна из воды. Руки Баки. Его глаза. Его, лежащего на животе рядом со Стивом, и ямочки на его пояснице, выглядывающие из-под одеяла. Он рисует Наташу и её добрую улыбку. Спасательную шлюпку. Пассажиров отовсюду. Воду, полную обломков и тел. _Карпатию_. Статую Свободы. Нью-Йорк. Его маму. Кладбище. Его старую комнату. Прошлый дом. Места, которыми он хотел бы поделиться с Баки: фрукты, которые продают за углом, закусочную на соседней улице, дома вокруг. Он рисует, пока не стачивает свои карандаши, и их становится просто не за что держать. Рисует, пока может спокойно дышать. Пол буквально усеян листами.

— Вот чёрт.

Стив поднимает глаза и видит Сэма, бросающего пиджак на стол.

— Стив.

Сэм осматривает комнату, в центре которой сидит Стив, окруженный множеством листов бумаги. Он подходит к Стиву, но не продолжает говорить, хотя пару раз открывает и закрывает рот. Он улыбается, когда видит себя, изображенного на маленьких листах, но его губы сжимаются, стоит взгляду перескочить на изображение Баки, а при виде лица Клинта он тяжело сглатывает. Сэм моргает, глядя на все остальное: на крушение, в котором им посчастливилось выжить, и изображения тех, кому этого не удалось. Он оглядывается на Стива, и в его взгляде читается столько тоски. Он кладёт свою руку Стиву на плечо, крепко сжимая.

— Приберись тут. Я готовлю ужин, помнишь?

Стив кивает и начинает собирать все остатки от карандашей и разбросанные рисунки, в то время как Сэм уходит на кухню и приступает к готовке. Когда он встаёт, то руку сводит, а спина, как и затёкшая шея, ноет от неудобной позы. Он поднимается, потягивается, оставляя все принадлежности для рисования на своих местах, и уходит в ванную. Он, вероятно, израсходует всю горячую воду, которой, по правде, и так немного, но он уверен, что Сэм не будет против. Или надеется, как минимум. Сэм понимает его больше всех, особенно сейчас, после того, что они пережили. Сэм знает, что Стив нуждается в своём личном пространстве и свободном времени, в своей отдушине. Он ни к чему не принуждает Стива, не заставляет его съехать с квартиры или найти работу, потому что он знает, что Стив не готов. Он чувствует вину за то, что сидит здесь на полу и смотрит в окно, пока Сэм разрывается на двух работах. По крайней мере, раньше Стив делал _хоть что-то_ , чтобы внести свой вклад. Теперь он чувствует себя бесполезным. Пустым. Но трещины начинают заживать. Может быть, ему даже удастся проспать всю ночь.

Он моется дольше, чем нужно. Трёт кожу сильнее, чем стоило бы, оставляя розовые следы от мочалки. Когда он возвращается из ванной комнаты, то Сэм расставляет тарелки на столе — блинчики и яичница с беконом, от которых идёт тонкая струйка пара. Стив усмехается ему — и понимает, что это первая его улыбка за всю неделю. Он думает, что будет в порядке рядом с Сэмом. Сэм — его лучший друг. Он подходит к нему и обнимает за узкие плечи, и чувствует, как Сэм вздрагивает под его весом. Но он почти сразу же проводит руками по его лопаткам, отвечая на объятия. Раньше Сэм обязательно пошутил бы, и они сразу же со смехом отошли бы друг от друга, но не сегодня. Не в этот раз. И это нормально. Стив не ожидал, что всё станет так, как было раньше, по крайней мере, не так скоро, но он также не ждал, что все кардинально изменится. Он всё ещё Стив, а Сэм — всё ещё Сэм, независимо от того, где они побывали, или что делали, или что с ними произошло, и он знает, что они приспособятся. Им всегда это удаётся. Кто знает, что было бы, если бы они не научились.

Вскоре они отстраняются, и Стив делает вид, будто не замечает блеск у Сэма в глазах. Стив даже не уверен, что у него самого не выступили слёзы. Поэтому он наклоняет голову и садится за стол рядом с Сэмом, накладывая себе в тарелку блинчики. И они разговаривают. Легко. Естественно. В течение всего ужина, и Стив чувствует, как что-то шевелится глубоко в груди, угрожая вырваться наружу. Что-то, что напоминает ему о доме. Здесь. Еще несколько месяцев назад. Но в то же время, это что-то новое, изменившееся. Тяжёлое. Сильное. Неизгладимое.

И это хорошо. Это нормально. Это только начало. И когда Сэм ложится спать, Стив не чувствует у себя в груди такой зияющей дыры, чувствует, как она затягивается. Медленно. И ему удается проспать всю ночь, но сознание все равно не может переместиться в какую-либо другую точку жо того, как он ступает на пирс. Он изо всех сил зажмуривает глаза, чтобы не смотреть в другую пару глаз, таких же синих, как и у него самого, сильных и спокойных. Счастливых.

Он снова просыпается с мокрыми дорожками от слёз на щеках.

Оказывается, что он дома один: Сэм ушел на работу в продовольственный магазин, а солнце уже высоко в небе. Он трёт кулаками глаза и потягивается, проспав явно дольше, чем собирался, и чем вообще мог немногим ранее. Он даже не понимал, насколько он устал. Неделю нося стресс на плечах, тысячи погибших в уме, а любовь к голубым глазам, которые никогда больше не откроются — в сердце. Вес и боль понемногу уменьшаются, и ему становится легче дышать.

Он умывается, затем готовит себе яичницу и тосты, и не строит никаких планов на день. Вчера он перевел все свои цветные карандаши, не говоря уже о том количестве бумаги в альбомах, на которой он рисовал. Он мог бы выйти на улицу и попробовать наскрести достаточно денег, чтобы купить принадлежностей, поскольку все его угли и карандаши остались на…

Раздаётся стук в дверь, и Стив смотрит вверх. Со вздохом он предполагает, что это домовладелец, который, наверное, посчитал, что одной недели было достаточно, чтобы придти в себя после той ужасной трагедии, и потребовать арендную плату. Честно говоря, Стив надеялся, что он оставит их в покое хотя бы на ближайшие пару месяцев, но ему не может настолько повезти. Он понятия не имеет, откуда им когда-нибудь удастся взять такое количество денег, даже с двумя работами Сэма. У Стива сейчас нет возможности заработать, и у него нет квалификации для настоящей работы. Он, вероятно, должен как можно скорее исправить это, но сейчас на сердце у него как-то тяжело, а разум слишком затуманен. Опять раздаётся стук в дверь, и Стив думает не отвечать, но он прекрасно знает, что это не помешает арендодателю найти их и всё равно потребовать деньги. Он может.

Запустив руку в волосы, он встает и пытается углубить морщины, которые уже запечатлелись на его взволнованном изможденном лице, пытается вызвать слезы. Он, наверное, должен ощущать какое-то внутреннее смятение, но прямо сейчас он бы предпочёл уединение — такое одиночество, которое не заставило бы его сердце медленно вырываться из тела. Там сейчас какое-то подобие облегчения. Его сердце спокойно.

Он открывает дверь, и это чувство тут же исчезает.

Его колени подкашиваются, а сердце просто _останавливается_. Съёживается плотно и душит его, перекрывая доступ к воздуху, и он изо всех сил вцепляется в дверь, потому что — потому что — он, должно быть, спит. Это, наверное, какая-то жестокая шутка его сознания; он, должно быть, совсем спятил от боли. Потому что этого просто _не может быть_. Баки сейчас стоит напротив него. Это не может быть правдой. Стиву просто не может так везти. Потому что… Это… Он не… _Нет_. Баки улыбается той самой ослепительной улыбкой, и Стиву кажется, что у него галлюцинации, в затылке зарождается головная боль. Всё болит. Он абсолютно ошеломлён. Он… он не дышит.

— Стиви, — выдыхает Баки, заваливаясь в квартиру. Он закрывает дверь, сразу же обхватывая Стива за плечи, тепло выдыхая. Стив давится воздухом, прикосновение руки Баки к его плечам кажутся очень реальными и безумно знакомыми. Это… он…

Он в миг отмирает, цепляясь за Баки всеми частями тела. Баки держит его, сжимая на спине рубашку. Стив чувствует, как его ногти впиваются в спину, и он наслаждается этими прикосновениями, которые, как ему казалось, он потерял навсегда. Он вздрагивает, из горла рвутся рыдания, заглушаемые плечом Баки. Он обхватывает руками его спину, всё ещё пытаясь контролировать свое сердцебиение, все еще пытаясь осознать реальность происходящего. Но он не может. Не может ничего, кроме как заплакать. Вцепиться в Баки. В голове нет ни единой мысли, эмоции полностью захватили здравый смысл, и он не может их одолеть. И он просто плачет. Плачет и скулит Баки в шею, захлебываясь слезами, вдыхая его запах. _Баки._

— Мы ведь договорились, "или вместе, или вообще никак", Роджерс, — шепчет Баки ему на ухо, и Стив заходится судорожным дыханием. Он сжимает куртку Баки, прижимается к нему изо всех сил, продолжая плакать в его рукав.

—Я думал, что…

— Я знаю, я знаю. Прости, — напряженно прерывает Баки. Он зарывается рукой в волосы Стива, обхватив его голову и придерживая его. — Прости меня, Стив.

Стив вцепляется в его спину и сильнее зажмуривается, слёзы уже не льются, но не готов перестать плакать.

— Я… Я видел… — он судорожно вдыхает, потёршись носом о куртку Баки. — Твоё имя в газете… это было… Ты по… — и он не может заставить себя закончить предложение. — Баки, — он снова выдыхает и прижимается губами к его коже, совсем как делал на прошлой неделе. На прошлой неделе, когда на горизонте был лишь океан. Надежда.

Баки поворачивает голову, касается губами уха Стива.

— Я сказал им, что меня зовут Баки Барнс, не Джеймс. Прости, прости. Мне пришлось. Извини, Стив. Я… Понадобилось столько времени, чтобы найти тебя, и я…

Стив наклоняет его голову и льнёт к нему, глубоко целуя. Он не мог… Баки _здесь. Живой._ Он соединяет вместе их губы и держит руками его щёки, растворяясь в нем. Все мысли исчезают, пока Баки отвечает на поцелуй, не расцепляя объятий. Каким-то образом. Стив — _боже_ , он не может его отпустить. Никогда. Но потом Баки всхлипывает, вжимаясь в Стива всем телом, падая головой на его грудь. Стив держит его крепко, целуя каждый участок кожи, до которого только может дотянуться.

— Прости, что оставил тебя, — говорит Баки, тяжело дыша.

— Ты не… Баки, если что прости... я должен был последовать за тобой, я мог бы…

— Стив, если бы ты выпрыгнул из той лодки, то я бы сам тебя утопил, — с улыбкой обещает Баки, качая головой на груди Стива. Стив смеётся. От этого по телу проходит вибрация, когда он прижимает губы к макушке Баки.

— Я знаю, ты бы так и сделал, — он снова целует Баки, склоняя голову. Стив смотрит на него, все еще пытаясь понять. Он видел, как Баки упал из шлюпки, как он исчезает в толще ледяной воды прямо на его глазах. Он сглатывает. — Итак, ты… — он кашляет, делает глубокий вдох. — Ты выбрался. И оказался на _Карпатии_. Но ты… ты был в воде…

Стив чувствует, как Баки напрягается в его руках, и он замолкает. Стив смотрит на него, ожидая.

— Я… я смог спастись на последней шлюпке, они вернулись за мной... за нами. Это было так… Стив, было так холодно. Женщина рядом со мной, она не смогла дождаться — она _посинела_ , Стиви. Я никогда ещё не видел подобного…

— Все в порядке. Ты в порядке, мы в порядке, — говорит Стив, прижимая голову Баки к своему телу.

— Правда? — шепчет Баки, и Стив очерчивает пальцами позвонки на его шее. На самом деле он не считает, что они в порядке, как кто-нибудь может быть в норме после такого? Как можно уйти от крушения полностью невредимым?

Он касается губами волос Баки.

— Мы будем в порядке, — говорит он. Потому что они должны. Они должны двигаться дальше. Им должно становиться лучше. Всё будет в порядке. Легче. Рядом с Баки. С Сэмом. И Стив может…

— Охренеть, — восклицает Баки, отстраняясь от Стива, который провожает его глазами, наблюдая, как тот подходит к куче его вчерашних рисунков. Некоторые из них все еще разбросаны по полу, но гигантская стопка цветных страниц безошибочно говорит сама за себя.

— Стив… — выдыхает Баки и садится на пол, перелистывая бумаги. На первом листе, который он видит, изображен корабль, окруженный множеством пассажиров, среди которых был Сэм и Баки, и Стив не сводит глаз с лица Баки, пока он просматривает его работы. Не сводит глаз от восхищения. Он не может поверить... _как_. В тот момент, когда он думал, что потерял всё, когда он начал отходить от этого — дышать — к нему вернулся Баки. Снова напрочь сбивает его дыхание. И вот он здесь, на полу в его квартире, как Стив и хотел, как он надеялся. Он здесь со Стивом, и он... они выжили. Он наблюдает, как заостряются его скулы, когда он натыкается на несколько рисунков крушения, и падает на колени рядом с ним. Агония прошлой недели уменьшается, почти исчезает, когда Баки облокачивается на него. Все те слёзы, которые всё это время жгли его глаза изнутри, рассеиваются, головная боль наконец исчезает. Он всё ещё поникший и не уверен, что это чувство когда-нибудь уйдёт — сны, крики. Но у него есть Баки. Маяк, свет, чтобы прорваться сквозь темноту.

— Как ты вообще нашёл меня? — спрашивает Стив, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на его затылке.

Баки усмехается краешками губ и начинает говорить:

— Это отняло у меня много времени, да? После того, как меня, наконец, зарегистрировали на Эллис** — кстати, приходилось придумывать какую-то ересь про мое происхождение — я некоторое время слонялся неподалёку и надеялся каким-то образом встретить тебя или Сэма. Но все пассажиры Титаника уже прибыли, так что я сел на паром. И всё, что я знал, так это то, что должен был попасть в грёбаный Бруклин, а потом вспомнил, что ты как-то рассказывал о Монтегю, так я и шёл, пока я не нашел эту улицу. Но после того, как я заблудился в Бэттери-парке, оказался в Ист-Виллидж. Одна милая леди позволила мне остаться у неё на некоторое время, и она не дала мне уйти, пока не убедилась, что я был сытым и отдохнувшим, — он мягко улыбается, при этом сильнее прижимаясь к груди Стива, прежде чем продолжить: — И вот, я наконец добрался до Бруклина и просто продолжил искать Монтегю, спрашивал дорогу у прохожих. И, блять, представляешь, получается, я сделал огромный круг. Потом я спрашивал у людей, знают ли они Стива и Сэма из окрестностей. Конечно, вы не жили здесь уже долгое время, и поэтому никто не мог мне помочь, но я просто смотрел на каждый дом, мимо которого шёл. Потом тот парень сказал мне, что вы жили здесь, на третьем этаже, и... — Баки разводит руками, как бы говоря: «я здесь».

Стив наклоняется и мягко целует его, щекоча своими ресницами щёки Баки, а затем отвечает:  
— Поверить не могу, что ты… что ты сделал всё это, уже неделя прошла!

— Я ведь сказал тебе, что не оставлю тебя, не так ли? — отвечает Баки, потёршись носом о скулу Стива. Стив недоверчиво качает головой. Он касается губами носа Баки, его щёк, глаз, губ. Целует его так, как не делал уже неделю, как ему самому хотелось. Баки разворачивается, обвив ногами тело Стива, не разрывая поцелуя.

И Стиву нет нужды говорить этого, но он всё же произносит. Потому что это единственное, что сейчас обязан услышать Баки Барнс:

— Я люблю тебя, Бак.

Он не сказал этого раньше, перед тем, как думал, что потерял его, и он знал, что Баки и так это знал, чувствовал это, но… Ему хочется ввести это под его кожу, запустить по венам в самое сердце, прошептать прямо в губы раз и навсегда. Только бы он знал, что может оставить всё остальное позади, что он, Баки Барнс, любим, искренне, полностью. Джеймс больше не отнимет этого у него.

Баки выдыхает ему в рот и пылко кивает, хватаясь за плечи Стива.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — он снова льнёт к его губам, притягивая его ближе к себе, — сопляк.

И Стив смеётся, повалив Баки на пол.

— Придурок.

— Может быть, — Баки пожимает плечами и тянет Стива за воротник, — но ты застрял со мной, — усмехается он. Он рывком тянет Стива вниз, снова соединяя их губы, одна рука путается в его волосах, а другая гладит ключицы. Стив нависает над ним, обвитый его руками и ногами, смеясь между поцелуями, абсолютно счастливый.

***

И всё идет свои чередом.

Когда вечером Сэм приходит домой, у него почти такая же реакция на возвращение Баки, только отходит он гораздо быстрее, чем Стив. Стив всё ещё видит морщины на своем лице в память о потерянном друге. Он видит такие же линии в чертах лица Баки, это печалит, но Стив — не идиот, он понимает, что ничто не обнулит того, что они пережили. Но всё возвращается на свои места.

Он просыпается в объятиях Баки, Сэм спит в соседней комнате. Идёт работать в закусочную в конце улицы, продаёт свои картины на обочине так же, как и раньше. Баки устраивается на работу на верфи, а Сэм остаётся в почтовом отделении, бросая другие подработки. Стив возвращается домой к поцелуям Баки и глупым шуткам Сэма. И ужину на столе. И размеренному ритму своего сердца. Становится проще платить за аренду, проще позволять себе разнообразие в еде, проще покупать художественные материалы. Всё становится проще. Жизнь больше не является бесконечным испытанием, она больше не кажется Стиву роскошью, которую он едва может себе позволить. Это то, что он никогда не принимает как должное, тем более теперь.

И Четвёртое Июля они празднуют шире, чем день рождения Стива, шире, чем их дом. Они поднимают бокалы за всех тех, кто лишился жизни, за Клинта. Они пьют за своё будущее, чокаясь чашками с дешёвым пивом друг с другом, глаза сияют от фейерверков на улице. И в ту ночь Баки ложится со Стивом в постель, тает под ним со всеми обещаниями о будущем и воспоминаниями о прошлом, вся любовь между ними распростерта на простынях, снаружи светят ясные и яркие звезды, и их можно увидеть у Баки в глазах. Стив сплетается с ним телами, умиротворённо закрывая глаза, когда Баки дарит ему крепкие объятия, несмотря на влажный летний воздух в комнате. И ему становится проще засыпать. Прижимаясь щекой к груди Баки, Стив расслабляется и засыпает. Живым. Счастливым.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * «Уайт Стар Лайн» (англ. White Star Line) — крупнейшая британская судоходная компания конца XIX — начала XX века.
> 
> ** Эллис (остров) - расположенный в бухте Нью-Йорка, был самым крупным пунктом приема иммигрантов в США, действовавшим в 1892-1954 гг. Всех выживших пассажиров третьего класса направляли туда, где их регистрировали, чтобы затем переправить в Нью-Йорк или на железнодорожный вокзал и доставить их в нужный им город.


End file.
